The Dragon Within
by NeroSparda
Summary: Shinji did not want to left behind, but his Oyaji left him no choice, now he's left to with his cousin and aunt.And who are these two?Why their names are Nagi Soichiro and Makiko.How will this affect his return to Tokyo-3? Ikari ShinjixNatsume Maya pairin
1. PROLOGUE

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Evangelion or Tenjho Tenge, with a little bit of Ranma.

Also, just to let ya guyz know, I'm using the anime series first, while also putting in some stuff from the manga, but I'm mostly using the anime until the end of it. Another thing, I just started to read the manga of it and only seen the anime series, so if I miss something about Tenjho Tenge, I'm sorry and please help me correct it. Oh, and if you wondering why it's in the Ikari ShinjixIbuki Maya pairing, well, since it had the options of Shinji and Maya, I put it on. Just think of their first names, and you'll get it. 

PROLOGUE

"Yeah, look, I'm here already, but just stay back for just one more day okay...look, that damn school is going to be there when you get here...look, Soichiro, I'm not arguing with you on this, I just need to see pops by myself right now and I don't need you cutting into my damn business now. Oh and if you think Bob's going to give you a ride, he ain't cuz he gave me his word that he wouldn't come yet...Jeez! Well fuck ya too, bye."

That was when 16 year old Shinji hung up his cell phone with a sigh. Ever since his father had abandoned him, as he quoted 'had no further use of him', he had been entrusted into the care of his guardian, one Nagi Makiko. It seemed his mother used the surname, Ikari, from her other side of the family where as Makiko used the other. So, in reality, she was his aunt, not the bastard of a father of his cared.

During his stay with Makiko, he usually hung out with with cousin, Soichiro. At first, it was a real pain for him because the spiked blond haired boy would always seemed to get into a fight, with him being dragged into it. At first, he had to rely on his cousin, but after sometime, he started to grow a backbone and started throw in his own punches and kicks. His cousin had patted him on the back with big smile on his face, glad that the once shy and insecure cousin of his was finally standing on his own two feet for once.

It only served to make him want to grow stronger from then on. At first, when he tried to train himself, it wasn't really getting him anywhere and his cousin would always tease and laugh at him for doing anything to train for fighting. Soichiro would always say that a fight was fight and there really wasn't a need to learn any skills like off a manga hero to beat your opponents, because all you had to do was beat their asses down.

When Soichiro had said that line about manga hero's, Shinji caught an idea. A stupid one, but an idea nonetheless. One that he had hid from Soichiro himself. He had bought as much manga's on martial art heroes and warriors with the allowance he got from his aunt and started to imitate their training. Though he did it in secret so he wouldn't have to put up with his cousin's teasing and laughing.

The first one he checked out was the Ranma ½ manga. Some of the techniques and styles in there were interesting and could be well within reasonable realities of doing them. Plus, he liked the sound of the style called 'Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū', School of Indiscriminate Grappling, or as the Americans had called it, the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts. In a way, it kind of reminded him of how Soichiro fought. Using taunts and other things to get your opponent angered enough to make critical mistakes for the user of the art to take them out. But it was an art of adaptability and unpredictability that could serve for him when the time comes for other coming fights.

Since Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū wasn't based off any sort of style of fighting, it was a mixture of many martial art styles rolled into one without the weaknesses each style had, he set out to watch carefully all the kung fu movies, tournament showings on the T.V., and actual martial artist in the area they were in. Being one to take care of himself, along with his cousin, Shinji had nothing else to do but train, take care of the apartment, and memorize the fighting styles he had seen so far. He even went as far as ordering recordings on each style online on ebay. Though he had to kind of lie to the senders and the site itself about his age, he was still able to get them. It wasn't a fast progress, but after half a year of doing it, he could feel the difference in his punches and kicks when he fought against the bullies that would come and get Soichiro and him. Though he always wondered why they did such mean things to him and his cousin when they hadn't done anything in the first place.

After about a year of his secret training, which was when he was about 8 years old, he started to try and use the training methods he had seen off the Ranma ½ manga. The Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken training had really raised some eyebrows from both Makiko and Soichiro when he would come to the apartment with bandaged hands. They had questioned many time what happened to him, but he would always reply that he got in a scrap and cut or broke his hands a bit while doing so. While Soichiro seemed to buy it, he could feel the narrowing of Makiko's eye when he would say his excuse. It made him wonder if she knew what he was doing and why she would allow him to do such crazy thing. Not that he was any better, fire hurt dammit!

But after some trial and error, he had actually, ACTUALLY, been able to pull off the move. He had wondered right then and there if the stuff about Ki was for real, since the explanation about it was that you had to use the life force known as Ki to be able to use such a move.

The Bakusai Tenketsu, although hard to get set up, had proven useful. By normal standards, he should have been sent to the hospital several times for the idiotic thing he would do with a heavy boulder, many of which who would wonder how he even got it, let alone lift it to get the training set up for the technique. But it seemed that he already had a strong body for his age. It kind of scared him when he thought about it, but he would shrug it off, thinking it was just his training coming through. So, much like the Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken, it had only taken some trial and error before he got the training completed and got the benefits of Bakusai Tenketsu training. Hard body and the power to shatter earth.

The next thing was the Umisenken and the Yamasenken of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. He didn't have the actual scrolls of styles, but from what he was able to do now, since become an actual real life practitioner of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū, he was able to break down what he saw from the manga and copy it. It had taken well into his late 10 years old part of his life to be able to remotely use them to a degree where he just needed to train to improve them. Though, some of the techniques required actual live targets, he had settled for scrap dummies he made.

The dummies he made had spots on them where a lethal, non-lethal pressure points and other areas meant to optimize harm were located at. This is where his hobby of reading had also paid off. While training and making sure the apartment was clean, from the inside since it was always dirty on the outside because of the amount of graffiti that was always on their door, he had used his remaining time to read on what his aunt had. One of them being a martial arts anatomy book. He wondered why she had it, but passed it off for just curious knowledge. When he had read it, it had detailed out what points hurt most when hit or grappled in a certain manner. This was what had helped him greatly in mastering the Umisenken and Yamsenken techniques.

Finally, the blast techniques, Mouko Takabisha and Shi Shi Hokodan. From the description of them, they had used the emotional Ki of confidence and depression respectively. Looking through the times they had used them, he could see a pattern in which the creator of the manga had pointed out secretly. Using emotional Ki was dangerous. Using ones emotion to power a blast made it easy to do so, but to repetitively use it made the characters focus on the one emotion, Ranma was too arrogant because of his confidence and led him into many dangerous situations, where as Ryoga's depression had kept him into an all time low, it made Shinji himself wonder if that would be how he would be like if hadn't met his aunt and cousin, shy, insecure and very much doubtful of ones self.

So, to rectify such a thing, Shinji tried to his best to find purest form of Ki within him. That at least had taken a week to find it and took another week to be able to project it into a battle aura. After being able to do so, all it took was some redirecting and concentration and BOOM, a tree nearby was instant chopsticks when he was able make a blast ball of pure Ki. He hadn't named it, probably never would, but at least he had something for someone who fought at a distance at least.

But the two techniques he wasn't able to do were out of his reach. One he really wanted to do, but the other was one he wouldn't even want to put his bastard father through, if he were his age.

The one he really wanted to do was the Hiryū Shōten Ha, but without an opponent to use it against, he wouldn't be able to do it. Sure he could try it on the bullies that always bother him and his cousin, but that move may kill them, since their bodies wouldn't most likely be able to handle the ripping winds and height of fall. Plus, they had to be able to use Ki in order to do so.

The other one, he wouldn't touch it with a pole the size of the Empire States Building in New York. The training was the Neko-ken, the Cat Fist. No way in hell would he dig a pit full of starved cats, wrap himself up in fish products, and jump in to become lunch for those damn critters. Plus, it would leave a weakness he knew his pops would exploit when he would rebel against him.

Any other technique he saw in there along with the other mangas he bought, he trained in trying to use. But nothing else worked. He figured maybe his current child body couldn't handle the output of such Ki yet, so he opted to learn them a later time. The only thing that seemed to constantly work for him was the weighted clothing. Even though some of them were way too big for him to wear as a kid, he had filled out in them when he turned 14 years old. The weighted clothing he had now was just what he was wearing, no strap vest, no armbands, no ankle weights, just his weights he had put in his clothing, much like that manga he read on Dragon Ball Z.

After learning all of this, Shinji had truly increased in so much strength and skill power, that Soichiro couldn't even keep up with him when they got into the newly school-take-over fights. Bob Makihara had joined up with sometime during his training, he didn't remember when he joined up with him and his cousin, and he really couldn't care. Though one thing he did care about was that he was a good friend, and for that, he would stick by him right into the end, just like with his cousin.

Now, though, he was in Tokyo-3, waiting for his ride to come and pick him up. He had gotten the letter the other day saying only 'Come to Tokyo-3, your Father',' Che, yeah right, father my damn ass. I oughta kick his teeth in for just leaving me right after that damn thing sucked mom up,' Shinji remembered what had happened to his mother that day and he was just as devastated as his father that day. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you see it, just when he was about to repress the memory, he had grown that backbone of his and vowed he wouldn't ever forget his mother, even if it was a horrible memory to remember.

But right now, let's get on track with the story.

He wore black tank top with a white serpent dragon swirling around his torso to the back, his pants were just as black as his shirt with a white streak going down on each side of the pants legs, his boots black in the same color. Wearing this showed the fruits of his training as his muscles were nicely formed, made compact for impact, his chest and stomach muscles easily showing threw his tank top. Shinji's skin was naturally tanned since he spent most his time outside to train. His hair was somewhat spiked like his cousin's hair, but it was only the front portion of his hair while the remaining was cut and combed.

He had just picked up a telephone and tried to call an operator to help him get a number on the woman who was supposed to pick him up. But all it said was for him to evacuate the area and head for the nearest shelter.

Shinji slammed the phone and rubbed his forehead," okay, I get called by my pops, get off the train to find no ride for me to go and kick his ass, and I also see that no one is around to help find this damn shelter," Shinji just sighed and tapped the top of the telephone booth. Well, a tap for him, but freaking wrecking ball for the booth itself, seeing as it bent inward, making it look like backward 'r'," woops," Shinji said, as he looked left and right. He then started to scoot away real fast from it.

He saw a flash of blue at the corner of his eyes and saw a girl about his age in a school girl outfit looking straight at him. Normally a person would spout denials about what Shinji had just done, but Shinji really didn't care, if he was caught, he was caught. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to pay for the consequences if he didn't like them," what the hell you lookin at?" Shinji snapped at her, his only response was a blink before she disappeared in a blink of an eye as the birds sounded when they flew off in the distance.

Shinji blinked a bit in confusion," okay, this is kind of creepy," Shinji commented as he looked for any hidden cameras to let him know that he was just being played at. But he was cut off from further thinking as he felt a sort of shock wave boom through the area. Feeling out where he felt it come from, he turned around and saw military aircrafts firing at something from behind the mountain ranges.

It soon revealed itself to be...the Jolly Green Giant? Shinji wacked himself in the head, now was not the time to be making witty banter with himself," just what the hell is going on here?" Shinji asked himself as he watched the two opposing forces fight each other.

As he jumped back as he one of aircrafts was shot down by what looked like a beam saber type weapon from the green giant and saw it stomp on it and made the aircraft explode, Shinji felt someone fast approaching him. He looked to the side and saw a car skid right beside him, the door opening to show a purple haired beauty behind the wheel," sorry I'm late, hurry and hop in," Shinji didn't need any further instructions as he quickly go inside. The two then sped off as the military tried to take the big green guy down, barely just getting out the path of its foot.

Moment late, the two were on a highway, Misato looking over Shinji's seat to see the battle from afar with her binoculars. When she saw the aircrafts bolt out of the area, she knew that was a bad sign, that only meant..." wait, don't tell me...They're gonna use an N2 mine?!" she exclaimed as she pushed her breasts further into Shinji's face, making the boy blush bit at feeling the soft pillows the woman had on her chest," get down!" she then tackled him onto the floor, only for Shinji to turn the position and hold onto her tightly, using what ever of his Ki reserves to protect them if the damage got too great.

The next the two knew, the car was rolling along with the shock wave of the N2 mine. They both stuck their heads out once it stopped rolling and Shinji had one thing on his mind," damn," he said simply as he looked at the mushroom like explosion cloud.

After the explosion died down, the two got themselves out of the car. Once they did so, the looked back at the car and saw it was kind of stuck on its side. The purple haired woman looked like she was about to suggest they both tip it over, but Shinji cut her off by calmly walking up to it and merely flicked his finger on its side, making the car immediately turn back on its four wheels.

Misato blinked and wondered if it was really that easy, it seemed it would have at least taken some pushing to put it back into original position. But, she shrugged and allowed herself to finally take a look at the commander's son. All she had to say was,' hubba hubba, too bad he's more than ten years my junior, or I'd have tried to taste that at least,' she thought as she looked at his impressive build. He was definitely a hunk to her and she knew he would be a hunk for the girls they'd be sending him to school to. Little did so know that he had already set where to go to school.

She then took off her glasses and sent a charming smile to the teen boy in front of her when he looked her way," thanks for the help there."

"It weren't nothin, Katsuragi," Shinji waved off casually.

"Please, call me Misato. Its good to finally meet you, Shinji-kun," Misato said with a friendly tone in her voice.

Shinji shrugged a bit and said," same here."

Moments later, the two were back in the car, the front bumper haphazardly taped and the smoke exuding from it being a bit black, this showing how banged up the car was. Shinji looked back at the batteries they had stolen and were using to power the car. He would've commented on how it wasn't right, but he did some things that weren't exactly in the legal system either. No drugs or alcohol mind you, just your usual beatings and stolen possessions.

"Sure, don't worry...His protection is my top priority. Could you please prepare a car train for us; a linear one, please...Yes, I'll take full responsibility for him, since it was my idea to meet him, bye," Shinji then saw her hang up the phone in her car and wondered when she had this car last, the phone was damn ancient. He wondered if her job paid her enough to even get that phone.

As he saw her face seemingly go into deep thought, Shinji wondered if the apartment he set himself up with hadn't gotten demolished in that previous fight. He knew for sure that his pops must have sent for him and meant for him to stay for a while. So he had went ahead with a plan and set himself up for an apartment with his cousin, Soichiro, since they were going to their next school-take-over shtick.

But this school seemed to differ. Unlike his cousin and his best friend, Bob, he always went ahead to find out what he could about each school before hand. Almost all the schools they went to had at least some reputation on fighting, but they didn't have the people to back it up. He would write this one off as the other ones, but Toudou Gakuen gave him the feeling there was something more to it. The place had some sort of history, but he wouldn't go into right now, but basically the place was made for the revival of Martial Arts. Hearing this had made him get on edge. He had voiced this to the Soichiro and Bob, but they just wrote it off to him getting paranoid. But Shinji always trusted his gut and it was telling him that Toudou Gakuen had something in there currently that it wasn't telling now.

He then felt a big pinch on his cheek, cutting him from his thought. He rubbed his cheek and looked to see Misato's grinning face," it's a bad sign if someone's spacing out more than me, Shinji," she teased a bit to him.

"What the hell?" Shinji muttered as he felt there a better way to get his attention. Not the the pinch hurt, it just weirded him out she would just go up to someone she didn't know and do that.

"You know that scowl you have isn't doing justice to your good looks," Misato continued as she drive like maniac on the road.

Not that Shinji was trying to notice, for his own stomach's sake of course," and your acting like too much of a brat," Shinji shot back to her with a bit a scowl. Seeing the sour look, he regretted saying that as she swerved around even more crazy like.

* * *

"Special Agency, Nerv?" Shinji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, a special organization directly attached to the United Nations," she answered him as the car train set up to go down.

"And this where my Oyaji (pops) is workin, huh?" Shinji asked as he leaned back a bit in the chair, an air nonchalance around him now.

"Well, yeah...don't you know what he does?" Misato asked back with a raised eyebrow of her own.

Shinji scoffed a bit sourly," like I care or know what that teme does? Probably sucked some dudes cock to get the job."

'That was a nice image,' Misato thought as she heard his crude answer. It wasn't lost on her how much the teenager in front of her hated his dad.

"We going to see him, my Oyaji I mean?" if Misato didn't know any better, he sound a bit excited about that. That kind of made her on edge, maybe she should call security to keep a bit of an eye on both Ikari's for now.

"Well...yeah," came the hesitant answer from Misato.

Thinking back on how his pops abandoned him, made him clenched his left hand, the hand that was unseen by Misato, hard, a gripping sound reaching only his ears,' pops,' Shinji thought angrily at the moment.

"Oh, you were given your I.D. through the letter, right?" Misato asked, breaking him from his thoughts once again.

"Yeah," Shinji mumbled as he opened the duffel bag he brought with him and rummage through it find it. Not a moment later, he took it out and hand it to her," here ya go," Shinji was about to close it back up when he stumbled upon a picture. It was him and Soichiro with their arms over each others shoulders, giving the camera a big victory sign when they were kids, this one being after a particular brutal fight. The signs of it showing in their bruises and cuts that were littered over their bodies.

"Then read...this..." Misato then saw the picture in his hand and almost had her eyes popped open," damn, what's up with all the bruises and cuts all over these kids bodies," Misato asked as she looked at the two oddly happily grinning kids.

"Yeah," Shinji said in a wistful tone, as if remembering the good days," that was hella of fight me and my cousin got in."

"Wait," Misato halted as she looked even closer at the picture and then to Shinji," this is you?" she pointed to the brunette in the picture.

"Yep," was the simple answer.

"And your remembering that picture as a time when you had a fight that almost could have killed you? It almost sounds like you had fun doing that," Misato said incredulously.

"What's wrong with that having fun when testing your limits against a clearly stronger a opponent and coming out on top? It's the exhilaration that gets me going when I do so," Shinji answered with with feral smirk on his face.

'Great, we got a street fighting punk coming up over here,' Misato groaned a bit and sighed mentality,' men,' she thought as she silent handed him the book she was going to give him.

Shinji took it and only glance at it, the title saying 'Nerv'. He would've opened it up and read it as he was told to, but he really didn't care what they did, so he just put it on his lap and just waited for the car train to stop at its destination.

* * *

The two were then in an elevator, having not too long ago been lost around the complex of Nerv Central. Shinji had gotten tired of being dragged around the damn place and went into an elevator, going up and down, just waiting, along with Misato, for anybody to come in and ask directions for them to get to their destination, where that is.

They didn't have to wait long as a blond haired woman stepped in once the elevator stopped. Misato seemed to have panicked at seeing the blond," eheheh, hey Ritsuko," she greeted nervously as the blond stepped with a stern face.

Although seemingly blond, Shinji could tell she was really a brunette since it seemed she didn't color her eyebrows," what are you doing captain Katsuragi? We're short of hands and time!"

Giving a sheepish smile, she gave a quick," gomen."

Sighing at the woman in front of her, Ritsuko turned her gaze towards Shinji and almost licked her lips,' definitely a lot more better than his father,' she thought as her eyes roamed over his form," so this is the Third Child?"

"Yes, according to the Marduk report, he's the one," Misato answered the fake blond's question.

"Uh, do I fucking look like a kid to ya?" Shinji asked in an annoyed tone,' their acting like I'm not even here, and that pisses me off more,' Shinji thought with an eyebrow twitch.

"Quite the mouth I see," Ritsuko mumbled to Misato.

"Yeah, you can already tell he's a punk," Misato whispered to her.

"I'm still here you know!" Shinji exclaimed with ticked vein on his forehead. Misato looked sheepish at that while Ritsuko just chuckled a bit.

Not long after that, the three made their way over to another destination. All the while, Shinji was wondering what he heard so far. Third Child, it kind of pissed him off they called him a kid when he was closing in on his adult hood, it wouldn't be long before his seventeenth birthday anyway and then it would only be three more years he'd be out of his teens. But anyhow, Third Child meant there were two others before him. Meaning that two others were in on this before he got here and that they were not available, thus calling him in to do some sort of dirty work. What that dirty work was, he had a gut feeling he knew what it would be.

Once they made there they made it onto a motor raft, he saw what looked like a giant humanoid shape under the red looking water. Once there, they entered. Once the three were in, the doctor closed the door, engulfing the room in complete darkness," dude, it's dark, turn on the light," he somewhat demanded to them. When they did, he jumped back a bit at seeing purple head with a horn and yellow eyes staring straight back at him when the light appeared. Looking at its entirety, he asked one question," is this a Gundam?" Shinji asked the blond doctor, almost making her palm her face at such a question.

"No, it's not a Gundam...why do all the techs always want to refer it as a Gundam," she mumbled under breath at the last part," this is humanity's Multi-Purpose Humanoid Fighting Machine, EVANGELION," the word 'Fighting' included into the title perked his interests," this is unit 01. It was built in secrecy. This is humanity's last chance."

"So, this is what my pops has been working on?" Shinji asked with a raised eyebrow, but then it clicked at him once he gave another look over. This...this...thing was the one that sucked up his mom. Unconsciously, his fist started to ball up and tighten up hard, his nail digging into his skin, drawing a little blood out.

"Correct," he heard from above. He then snapped his head up towards area above the monster that took his mother and looked at see the bastard that was his father, looking completely blank of emotions," it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Oh yeah, it's sure has been a while," Shinji said coldly and tried his best not to show off his battle aura. Seeing the bastard almost made his blood boil over like molten lava. He hadn't seen the man since he had abandoned him. He would have gone to see his mother's grave, but he knew there wasn't anything there and his pops would be there to look at it. He knew if he went, he'd probably be sentence to murder if he ever saw the bastard before now. Plus, he knew even if his mother was really dead, she'd be with him, in spirit at least. Though he knew she would probably kick his ass for all the things he's done by now.

Gendo frowned at this, he had regretted at leaving him in Makiko's care, because he had never been able to get reports on how his son's state was during his childhood. It was essential his son would be insecure and obedient his peers absolutely if his plans were to succeed. But those he sent to get reports to see his state, and thus be able to rectify it to please his plans, were never returned. It was as if someone from the outside was protecting his son from his influence. Maybe now, he could be able to rectify that mistake now that he had his son in his sights," we're moving out," he commanded to the people around him.

"Moving out, but Unit 00 is frozen!" Misato exclaimed in surprise. Looking at the unit in front of her, her eyes widen in realization," you don't mean that you're actually activating Unit 01?"

"We have no choice," Ritsuko replied back simply.

"Hey, we can't have Rei pilot it!" Misato shot back in worry for the pilot," we have no other pilots."

"We just received one," Ritsuko said as she looked at Shinji.

"You serious?" Misato asked with a furrowed brow.

"Ikari Shinji," Ritsuko said to get his attention, but his gaze was still kept coldly onto the commander, which was almost a copy of his father, and that made her shiver a bit. But, she pressed on, he had to listening now anyway," you will pilot it," she told him with a straight face, looking to see for any reaction. She received none.

"But it took Ayanami Rei seven month's to synchronize with an Eva! He just now arrived, it'll be impossible," Misato pointed out to the doctor.

"Just take a seat, we don't expect you to do anything more," Ritsuko said to Shinji, not even replying to Misato's points.

"Is that all your expecting of me," Shinji finally spoke, he then level his glare at her, making her flinch at the coldness in his eyes. It really pissed him off as they wrote him off as a nobody,' I didn't do all the training I did in my childhood for nothing,' Shinji thought heatedly," just let me ask you two one thing," he said as he got their attention.

"Yes?" Ritsuko asked a bit softly.

"Will I be fighting that thing that was above us?" Shinji asked with a blank face.

"Yes, you will Shinji, I know it's scary, but..." but she was cut off as he laughed loudly with his right hand holding his forehead, as if making sure it won't fall of during his laughter.

After a long bit of laughter, he grinned in a feral manner," oh hell yeah, prep me up baby, I'm going monster hunting," he then emptied his pockets, taking out his cell phone, his new apartment keys, wallet, and handed them to Misato," you lose them, and I'll kick your ass, I don't care if you are a girl or in the military," Shinji said with stern face before walking slowly towards what he assumed was the cockpit.

Everyone blinked at what just happened. They had expected him to be arguing about it with both of them or with his father about this situation, but the fact he'd be going against a powerful Angel to fight made his decision. Ritsuko leaned in towards Misato and asked," what was that about?"

Misato wondered a bit herself as she pocketed his belongings, but then groaned. Yup, the hands of humanity's survival was in the hands of street fighting punk," I remember him saying that he loves to fight people who are way stronger than him," she then shook her head a bit and look down at the floor,' this is going to get messy, I just know it,' Misato thought as she could feel the headaches this teenager was going to give her.

* * *

As Shinji relaxed into the seat of the Evangelion, he couldn't help but feel a pumped about this fight. Sure, this was for the survival of humanity, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a bit of fun in these rare kind of fights. Fighting these kind of creatures had to be a once in a lifetime sort of thing, it would also give him a chance to test out some techniques.

"Injecting LCL into entry Plug."

That simple statement had made him look down and see a yellow liquid start to fill the cockpit he was in," what the fuck?! Hey! You trying to drown me in all yas piss?!" Shinji exclaimed to them, making a few of them blush at what he just said.

"Shinji, it's LCL, not anyone's piss, all it does is fill your lungs and it'll directly supply you with oxygen," Ritsuko said in a bit of an exasperated voice.

Having taking a deep breath when it filled up, he opened his mouth and almost gagged," this stuff tastes like blood, and why do I have to wear these pansy ass clippings in my hair," he complained to himself, but everyone could hear him, despite being how quiet he was.

"Live with it, your a boy aren't you?!" Misato snapped at him.

"Don't you get all bitchy on me, you come in here and let me see how you react," Shinji shot back and made Misato bite her lip, she just knew this kid had an authority problem and seeing him go up against her already was a bad sign.

Not hearing anything else important he leaned back and wondered the logic in being able to breath in this stuff. I mean, this is basically water, but he's able to breathe in and out as is if it were air, what kind of contradictory was that? And this seat, it had no sort of safety belt on it anywhere. Sure he was used to pain, but being banged around in this small area was not on his to do list if he got hit particularly hard.

Feeling the Eva being moved, Shinji opened his eyes and saw it was being moved backwards, most likely to a launch pad to get him to the surface quickly. After waiting for a moment, he heard," LAUNCH!!"

And the Eva promptly shot up towards the surface at high speeds. Shinji, even though feeling the hurting forces pushing down his on organs, couldn't help but whoop in joy," WOOOOOOHHHHOOOOOOOO!" he hollered in fun and joy.

When he reached the surface, he saw the Angel just turning to the corner to face him. Seeing the Jolly Green Giant made him smirk in anticipation,' come ta papa,' Shinji thought as he felt the restraints being released on the mech he was controlling. As he heard the people talking to him as they did so, he tuned them out, this was his opponent, he didn't need no advise on anything to beat it. And besides, he always did have knack for video games and always went with his gut, these two things should help him out greatly.

His first move was to rush in. As he did so, he ducked under a particularly slow grab that went for his head and sent a punch to what he assumed the solar plexus. What he didn't expect was a hexagonal like transparent shield appear to block it. He dodged to the left as he felt his danger sense go off and not a moment later did that angel come down hard with it beam like saber. He went for the opening and went down for an axe kick, but it to was blocked by that weird shield.

"Just what the hell is annoying ass thing?!" Shinji asked himself in annoyance as he jumped away as it came in for an actually fast uppercut to him. He then saw its eyes flash. Seeing that, he rolled to the side and watched as a beam trail out where he was and explode a distance, showing a energy like cross shooting up into the air. 

"It's an A.T. Field, it's the Angel's ultimate defense," Ritsuko explained to him," you need to use your own A.T. Field by using your Eva," Ritsuko supplied to him.

'So I basically gotta make use of my Ki, huh?' Shinji said with narrowed eyes. He then fixed his gaze back at that Angel and knew one move that may knock that shield down for a while. Three moves that will make this fight short and sweet. He wanted to prolong the fight, but this wasn't getting him anywhere, so he could do nothing else.

"Well, I guess this guy should feel honored that I'm actually using my techniques on it," Shinji said with a bit of annoyance.

"Techniques?" asked a particular bridge bunny who read mangas. (Makoto)

"What's he talking about?" said a long haired bridge bunny. (Shigeru)

"His sync ratio is raising," said the mousy of the three bridge bunnies. (Maya: Eva version)

"How much?" Ritsuko asked in intrigue.

"Its at...90!" Maya gasped at how soon this pilot was able to sync with his mech.

"Impossible, how could..." but she was cut off as she heard a shout.

"YO UGLY, HEADS UP!!" Shinji called out to the Angel. It seemed he actually got its attention as it paused in it motions. Shinj then jumped forward and charged his Ki in to his arms and legs. Once he got in close enough, he smashed his arms up against the A.T. Field. Once he made contact, he immediately spread out his arms and broke through, leaving him an opening for hard kick into the chest,' Mōko Kaimon Ha (Fierce Tiger Opening Gate Strike),' Shinji exclaimed in his thoughts. The hide, as he thought, was tough on where he targeted, the red sphere on its chest, but that was just to weaken.

"That move," Makoto muttered as his glasses almost dropped because of his eye bugging out, knowing he had read and seen this move off a manga.

"That broke through that A.T. Field like a knife through butter," Shigeru said in a bit of respect.

"Wow," was all Maya could say. Everyone else just kept watching.

"What's he..." Misato trailed off as he took off the power cord to the Eva," that idiot! What the hell does he think he's doing," just as she was about to tell him off, he made his next move.

"Here I come," Shinji exclaimed as he used the cord that fed that Eva to use,' Kinshi Kinbaku Shō (Gold Thread Tightly Binding Flight),' he then threw the cord and lassoed it around the Angel in its stunned state. Once wrapped around it, he used the Eva's strength and gave a mighty pull, sending the Angel careening towards him. As it did so, he went in for the finisher,' Dokuja Tanketsu Shō (Poison Snake Searching Hole Palm),' he exclaimed in his thoughts as he gave mighty strike into the red sphere, effectively shattering where he dug his fingers into it.

Just as he was about to rip it right out, the Angel's body turned into goo and suddenly wrapped around him. That's when he noticed the sphere started to light up in a bright white color. Seeing this, all he could think of was,'...shit,' before darkness took his sight when the explosion occurred.

* * *

Next thing he did was blink as he saw that he was in a hospital. He knew he was in a hospital as he had been in them in more times than he could count. Sitting up, he looked around. He saw the usual stuff you see in a hospital room, but looking over by the chair nearby, he saw his setting of clothes laid out for him, no doubt cleaned of that stuff called LCL and pressed, if saw them right from his position. Taking in a calming breathe, he felt out his Ki and see if there was anything else that needed resting or healing. Seeing and feeling none, he swung his feet over to the side and went to put on his clothes. He noted idly that he was completely naked right now,' must have gave those girl nurses a good show,' Shinji throught wryly, he knew he was a hunk to the girls and he wouldn't tell them otherwise either.

Putting on his clothes, he left the room without even waiting for anyone to come check in on him. They'd know he was up, even if he wasn't there. And if they didn't, that was their loss, not his. As he casually walked down the hall, he passed by a couple nurses bringing down a stretcher from the other side of the hall. When he looked at who was on it, he saw the same blue haired girl from before, but seemingly in great injury since their were many bandages and braces on her. He wondered why her stare was so cold for some reason when she looked at him at that moment, before scoffed,' her loss if she wants to act like that towards me,' he waved off mentally as he continued down the hall.

Coming into what he assumed was the entrance of the area, he stepped outside and relaxed in the bench for a bit, knowing they probably already sent somebody to come and get him,' most likely that Misato chick,' Shinji thought assuredly. Not having to wait long, his thoughts were confirmed as he saw Misato coming in from the side. He got up and followed her out.

Once they got to the elevator, he pressed the down button, so that they could get to the underground garage. But once the door slide open, there stood Ikari Gendo with his usual face of no emotion. Shinji go right up to the old man and gave a challenging but ugly looking face (think the face when Soichiro first meets Mitsuomi, who faces down at him). Turning his face in a bit of disgust at the face, Gendo backs up and allows Shinji to get the front. Misato, though, fidgets in her spot at this," would get your ass in here?" Shinji snapped at her, making her huff, but obey at what he said as she walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the garage.

As soon as the two left the elevator, Shinji stopped in between the doors," Oh, and Pops," Shinji said as he got his attention, or tried. He dug into his pockets and acted like he pulled something out," here's a little gift from me to you," Shinji then held out his hand to Gendo, making him step forward to see what the Third Child wanted. He regretted ever doing that as Shinji gave him a hard hook to the face, blood splatting out of his mouth upon impact," that's my gift for making me ride that damn thing and there'll be more where that comea from if you piss me off further," he then turned on his heel and walked past a bug eyed and slacked jaw Misato.

Gendo picked himself up and looked at the back of the Third Child. If one were to look at his bloodied mouth, they would have rubbed their eyes in disbelief as Gendo gave a proud smirk to Shinji.

* * *

"He's living alone?" Misato asked the man who set up the living quarters of Nerv personal.

"Yes, his room is located..."

"Like hell I will, I already got a place set up," Shinji interrupted the man, who blinked a bit in surprise.

"That will not do, Nerv must hav..."

"I don't give two shits what you want, I'm going," Shinji cut in once again,' I damn missed the brawl at the Toudou Gakuen, I wonder how Soichiro and Bob handled it,' Shinji thought as he exited the room.

"Hey," he looked back and saw Misato coming rushing at him. Once she caught up to thim, she gave him a sour look," you really don't have any ounce of respect for authority, do you?" She crossed her arms under her ample breast.

"Like I'll give respect to those who don't deserve it," Shinji shot back.

Misato knew she wasn't going to get through to him for right now and opted to ask what she wanted before he cut in the first time," are you going to be okay living alone? I could let you crash at my place."

"As much as a tempting offer that is, Misato," Shinji paused as he look up and down at her, making Misato blush a bit at how he was considering her in that manner," I've already got a roommate set up with me and a school set up as well," he informed her, but then remembered," oh yea, you got my stuff?"

Wondering what he meant, she then remembered he gave her all his stuff that was on him at that moment before he piloted the Eva," oh, yeah," she dug into her inner jacket pocket and gave him his stuff back," your duffel bag is in my trunk if you must know," she informed him on the rest of his stuff.

"Thanks," Shinji said as he pocket his keys and wallet, before flipping his phone open and dialing his cousin. After a few moments, he seemed to have picken up," you, Soichiro, it's me Shinji," he then held out his phone and heard some particular colorful language, even Misato heard him from where she was standing," dude, dude, calm down. I'm sorry I didn't get to help ya two out in the school-take-over bit, but..." he then looked at that phone funny before putting back on his ear to listen more carefully," you what? You didn't get it done on the first day?"

Hearing more of what happened on that day, which Soichiro grudgingly did so, as he had dubbed that day 'The Day of Hell'. It had been the routine beat down, all the seniors they fought being pathetically easy opponents until a small girl that was supposedly the age of kindergärtner with scrawny looking brown hair boy that attended the school. But what made him wonder if he was actually in a manga was when he heard the girl turned from a little brat into damn bombshell super model, who then knocked Soichiro from the third floor of the school. After that, he had said that some crazy girl said she was engaged to him for some reason after he had seen her naked from just using the shower. Shinji got an image of that and blushed lightly, but also chuckled at his cousin's misfortune.

But hearing about the little girl set him off, someone who would do that to make their opponents underestimate her meant that a lot of good fighters opposed her. And that meant even more powerful fighters than her might be after her. This meant one thing: Toudou Gakuen was going to be a challenge he liked.

"Right, right, well look, I'm getting ride over to the new apartment, meet me over there so we can start unpacking our shit? A'ight, bye," Shinji then closed his cell phone and pocketed it. He then turned to Misato and wonder why he as looking at her funny," what?"

"School-take-over fights?" she asked with a stern face as she tapped her foot.

"What, you expected me of all people to be one of those goal challenging students?" Shinji asked rhetorically. Misato just shook her head with sigh and walked past him.

"Well, come on, let's get you to your new apartment," Misato sighed again as Shinji followed her. She really wouldn't have minded him to stay with her. Just thinking about how he'd come out of a hot shower, showing off that bod off to her...she smacked her head mentally and tried to beat down the blush that was covering her face.

Seeing this from his position, Shinji quietly snickered to himself,' oh yeah, I still got it,' Shinji thought smugly to himself.

* * *

After a little bit of a goodbye from Misato, Shinji entered his apartment. It was basically an apartment for two people, having two rooms, a single good sized bathroom, a decent kitchen and living and dining room connect. Going over to the balcony, he looked over what was viewed and nodded,' this'll definitely do,' he thought as he looked at the vast forest that was behind the apartment complex. He could use the place for all of his secret training, all he needed to do was explore the woods and find a suitable training ground.

Hearing knock, he went back inside. Another knock, this one being harder got him a bit annoyed," alright, alright already, I'm coming dammit," Shinji muttered out some curse words under his breath. Opening the door, he saw the scowling face of his cousin, Nagi Soichiro, and the exasperated look on Bob Makihara," hey, what's up gu..."

"You son of a bitch," Soichiro then tackled him and started make a dust cloud of fighting in the room," where the hell where you when the bitch sent me flying!"

"How the hell was I supposed to back you up when I was knocked out in the hospital, asshole!" Shinji shot back.

"Like that could have stop you for long, I know you, you dick, your only knocked out for at least three hours," Soichiro snapped at him, the two continued the anime cloud fight.

Bob just sighed as he stood at the doorway,' when will those two ever just say hello to each other,' he thought as he remembered all the greeting fights these two had every time.

Fifteen Brutal Minutes Later...

The three were sitting on the floor, eating some take out from the restaurant down the street. After a few minutes of eating and waiting for the others to finish, Shinji spoke up," alright," he started as he got their attention," give as much detail you can about these three: those two Natsume sisters and that Takayanagi guy."

"Well, as we already know, Natsume Aya hasn't shown anything else but her affection to Soichiro here," the said blond growling a bit that, before Bob continued," but she does show skill that she seems beyond that Takayanagi guy."

"Takayanagi doesn't seem to be no pushover though, he may or may not be stronger than Aya, because like her, he hasn't shown us anything other than that he's a good fighter."

"And lastly, Nastume Maya," Bob just shook his head," first she's a kid and then turns into real knocker of a babe, but you know I'm already taken, so..." seeing Shinji eyebrow twitch at that, Bob quickly continued," she has already easily shown that she tops two in speed, power, and skill," seeing Shinji perk up at this, Bob internally smirks, it'd be nice for guy to finally check out another girl again.

He was already dating his ex-girl, Chiaki, which he knew left a sour taste in Shinji's mouth. But Bob know Shinji wouldn't be as petty as to ruin his relationship with her or their own friendship between themselves. Shinji, even though just as much a cousin of Soichiro, wasn't up to doing dirty tricks, he believed on fighting on a honorable level, but he wasn't against using taunting and goading his opponents.

Shinji then hummed in thought. Not much to go on, he might as well go in and see first hand at how these three play apart in the bigger picture of Toudou Gakuen. Takayanagi and Aya seemed to just be following Maya and seemed to know what was going on, or at least he assumed they did," well, at least I'm coming in wit ya guys tomorrow," Shinji said as he raise his can of pop, he couldn't find a way to steal the booze under Misato's seemingly keen nose on the stuff," let's see what we can cook up tomorrow, right guys?" he gave a smirk to the two them.

The two then smirked themselves and raised their pop cans in kind and said," RIGHT!" at the same time.

* * *

Noon, Lunch Time, Toudou Gakuen.

Looking at what was going on between Soichiro and Aya, he couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed his cousin got it into his head that her food would kill him,' he's probably remembering the manga of Ranma and expectin that her cookin is like Akane Tendo's,' now that he would love to see, his cousin agonizing in pain as he complained about uncute tomboys with bad cooking.

At the moment, he tugged a bit at the new part of his attire. He still had redressed in same pair of clothing he had when he arrived in Tokyo-3, but now he also had the school upper uniform of his own style. When he had received it the other day, before going to Tokyo-3, he really didn't like the plain style. So, he took it to a tailor and asked him if he could make it to his liking. What he got was a mixture of Chinese and Japanese style school trench coat jacket. (think Natsume Shin's) When he had put it on, he checked what he could do in it and was really satisfied that it could not tear at the speeds of his Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken and be able to withstand the shrapnel barrage of the Bakusai Tenketsu. It was also weighted down, just like his other clothing.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he looked to his side to see Bob," that's Takayanagi," he said as he nodded over to who he was talking to. He looked over and saw the description they had given him the other day. He wore the school uniform and seemed a bit skinny, but Shinji could tell othewise. The guy had some power in him, but Shinji felt he could take him down easily. Seeing the guy go for another bowl of lunch, Shinji let Bob take the lead on, on this one.

As soon as the two were behind him, Bob took out some change and dropped it over the guy's shoulder. When Shinji saw his face, he chuckled at it, it seemed he didn't even sense them when he got behind him," sorry about that sempai, I'll pay for it," Bob apologized as he ate the rest of his sub sandwich.

Turning back, Takayanagi refused," no, if you're going to apologize, tell him to eat Aya-chan's bento at least once."

"I don't know," Shinji said as he finally cut himself in," my cousin has always got a naïve mind set and I'm betting he thinks that food is going to burn his stomach, because he read it off a manga when he was kid," seeing the surprise look on his face, Shinji smirked at and finger saluted at him," Ikari Shinji, at your service, the third grenade in the 'Knuckle Bombs'."

Sighing a bit at seeing just another two-bit punk (yeah right), Takayanagi turned and took the bowl of ramen that was served to him. The two followed closely behind him and sat down on the other side of the nearest table he sat at," if you have something you want to tell me, could you hurry up with it? I'd like to start eating my food as soon as possible."

Looking at each other, Shinji consented to Bob," it's your show man," Shinji said to the tall black male.

Nodding at this, Bob put his hand under his chin, a look of concentration on his face as he gazed at Takayanagi," question: about how many people in this school are stronger than you and who are they?" seeing the look of attention on Takayanagi's face as he ate his ramen, Bob continued," we're for sure that tiny girl is one of them, but it is doubtful that she is at that top. This is only my intuition, but..." he squeezed his hand under his chin hard, a sound of metal being bent as he did so," it feels like there are more, even stronger monsters lurking around this school," he the unclenched the hand and dropped two bent coins fall onto the table," am I wrong?" he asked casually.

Shinji had to admit, this would affect a normal guy into telling anything you wanted, but looking at the fellow brunettes eyes, he could see the tactic didn't really work. In fact, he seemed a bit amused by the display," you know what kind of place this Toudou Gakuen is, don't you?"

"Well, for the most part, but I know Shinji should know a little bit more than me," Bob said as he passed the hat onto Shinji, who took it gracefully without a second thought.

"The Toubujyuku that is the entire body of this school was created in the Edo Period for the revival of the Martial Arts that were disappearing with the Bakuhan system. Toudou Gakuen also incorporates the Toubujyuku flow," but then shrugged as he leaned back on his chair and kick up his feet onto the table," really, it's just a place made for the restoration of the Martial Arts," Shinji then smirked as he looked around a bit, an excited gleam in his eyes," I can't wait to see the styles they show here and how strong the users are," Bob just sighed at the battle lust that was starting to form around his partner.

Masataka blinked at this guy, he had just wrote him off as another thug like the other two, but he seemed different for some reason. The way he moved, the look in his eye when he thought about Martial Arts,' definitely something about you,' he thought warily.

"Just wondering though," Shinji started as he got Takayanagi's attention," who's the guy at the top here?" he asked with his face impassive, not a single emotion playing across his features.

That look kind of scared Masataka a bit," and what are you going to do by learning that?" he asked warily as he looked between the two.

"We're going to fight him, of course," said a tired voice.

Looking to who said that, they saw Soichiro panting as he put his elbow on the entryway of the cafeteria, an image of him trying to play off how much energy it took to getaway from Aya.

"Nagi, did you finally get that girl off your back," Bob asked to blond spike haired teen.

"Uh, no, but she's..." he trailed off as he merely point behind him to see Aya quietly giggling to herself as she crept up on him," right IN back of me."

"So much for losing her ass," Shinji commented to his cousin, making his cousin growl a bit at him.

"Those people have no interest in ruling or anything, there's no reason to pick a fight with them," Takayanagi said to the three of them, trying his best to make them leave this sort of thing alone.

"Oh, I got me a great reason, buddy boy," Soichiro corrected him as turned to him fully," thrasin' it out with some mean mutha fucka, gives me the biggest rush in the world," he then pointed at the boy who had started to stand up to him," you got no idea what I'm talkin' about?" he asked with a knowing as he knew, basically, that all fighters wanted to have at least some challenge in a fight. It seemed to get through too somehow if the widening of Takayanagi's eyes is any indication," what kind of guy he is, I don't know and I don't care. Just knowin' he as tough as nails, that's reason enough to go one on one," Soichiro's eyes then narrowed a bit at him," and speaking of which, you and me never did get to finish what we started the other day."

Looking at the guy in front of him, he just couldn't help but correct," you're unfinished business is not with me...but with Maya!" he corrected with voice that seemed restrained. Not out of fear, but it seemed to Shinji that it was out of aniticipation.

'This isn't going to look good,' Shinji already had a good idea why Takayanagi may want to crush his cousins skull in and it all comes down to one person, Natsume Aya. It wasn't hard to see the guy was totally crushin' on the younger girl.

"And I'm saying it's with you," Soichiro countered Takayanagi.

"Soichiro, if your going start to get your ass handed to ya, we ain't gonna step in," Shinji told to his cousin,' not unless it's going to get out hand, I'm not,' Shinji silently added to himself in his thoughts.

The two then stepped up to each other, the other students in the area seeing this as another fight gather around to see what happens. In what would be considered fast punch, Soichiro sent a hard blow to Takayanagi's face. But the blow didn't connect because it was blocked. Blocked by what most would consider the most flimsiest thing: a chop stick.

Gasping a bit in surprise, Soichiro looked at his blocked punch with wide eyes," he blocked my punch with one wooden chopstick?" he asked himself in surprise.

'That is just ordinary chopstick, but he's a adding a nice amount of controlled Ki into it, thus in doing so, that flimsy wood is reinforced enough to take a blow from Soichiro's punch,' Shinji thought as he analyzed the way the chopstick was being used, as lightning arcs dance around and onto the fingers of Takayanagi.

Hearing someone jump onto the table beside him, he saw the little girl in a kimono with long lilac hair tied up in pig tails on their ends, two strands of hair popping out of the middle of her hair like antennas or bunny ears, she had little bit of pale flawless skin much like her sister and blue eyes that were the same color as his," they've already started."

'So this is Maya,' Shinji thought and thought,' kawaii,' he idly thought as he looked at her cute girl face,' I can already see how she becomes a babe when she looked as cute as she did when she was a kid,' he then saw Aya come in and say his cousin's name worriedly.

Looking back, he saw the two were still standing off with Soichiro's punch still in place. Jumping back, Takayanagi jumped under his cousin's guard and pressed both his palms into Soichiro's stomach," Hakka Soudoushou (Eight Way Fracas Blast)," Soichirio was then blasted a by his burst of Ki.

'Upon impact, he did a quick clockwise motion with his hand and sent burst of Ki, sending the opponent flying, I guess this is basically a move used on the opponents torso, seeing as anywhere else wouldn't have the room as the torso does,' Shinji analyzed once again of what Takayanagi technique was doing,' but I wonder if it could be done without any contact,' he would have to try it later when he had the chance to, but now, he had to introduce himself to certain neo-child.

"Oh well, I can't believe he's really trying against an amateur. He needs more discipline," Maya commented at what was happening so far.

"Well, he may be an amateur, but my cousin has what it takes to go far," Shinji replied, he then turned his head to the little girl and gave the same finger salute he did earlier," yo, Ikari Shinji, cousin of the man who's getting his ass handed to himself," Shinji joked a bit, he then tilted his head in a interest manner," and from what Bob and Soichiro have told me, you are Nastume Maya," he then gave a mock bow to her," a pleasure," he then lifted his head up and gave a his own type of charming smile," I'm quite sure."

'This guy, I feel an air of Ki swirling around him like a maelstrom,' Maya thought as she scanned his Ki,' and he's almost as big as Mitsuomi,' she noted as she looked at the build that was being hidden underneath his customized school uniform. She then looked at the two he had mention, the gaijin (foreigner) and the gaki (brat) , and wondered how these two got to be associated with someone like him," a pleasure as well," she smiled back in a cute kid manner and looked back at the fight," but I think we should focus on this fight for now, don't you think so?" she asked with an amused eyebrow. Shrugging, he made himself comfortable be her side. Maya then looked at Aya with an smirk on her face," well, let's have him (Masataka) show us the potential of the man you fell in love with."

Looking back, Aya could only worriedly say," Soichiro-sama."

When the smoke cleared, Soichiro looked almost like a devil due to his hair and the evil look on his face," whoooooo! Damn, Sam, hahahha," Soichiro whooped as he beat on his chest," never thought I'd meet a high school kid who could shoot lightning out of his fingers. But, y'know," Soichiro then stood up fully and started to unbutton his school uniform trench jacket," it'll take more than a little static to bust my grill," he then took off his jacket, showing the custom job he had done on the inside as it showed a serpent like dragon being fought by a samurai," reason why is I'm Nagi Soichiro...and I'm supposed to be, like, the main character," he muttered the last part to himself as he threw the coat away towards Bob.

'Idiot, that was more then just some move with static fingers...and I'm the main character here, dammit,' Shinji thought with a deadpanned look on his face.

"Hey, boy!" Maya called out to him.

"Hey, the munch-kin's here!" Soichiro muttered to himself.

"For the record, that attack wasn't lightning. Just 'Ki', life force produced inside the body that can only have effect on the body. If there was such a thing as 'Lightning Attacks', what need would there be for Martial arts," Shinji bit his lip from saying anything that would contradict what she just said, seeing as how he could do pure ball blasts of Ki," but take care, boy. Because at the moment, Takayanagi is light years ahead of you," she warned him with a smirk Shinji knew would rival Saotome Ranma's.

"Well, now that you know that score, freshman, I'll give you a break and handicap myself...let's say, if you land just one punch, victory is yours," Takayanagi then moved his arm in front in an offensive position and let a show of blue flaming Ki flash out from his arms, to show that the energy was for real.

"'Light years ahead'...of me?! Where'd you get that from?!" Soichiro angrily said as he cracked his knuckled when he gripped them into balled up fists," you're goin' down punk!"

"Baka," Shinji muttered loud enough for Maya to hear and she couldn't help but nod alongside with him as Soichiro charged in, only to get kick to the face the seemingly missed him, but the spurting of blood from his nose told him otherwise. He hardly had time to block the income round about kick coming for, and then the next he hardly dodged, then another, and another. Shinji could see his cousin was being overwhelmed," I guess I should have included him into my training, damn!" Shinji quietly said to himself. Being close by, Maya wondered what kind of training he did if he felt he could take Masataka.

After a good roundhouse kick got through Soichiro's defenses, making Soichiro almost fall down to the ground, but only catching himself in time not to, he slowly got up. Blood leaking out of his mouth and nose like a river, his left a eye a bit swollen already," pretty weak senpai, take off the kid gloves and show me what you can really do," he said in actually clear voice, despite the injuries showing on his body.

"Kid gloves or no, you're the first guy who's tough enough to take what I'm dishin' out!" Takayanagi replied back to the bleeding man,' what are you, built outta' titanium!? Heh.'

"Nah, you're just throwing sissy punches," Soichiro taunted as he tried to hold in his chuckles.

A tick made it way onto Masataka's forehead at that moment," says the man who's blood is spurtin' all over the place," he shot back at him as Soichiro's chuckling made some blood actually stream out in a comical manner,' damn! I've been holding back, treating him like an amateur! But not anymore! Now I'll give 'im what he wants, a punch that knock his lights out!' Takayanagi charged in and jumped up and came down with a flying kick to his face.

Soichiro saw this one a mile away,' now!' he then bent over as if he was just going under the limbo, a face of nonchalance on his face as the kick sailed over thim.

"What?!" Takayanagi muttered.

"I see through your technique!" Soichiro exclaimed as he sent a hard punch towards Takayanagi, but was stopped as the teen in the air caught his fist.

"How foolish..." Maya said to herself as she knew that Masataka only feinted that attack. Shinji nodding his head as he agreed with her. It seemed he would have to get Soichiro to train with him it seems.

"He flew?!" Soichiro asked dumbly before Takayanagi sent a double ended kick that sent him falling back.

'Huh...the way Aya was rooting for this guy, I would've thought he had more in 'im,' Takayanagi thought as he watched the boy fall and knew he was being sent in unconsciousness embrace about now.

Maya looked a bit put out and looked at Shinji," is that all he's got?" making Shinji drop his head a bit in shame. It's not that he was ashamed of being associated with his cousin, it was the shame of not thinking about helping Soichiro in becoming a stronger fighter.

When he looked over to Aya, he could see that she was devastated and was about to break down. But just before he could console her, she screamed out," Get Up!" that made everyone freeze and made them look at her, including Soichiro, who miraculously got his sense back and looked like he was trying to do a Matrix move," Get up now! No fiance of Natsume Aya, gets K.O.'ed by a punk like that, it's pathetic!"

"A...punk...like...that..." Takayanagi muttered with a horrified face, as if struck in the head with an arrow with those very words he spoke.

"Yeah Right! Who the hell ever agreed to be your fiance?!" Soichiro said as his arms twitched a bit before he shot straight up and pointed at with scowl on his face," listen! I never lost a single fight! You just stand there and watch! Got it?!"

Aya just had a big loving smile on her face as she looked at and answered," Yes."

Shinji looked at her strangely and back at Soichiro, and then back to Aya, then to Soichiro, then repeat," Okay, either it's me, or my cousin's trash talking and bad attitude is actually charming this girl somehow," Shinji said out loud.

"It's not just you," Maya said to him with shake of her head and a sigh.

"Sorry for the wait, pal. Your punch felt so much like a love tap it made me take a cat nap," Soichiro said to Masataka as he cracked his neck a bit to get ready once again," okay...let's fight some more..." he trailed off as he saw the look on Takayanagi's face.

It was all pruned up and wrinkled, the imaginary arrow still stuck in his head as he repeated those words repeatedly," what gives?! Now all the fight's gone outta Takayanagi!" said one of crowd members that was watching the fight," he looks like he's seen a ghost!" another called out to everyone.

"What's wrong with him? Is he in shock because he couldn't keep Soichiro-sama down?" Aya asked to everyone in her many airhead moments.

'She's totally clueless!' Shinji, Bob, and Maya all thought as they looked at her with slacked jaws and shadowed eyes.

Snapping out of his trance with his face turning back to normal, Masataka had his head held low, his eyes shadowed by his bangs, his voice devoid of emotion," for the first time today, I feel like you jackin' you up 'til you bawl like a baby!" a faint aura of his Ki slowly glowing around his form.

"Funny..." Soichiro replied, not really caring for the light show he was seeing right now," that's what I planned for you since we started this!" he joked.

Takayanagi's gaze snapped up towards him and he immediately when in for the kill," Shinirku Gou..."

'I'm not a Martial Artist...' Soichiro thought as he kept himself calm and watched at the guy close in on im.

"Batei..." Masataka continued as he pulled his arm back in preparation.

'...I'm a street fighter,' Soichiro finished as he put his strategy into action.

"Houken!" the enraged fighter finished the moves name and was about to initiate the attack. That is, until...

"Secret Attack! Barrier!" Soichiro exclaimed as he shoved a bento into Takayanagi's face, making the boy stop in his tracks in shock.

"T-that's..." Masataka started as he gazed in shock at the bento lunch in front of him.

"...Aya's..." Maya continued in just as much shock at what Soichiro did.

"...Homemade bento lunch," Aya finished as she blinked, wondering why it was that much of shock for Soichiro-sama to have her lunch with him. Though it was an odd moment to be eating lunch now. Let's leave the airhead's thoughts to herself for now.

'When did he...that's just dirty,' Bob thought with gloomy background showing behind him.

'That...that...ugh,' Shinji couldn't even think of what to say about that, to use such a dirty tactic was just low.

"That idiot left himself wide open," Maya palmed herself in the face as she how distracted Masataka was. 

"Anything goes in a fight," Soichiro justified to everyone in the room, not noticing the bit of twitch from Shinji when he said 'Anything Goes'. He dropped the bentou and gave hard punch into Takayanagis's chest, getting a pained grunt in turn,' connected,' Soichiro thought happily, he at least won the challenge that asshole set for him.

Strangely, everything turned quiet, a feeling of foreboding permeating in the air with the silence as Masataka stood still with Soichiro's fist still in his chest. Maya and Shinji saw the flash of red glowing in Takayanagi's eyes and went in to stop anything further from happening," NO!" the two them exclaimed. Soichiro, wasn't lucky as he was punch square in the face, hard, sending him flying into the wall behind him, which was a bit of distance really.

When he hit the wall, the berserker that was Masataka kept pounding punches left and right into Soichiro's face. Maya came in for kick to the head and connect, but that didn't do anything as he kept pounding his fist into Soichiro. Aya tried her part and hold one of his arms back, but was thrown back from his strength. Luckily, Bob caught her before she could break a table with her back.

When Soichiro was let down for moment, a moment of period where Takayanagi stopped punching him, Shinji took this as his chance as jumped over Takayanagi and aimed to get in between. He got it in just in time as Masataka was about to go for the kill. Just as he was about to punch Soichiro's face through the wall, Shinji's put his body in between him and his cousin.

"No, you baka!" Maya exclaimed to the wild brown haired teen. Just as the hit connect, she expected to hear the many cracks of bones being heard and the scream of pain enveloping the room. But what made her go bug eyed with everyone else, except the berserker, was that Shinji had taken the blow and looked calmly at Takayanagi.

"No one, and I mean no one, messes with my family," Shinji slapped the arm away and dashed in a burst of pure speed into the berserker's guard, thrusts his palms into his torso and started the clockwise rotation," Hakka Soudoushou!" he then sent a burst of his Ki and sent the berserker flying towards the opposite wall, hitting his head hard, bleeding, and knocking him out cold.

Maya and everyone else in the room was stunned at seeing that,' impossible, to do that Ki technique would require years after years of hard training. To do so after seeing it once would mean his learning curve is astonishingly high,' she then flashed back to when Takayanagi was going in for that kill, that punch would have made that a big spider-web dent in the wall with the force of Ki that was packing into it,' yet, he took that punch like it was just swatting a fly, that would also mean his endurance is off the charts,' seeing all this made her have flashbacks of a certain man, the man she blamed for her brother's death. But seeing him in that style of customized school clothing also mixed in what she saw in her dead brother, it really jumbled all she was feeling right now.

Bob was no better, he never knew their crew member of Knuckle Bombs was a literal crate of C4. He always did wonder why Shinji always sighed and yawned in the toughest fights they got into with the other school-take-over brawls. This just revealed why, Shinji had skill, power, and speed that they didn't even have. He wondered if Soichiro knew this, but looking at the blond behind him, it was a sure sign he didn't because of the single un-swollen eye of his was wide eyed with surprise,' man, who'd a thunk it?' he thought as he looked at Shinji, glad that they had him on their side at least.

Shinji lowered his arms and took a calming breath. Even though it didn't look like it, that blow had gave him a bit of a bruise he felt on his chest,' looks like I'll have to get back to the Bakusai Tenketsu training,' Shinji thought and tried to think what he could use to increase it,' maybe actually using steel beams this time,' he pondered a bit,' probably get the toughest metal I can get my hands on...I should probably increase all the abilities I have so far, because something tells me I'm going to need it,' if anyone had heard his thoughts, they would have thought he was nuts.

Turning around and kneeling down, he gazed into Soichiro's good eye and put his right hand on his left shoulder," get some rest, you need to heal," Shinji said quietly to his cousin and pressed a sleeping pressure point, instantly knocking out the blond. He then turned his head toward his fellow Knuckle Bomber," Bob, come over here and help me get Soichiro to the nurses office," Bob nodded silently and picked up the blond along with Shinji.

As they left, Maya could only keep her gaze fixated in the wild brown hair teen. He was much like the gaki, Soichiro, but he had sense of honor and kindness in him, a really strange mix in a guy, someone you don't see everyday. But she also couldn't help but think,' He might be able to help us.'

To be continued...

**A/N:** Hey, new story. The reason for this story is because I've recently gotten hooked on this new anime I saw, which is has regrettably stopped after twenty six episodes. But I am reading the manga of it. If I made a mistake on techniques that have been shown on here, please correct me on how their done, so that I may correct them for all of the readers. Now, as for Shinji becoming a copy of Ranma in style usage, well, wouldn't it be interesting to see Shinji copying and revising techniques on Tenjho Tenge and making everyone jaws drop when he did so. I think it would. As for him being a moody at the beginning, well, wouldn't you be too if someone you considered close and family at the same time, who abandoned you, just call you up because you have a use now. Shit, I would. Shinji's attitude really is just as similar to that of Soichiro, but he'll only use taunts to people's egos to goad his opponents, he won't go into dirty moves cause it goes against his honor, since he sees himself holding honor just as much as the manga's main character, Ranma, since he used that manga mostly than the others. If you want him to use other manga moves, give me a suggestion and give a plausible reason on how he'll be able to do it in this bendable reality of Tenjho Tenge. Well, PM me or send reviews, ja ne.

NeroSparda


	2. WELCOME TO TOUDOU GAKUEN

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the series I'm including this fic, if I did, I'd most likely be stinkin' rich, man.

WELCOME TO TOUDOU GAKUEN

Shinji, with an umbrella open, looked down at his cousin, sitting on the edge of the school's roof as the rain poured down hard,' this is the first time he ever lost,' Shinji could almost feel the anguish and excitement rolling of Soichiro,' I'd probably have mixed feelings about this myself if I was in his shoes. He's been beaten so easily, but seeing and feeling someone who is definitely stronger than him has set an excitement in him that he wants explore,' Shinji thought as he saw Aya coming in from the entrance of the roof.

"He's taken it pretty hard," he heard beside him and saw Maya with her own umbrella, still in kid mode and in her kimono," those wounds of his may have been healed, but its clear to all they're still deep, they may never heal," she said as she observed along with Shinji at Aya trying to get Soichiro out of his funk.

"He'll heal, and he'll be stronger for it, after all..." Shinji trailed off as he closed his eyes with smile and closed his umbrella, holding his head up to let the rain hit his face," he's a Nagi, and I know first hand that you can't keep them down for long," Shinji said with a chuckle.

"Like you," Maya asked as she tried to get a conversation out of the wild brown haired boy. He was an enigma that she felt she wanted to have close by,' for observation of course,' she assured herself.

"Well, I haven't met anyone, like my cousin, that can beat me. So I can't say how I'd react if I was in his shoes. Probably the same way he is now," Shinji admitted to her. He then lowered his head and opened his eyes to look at her," maybe you can humble me by a little match," Shinji proposed with a carefree smile.

Smiling playfully, she shot back," wouldn't it be considered child harassment if you fought me," she got a chuckle in response to her playful question.

"Not if you change into that sexy bomb shell form of yours," Shinji redirected. Shinji then actually got a thoughtful look," but why do you do it anyway, I see no purpose for you in staying that form?" Shinji asked in a truly intrigued tone.

"It helps me conserve my Ki and control it better than most do," Maya told him of the what it was for," it's a clan technique really, it would be difficult for novices to do it if they didn't know anything about their anatomy with a fine tune control on their Ki," she knew it was against saying this to anyone outside of the clan, but she felt she could trust Shinji with this information. She didn't know why, but she just had a gut feeling about it.

"Hmm, I can see the potential in that," Shinji conceded. The many things he could do in his child form would be limited, but it would also open up possibilities he couldn't do in his current age's form. He'd most likely be able to fit in tight spaces that would otherwise be too small for his current form now, be able to slip through otherwise unbreakable grapples, and/or be able to sneak away into crowds if need be,' an infiltration and escape technique,' Shinji thought of it. He wouldn't go as far as Maya went and stay in kid form; that would alert his opponents that he was able to go in that form. Better to have an ace they don't know about than for them to be prepared for him to do be in that form when it got sticky.

"What about you, what technique was that made you stand up against Masataka's punch," seeing the raised eyebrow, she elaborated," when he is usually is in that state, nothing sort of one of the Enforcers elite are able to take down Masataka, to be able to stand up to that charged punch of his would indicate a high endurance on your body," Maya finished as she saw Shinji nodded.

"Have you ever heard of the manga called Ranma ½?" Shinji questioned to her.

Maya blinked, wondering why he suddenly asked that question," yes.." she answered slowly," but what does that have to do with my ques..."

"Have ever heard of the Bakusai Tenketsu," Shinji calmly cut in.

Nodding slowly, she remembered reading that manga as a kid. But still, what did that manga technique have to do...her eyes widened as she looked at Shinji's smug looking grin," you didn't?" she gasped him with wide eyes. Seeing him chuckle and nod, she couldn't believe that training actually worked,' he'd have to be maniac to even think of using that training,' she thought as she looked at Shinji a bit warily. But then she remembered the main character, Ranma, and how Shinji immediately copied Masataka's 'Hakka Soudoushou'," wait, does that mean you actually use 'Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū'?" she asked in wonder as she wondered if it was even possible to use such a style.

"Yup, as a kid, I had nothing else to do but take care of the place me and Soichiro stayed at, cook, read, and train," Shinji supplied. But then he shook his head with grin on his face," but I'll tell ya, it wasn't easy training by myself on the 'Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū', but it was well worth it to learn. Now I've got another Ki attack in my repertoire," Shinji grinned at himself as he nodded. He still needed to see the capabilities of the attack and break it down to see what else it can do.

"Does that mean you can...you know?" Maya asked hesitantly and idly noted that Aya and the gaki had left already.

"Know what?" Shinji raised an eyebrow as she seemed a bit excited about something.

"Can you do those Ki blasts?" Maya wondered as she always wanted to do those techniques when she was a kid. When she had learned about Ki, she thought it would be possible, but the boundaries she learned about Ki stated that it wasn't possible. But seeing how Shinji was able to withstand the Bakusai Tenketsu training, she felt he might have been able to contradict those rules.

"Yeah, I can, but I don't use my emotions do it," seeing her cock her head to the side, he explained to her," using emotional Ki, as I found out that the creator of Ranma ½ secretly pointed out, is dangerous because using that emotion in succession to power the blasts will make you dependent on that one emotion. Say you go with confidence like Ranma did, using that too much will make you arrogant and reckless that will most likely get you into a serious and dangerous situation," Shinji lectured a bit as he brought out his aura, a blue flame swirling around him. He then held his right palm out, upwards toward the sky. The blue flames then gathered around area of his palm and slowly form into a bright blue sphere," it took me at least two weeks of meditation to be able to get this done, I haven't named it and I might never do that."

"Can...I touch it?" Maya asked with intrigue in her eyes. Never had she seen such a thing done possible. Sure there were techniques that showed a force of Ki, but they weren't projected like this. The only thing that could probably come close would be Fire and Water Ki attacks. But this was no element of Ki, this was the base of all that was Ki, the life force in one's body and Shinji was holding a ball of pure life force in his right hand, amazing!

"Sure," Shinji consented as he held the pure Ki ball in front of her. Making sure the Ki wasn't harmful in anyway, Shinji let Maya touch it.

"It's warm, like the healing Ki I use," Maya muttered to herself as she felt the soft and warm feeling rush through her child formed fingers and hands. Shinji then let the energy go, the ball of Ki shrinking down into a dot before blinking it out of existence. Looking up at him, she couldn't help but want to learn how to use such a technique, but the only way to do that would be to get him in her club," hey, Shinji, I want to offer you a proposal."

"Hmm," Shinji got perplexed looked before he shrugged," sure, what's up?"

"I can help you learn more Ki techniques like that ones Masataka used on the gaki," seeing the glint in his eyes, she couldn't help but smirk internally,' hook.'

"You serious?" Shinji asked with restrained excitement in his voice.

"Yes, but I'll only do that if you accept my proposal," Maya said in a business like tone,' line.'

"So hurry up and tell me what you want already," Shinji said impatiently.

"I'll only teach you the techniques of you join my club, the Jyuuken club, and teach me how to make that Ki blast technique," Maya proposed to the technique starved teen in front of her,' and sinker,' she smirked triumphantly as Shinji immediately nodded to her.

"If that's all I gotta do, shit, you got yourself a new member," Shinji said with big smirk on his face. He couldn't help but wonder what else kind of techniques and styles she had to impart onto him.

"Great, we'll have to take Aya and Masataka to another Karaoke in celebration for our new member," Maya said happily. Now she could get some techniques that may help her goals further.

"Cool, I can sing some mean lyrics, trust me," Shinji boasted with arrogant grin.

"Let me guess, 'Anything Goes Karaoke Martial Arts'," She teased to him.

"Right, how'd ya know?" Shinji shot back with a chuckle. Maya giggled along with him. Looking to where Soichiro use to be, Shinji took out his cell and looked at the time and saw it was time for him to get back to the apartment. Looking over to Maya, he wondered if she had a ride," Hey, I think it's time to scoot, you got a ride?"

She would have said that since Natsume clan home was not that far from here to walk, she didn't need a ride. But seeing this as a chance to bond with the new member of her club, she relented to him," no, but if your offering, I'd be happy to oblige," she gave good natured grin to him as she accepted his help.

"Well, come on, let's get you home," Shinji said as he jumped down from his position on the roof. He looked up to see Maya following him, but she landed on his shoulder and steadied and situated herself on her position," being little lazy aren't we?" Shinji joked to her a bit.

"A gentleman should help a little girl in need, or am I wrong?" she shot back as she pinched his cheek in fun. Shinji would have complained about that, but he didn't mind if it was her doing it for some reason.

When they got to the parking lot, Shinji took out his keys and approached a motorcycle. It was a 2009 VFR1000 with a green serpent dragon design going around it. When he got himself seated, Maya jumped off and Shinji had the privilege of seeing her transform into her original form,' if I hadn't gotten used to Chiaki's tendencies before she broke up with me, I would have died of blood loss from my nose right now,' Shinji thought as he looked at the beauty that was now Natsume Maya," wow," Shinji said as he took the helmet he had hanging of the right handle bar.

"That's all you can say, 'wow'?" Maya teased. Shinji just shook his head and handed her the extra motorcycle helmet he had available at all times. She took it without a word and slipped it on before seating herself behind Shinji. She then wrapped her arms around his stomach, so as not to fall off,' he works hard I see,' she noted as she felt his abs.

"You good?" Shinji asked and got a nod in response that she was ready. Shinji then nodded back as he turned on the bike and took lifted the parking pedal off the ground (sorry, I haven't rode a bike for a long time, so I can't remember the word for it), and turned the ignition. The two then sped out of the parking lot in the rain that was pouring out.

It would have only taken at least five minutes to get to her house, but Maya pointed him out in the scenic route to get back to her home. Thus, the two were still on the road, going around riding in the rain. Shinji felt they should have been there by now, but he got the inkling thought she was just taking her time, maybe just trying to get at least a feel of what her newest member was like. Shinji grinned as he sped up and started to swerve around traffic at high speeds.

Maya was having a good time riding with Shinji now. Although it brought back memories of Mitsuomi and her when they rode like this, she couldn't help but feel the difference between Shinji and the older Takayanagi brother.

It took another thirty minutes before Shinji arrived at the Natsume clan home. He noted idly that it wouldn't have takin' long for her to just walk over here. Blinking a bit at this, he shrugged mentally and just went with the flow of it all.

Jumping off and giving back the helmet, Maya returned back to her chibi form. She then took out the umbrella that she had at her side and opened it to stop from getting wet further," we'll be holding a meeting about you in the morning, so don't forget to be at the Jyuuken Club Dojo first thing when you get back to Toudou Gakuen," Maya told Shinji and turned to leave," see ya, Shinji."

"See ya, Maya," Shinji waved back as she closed the door. Shinji revved up the motorcycle and smiled under his helmet," looks like things are getting interesting."

* * *

Once he got home, Shinji locked the door. If Soichiro wasn't in, it wouldn't matter since he had a key to the apartment himself. Just as he took off his shoes did the phone ring. Making his way over to the phone, Shinji picked up it up," Shinji here, what's up?"

"Shinji, it's me, Makiko," Shinji heard over the phone.

"Auntie, what's up?" Shinji asked in a kind tone this time. She was the one who took care of him and Soichiro when the times were at their worst, which earned her the right to be close to his heart. Even though she wasn't around much, it was the thought that counted since she tried her best to raise the two of them.

"Nothing much, dear; how are you and Soichiro?" she asked kindly in return.

"We're good, we're good, it's just kind of hard to do somethings without ya, you always knew how to help out when ya could," Shinji said with small smile on his face.

"Oh, don't tease your Auntie, Shinji, you two took better care of yourselves than I could," Makiko replied to him.

"Not Soichiro, if he had come here alone, I know you would've come along to make sure he was at least somewhat safe," and that was true, Soichiro moved around the school-take-over fights so much, that she came along sometimes to make sure he wasn't too injured or got in trouble with the authorities too much. This time, she was entrusting her son to Shinji to make sure he didn't get as much trouble as he did in the past.

"That's true, I may just come over there anyway," Makiko said in happy tone.

"I'd, no, we'd like that. Just let us know when you're coming and we'll make sure to meet you either halfway or just come and pick you up," Shinji assured her.

"Thank you, Shinji. Oh, and when I get there, I hope to know you two have girlfriends by then, we do need to keep the family line going dear, bye," Makiko said cheerfully before hanging up.

Shinji just looked at the phone funny for a minute before setting it back on the receiver," I swear, she is becoming more and more like Saotome Nodoka every time I talk to her," Shinji muttered as he shook his head in disbelief,' is my life becoming just like one big anime,' Shinji thought as he walked his way to his room. Just before he closed his door, he hung his head low as he reviewed everything that happened so far,' yup, my life is one big anime.'

* * *

Walking his way over to Toudou Gakuen, Shinji could only shake his head. Soichiro had come home with his head down, his thoughts down in the dumps. Shinji would have said something, but he knew Soichiro wouldn't want to talk about it until he felt he was ready. He chuckled though; he himself was just as stubborn as his blond counterpart. He sighed a moment later though, since Soichiro hadn't come to terms with his defeat, he still hadn't come along with him to school.

As he entered the ground of Toudou Gakuen, he just remembered, he had no idea where the Jyuuken Club's dojo was. Looking around, he saw a pink haired girl set in curls. She was cute and had deep blue eyes with healthy lookin' skin and was wearing the school uniform that was required for the females to wear," excuse me," he called over to her.

Hearing the voice called out, she looked towards Shinji and pointed to herself, making sure he was calling out to her. He nodded as he walked up to her," yes?" she asked as she waited for his inquiry.

"Sorry if I'm keeping ya, I'm kinda new here," Shinji said as he scratched the back of his in a reminiscent manner to a certain pigtailed fantasy martial artist," so, since that's da case, I was wonderin' if ya knew where the Jyuuken Club was?"

Shinji blinked as the polite face of the girl turned to a frown," it's off in that direction, just beside school's eastside (I don't know if that's true, but let's go with it)," she answered with a bit of heat in her voice," now if you'll excuse me?" she asked as she walked away in a bit of huff.

"Yeah…sure," Shinji relented as he looked at the cute pink haired girl walk away from him,' why is it that a lot of the girls get mad at me for no apparent reason,' Shinji wondered as he made his way in the general direction of the Jyuuken Club. (Wait til he meets a certain redhead)

If Shinji had continued to look where the pink haired girl was walking, he would've have seen her look back at him over her shoulder,' Maya's got a new member, eh?' Isuza thought as she turned her head back and made her way to her office,' I should dig up some information on him before reporting this to Mitsuomi,' the Vice-President Enforcer thought as she narrowed her a bit before entering the school.

Shinji walked toward to what he was certain was Jyuuken Club dojo, all the while admiring the great scene the Sakura trees were setting on his way over. The scene was definitely something he could just kick back, relax, and have nice soda to watch the Sakura petals blow with the wind. He really did appreciate the scene.

"I see you made it Shinji," Maya's child like voice cutting through his thoughts and daze. Maya rose an eyebrow as it was clear he just noticed her," what's up with you?" she asked confusedly.

"Nothing, nothing, just admiring the view here," Shinji waved off as he looked at the area around him.

Maya smiled at that," yeah, it is a nice place to relax in, that's why Masataka and I relax to just watch the Sakura petals."

"You and Masataka, you two are…" Shinji trailed off, as he didn't want to be hitting on her if she was involved with someone else.

"No, no, he's just the only other club member that comes," Maya informed him, wondering why his shoulders relaxed at hearing that.

"I see," Shinji said lightly, but inside,' heh, looks like she's still single, I still got a chance,' now Shinji may have felt he was moving a bit fast, he still could appreciate a woman and Maya was a woman he really wanted to get to know. It may become a fling, it may turn into something really good for them, either way, Shinji just wanted to get with her. Hey, he's a teenage boy, cut him some slack.

"Well, come on, you should meet with Aya and Masataka, so we can let them know you joined our club," Maya said as she walked toward the door of the dojo.

"Sure," Shinji agreed as he wasn't far behind her. Opening the doors for her, he bowed and gestured for her to go on in before him," and they say chivalry is dead," Shinji joked to her.

Rolling her eyes at him, she could see he was really a joker like Bunsichi at times. She sighed, she missed those days, but you gotta move on. Looking at him, she shook her head," just get in," Maya said sternly.

"Hai, hai," Shinji did as he was told and walked in ahead of her. As soon as he did, he saw the two he saw the other day, Aya and Masataka. Aya looked a bit worried and seemed to want to say something, most likely to ask him if he had seen Soichiro, since it was obvious that she was fussing over how the blond was acting. He looked over to the male of the two and noted the little scowl on his face. Shinji chuckled heartedly as he saw the bandage around his head, most likely to bandage the blow he had caused by shooting him back with his own technique and hitting his head.

"Well, you two, let me introduce our newest member, Ikari Shinji," Maya introduced to the other two.

"Nice to meet yas," Shinji said with cocky grin on his face.

"Pleased to meet you, Shinji-san," Aya said as she bowed politely to her fellow freshman.

"Yeah, same here," Masataka grunted as he too bowed politely to Shinji. Just as he got up, he felt the blow to his crotch, making him gasp in pain and hold his precious organ," sempai, why'd you do that?" he asked as he looked to Maya who had struck him with her kendo stick.

"You do not greet your new member in such rude manner of talking," Maya scolded him.

Shinji laughed a bit and waved his hand at them, gesturing that it was all good," naw, it's cool, I know I'd be pissed if I was hit by my own technique and was knocked out by it," Shinji said as he put his hands in his pockets. He walked up to his fellow brunette and took his right hand out and put it out in front of him," we cool man?"

Looking at the hand and at Shinji, Masataka sighed and took his hand and shook it," yeah, we're good," he relented to Shinji, making the boy chuckle good naturedly. Separating each other's hands, Masataka asked the question that had been bugging him ever since he was knocked out," I'm just wondering though, how'd you use my technique so fast and correctly? Did you used to study under the Takayanagi clan?"

Shinji put his cocky grin on and tapped his head," it's all in the mind man, it only takes me one or two times to see a technique and I make it my own. And I never met anyone of your clan," Shinji informed him.

"But that's impossible, no one can learn a technique that quick and you've had to train under my clan to use that technique," Masataka insisted as it was hard to comprehend such a thing.

"However impossible it maybe Takayanagi, Shinji is able to use the technique," Maya cut in as she felt it was time to inform the two of Shinji's unique style," and it was all because he uses a fictional style of fighting."

"What style is that Onee-chan?" Aya asked in wonder, she too was surprised when Shinji had used the 'Hakka Soudoushou'.

"That would be 'Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū'," Shinji answered with the same grin on his face.

Blinking at the name of the style, the two tried to remember where they had heard that style before. From what Maya had said, it was something that was of fictional style, which meant that it was likely from a manga. It took a bit of time, but Aya was the first to realize where she had remembered the style," sugoi, you can do that style off of that Ranma ½ manga?"

Gasping a bit, Masataka looked at Shinji for confirmation, who nodded," yup, however unbelievable that is, I am the true and sole user of the 'Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū'," Shinji proudly announced to them.

Masataka couldn't figure out why that style would matter, but when he remembered the manga, it made perfect sense to him now. Thinking hard, he remembered something about a Bakusai Tenketsu, it was the only thing that could have saved Shinji from being a piles of broken bones when he had tried to cave in the punk's face in. It also explained how Shinji was able to use the technique he had done when he had used it on Soichiro.

"Well, now that we've gotten ourselves comfortable with Shinji around, it's time we planned for another Karaoke night!" Maya announced cheerfully.

"That sounds good," Masataka commented happily.

"We'll have so much fun," Aya cheerfully said as she bounce up and down in excitement, her 'talents' bouncing up and down with her, making Masataka blush a bit and Shinji to snicker at her enthusiasm with seeing the blush on the other boy's face.

"Sounds good to me," Shinji agreed with them as the four settled down to talk about what day and time they wanted to have the Karaoke Night.

* * *

Shinji played around with the plugsuit that was fitted onto him. He really didn't get why he had to wear this and it made him think he looked like some sort of pansy with a love for rubber. Right now, he had the top of it down and tied around his waist as he sat down on a bench, his torso shown to all as he drank a bottle of water.

He had just come out of the training program for the Eva and was wondering one thing,' I guess I shouldn't have gone against the training they had for me.'

The reason for that thought was that all the good doctor, Ritsuko, had him do was target and shoot his rifle at a dummy of the Angel. Ever time was just target and fire, target and fire, target and fire. The shit had gotten so boring. To Shinji, training should get your body pumped and get muscle memory on how to do this and that in certain situations, not just stand and fire. Doing that would just get you killed.

So, after doing another set of target and fire, he had tossed the rifle, charged in and jumped kicked a dummy Angel. Ritsuko didn't expect that and was force to type down a program for the angel to retaliate. In doing so made the Angel fight in the same manner it did when he first fought it. Each time it got too easy for him to beat down the Angel, Ritsuko had to quickly come up with a new idea on how to fight Shinji and Shinji kept adapting as he tossed, punched, kicked, and shot off rounds at each new dummy Angel.

That had gone on for at least five hours and had gotten him a chewing off of his ears as soon as he left the Virtual Training Simulation. She had argued with him that the training that they had him do earlier was for him to ease himself into the Eva. But Shinji had argued that if another Angel had came again soon, that the Angel wouldn't care for his level of piloting and would try to kill him and that training should test the person's limits and adaptability. After saying that, it was kind of hard to argue, so Ritsuko had relented and asked if he at least tell her to step up the training if he felt the training was becoming lax. He had to at least compromise to that, one look at her hands shaking was all he needed. Straining her hands to type so fast to keep up with him must have been taxing.

Thinking back to thoughts of Maya, he remembered that tonight was the Karaoke Night they had planned on,' wonder if she's any good,' he wondered as got up and threw away the empty bottle. As he walked down the hall to get back to Ritsuko and see if there was any other Eva training, he passed a group of women that worked for Nerv. He smirked in a cocky manner as he saw their blushes and giggles as he passed by,' sorry girls, I got my sights on another,' he thought as he gave a little wave to them, making them giggle more and wave back.

Getting into a room, he saw the blond doctor going over some data on a computer. She looked up and saw him and smiled in an almost foxy manner, liking what she was seeing,' too bad he's so young,' she sighed sadly in her head. She then focused and got a professional face on," ah, Shinji, what is you want?"

"I was just wondering if there was anymore training," Shinji replied to her with arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Why? Got a date tonight?" Ritsuko teased a bit to him.

"You could say that," Shinji answered with a smirk spreading across his face.

"Oh," Ritsuko quirked an eyebrow and wondered who would hang around with someone like Shinji. As much as he was a punk, he was a nice one at least. He may be rough around the edges, but he at least was good company to those who he respected. Something that she opted for since it seemed he only respected and was kind to if someone reciprocated those feelings.

It still boggled her that he had decked the commander and not get in trouble for it. But it seemed the last time she talked to the commander about that, before initiated their one-night stands, was that the commander was actually proud that Shinji had grown such confidence. Not that he said it out loud, but she could see it in his cold eyes that he said that. It might also be that Shinji was somewhat like him before he became engaged to his dead wife, Ikari Yui, since he was a bit of street fighting punk before then.

"Well, let's see," going over what she had on her computer, she checked over what was left," hmm, not much and we could take care of it another day, so I guess we could cut it early today," Ritsuko relented to him.

"Heh, cool, thanks doc," Shinji said as he rushed out of the room with wave goodbye.

After seeing him leave, she sighed," if only he were older, or If only I was younger," she said with disappointment before getting back to her computer, she had data to compile before going to Gendo for some much needed nookie.

Getting dressed up into his clean clothes, his usual black tank top with a white serpent dragon, a pair of new navy blue jeans, black and white sneakers, and a black button shirt with a yin and yang symbol on the back that had a dragon on the top and a tiger on the bottom, seemingly fighting one another. Looking at a mirror, he messed up the front of his hair a bit, making sure the spikes that were there were in the right positions. Nodding to himself, he left out of the locker room.

As soon as he did, he passed by the blue haired girl, who was still in bandages. Looking at the direction she came from, he noted it was the direction from his Pop's office,' must have just reported to him, or…' he shuddered a bit at that thought. He didn't like the idea of his Pop's doing such a thing, even though he couldn't give two shits about him. Shinji just shrugged to himself before getting back to the task of leaving, never noticing the red eye gaze of Ayanami Rei.

Parking his bike, he looked over to the entrance and saw Maya, in her adult form in a nice pink one piece that was close to showing that ass of her's and showing a nice amount of cleavage. Shinji walked over to her and waved," hey, what's up?"

"Hey," Maya greeted back with a smile on.

Shinji looked around and noted one thing," where are Aya and Masataka?" he asked as he couldn't see hide nor hair of the two Jyuuken Club members.

Maya sighed a bit audibly and got his attention," Aya is too worried about that gaki cousin of yours, so she opted to stay behind tonight and Masataka didn't want to come if Aya wasn't coming along," Maya informed him.

"That guy is crushin' hard," Shinji muttered under his breath.

Nodding her head a bit as she actually heard what he said, she opened her eyes and got a playful smirk on her face," well, you and I will just have to make up for their absence tonight," she then took his hand and gently led him towards the Karaoke. Shinji just smiled and allowed her to do so.

After telling the waiter what they wanted to eat, Shinji turned to Maya and looked at her closely,' oooh, I can't understand why she doesn't stay in this form if she keeps lookin' this good,' shaking his head mentally, he reoriented himself to ask her some things," so, how exactly are we going to go about training?"

Having already thought about it before tonight, she answered immediately," well, I was thinking that we could get the training under way during Golden Week. Since it almost time for that, we'll have plenty of time to use the break for training. So in order to do that, you and Masataka will be staying over at our place for awhile," Maya informed him of her plans. She really couldn't wait to be able to do those Ki ball blasts when she learned it from Shinji.

Shinji was having similar thoughts about what her style of fighting was about," that sounds like a good time for it," Shinji agreed to it as he leaned back and draped his arms back over the seat, innocently putting his left arm close to Maya shoulders, yet not touching them. Shinji glanced at her to see if she noticed and saw she had an amused smile on her face.

Maya couldn't help but be amused by Shinji's blatant moves of flirting with her. She had many men try to have a go at her and they met her fist and feet as payment. But, as she gave her own glance at Shinji's silent chuckling face, she could at least let it slide for this one guy. At least he was doing more than Mitsuomi did.

The door opened up and the waiter came in with their orders. Shinji, paying the man, took the tray and set it down on the table. They talked about the little stuff for a bit and about some training methods. Once they were done, the two of smirked at each other," you ready to see some real singin'?" Shinji asked with cocky grin.

"Are you?" She asked with a playful grin on.

Shinji extended his hand towards the booth's karaoke machine," ladies first," Shinji said with the same grin on his face.

* * *

And so, after some singing, the two were now just walking around the neighborhood. The both of them felt it was too early to turn in and still wanted to hang around with each other.

"So, just as I entered the park, I saw this old man reading a newspaper. So, I'm thinking, why not do a little training. I go in, quietly using the Umisenken and snatch a piece of the newspaper he was holding, making a perfect circle right in the center, just like when Ranma did when he was training in the usage of Umisenken," Shinji chuckled, as he remembered the face on the old man," you should have seen his face, I could have sworn the dude was going have a heart attack."

Maya giggled, as she could remember reading that part in the Ranma ½ manga. She would've have liked to see the real look of someone who had that happen to them," so how about the Yamasenken, is that all it's cracked up to be?" she asked curiously.

"Well, it's..." Shinji stopped as he felt an ill intent in the air.

Maya noticed the look on his face and wondered," Shinji, what's wro..." she was cut off as he suddenly started to roof jump over somewhere," SHINJI, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" she asked loudly as she quickly ran after him. That was when she felt the ill intent in the air herself,' did he sense it before I did?' she wondered before making her way to the source, positive that Shinji was on the way there.

'Hehehe, now for the punishment,' thought Tsutomu Ryuzaki as he had a brown haired girl, who's clothes he forcefully ripped off, positioned for him to put his dick into enter her.

As his mouth salivated and was about to rape the poor girl, he felt a tap on his shoulder and heard a whistle from behind him. He looked back and was about to burn the punk who interrupted the punishment for the two Freshman of Toudou Gakuen, but was stopped as he felt the punch with the force of a sledge hammer cross his face and sent him flying out the window.

Shinji snarled at the blond punk that was about to rape his ex-girl, Chiaki. Despite being broken up, the two still cared for one another and what this punk was about to do was a crime that went beyond his rational mind. Seeing as he had a bit of time, he quickly went to Chiaki's side," Oi, Chi-chan, daijobu?" (hey, Chi-chan, you okay?) getting no answer and seeing her shocked face, he snarled at the punk that made her feel this traumatized,' she's in shock, that asshole's going to get new blow hole after this.'

"What the hell are you are doing, you teme (bastard)!?" Ryuzaki asked in rage at being interrupted in his fun.

"What I'm doing is taking out the trash, asshole," Shinji said in almost silent, but deadly tone," what the hell do YOU think you're doing?"

"You wouldn't understand, it's all just punishment for two Freshmen," the blond punk then smirked sadistically, as his form erupted into red flames," I'm sure you know them, we already have some information on you, Ikari Shinji, cousin to one Nagi Soichiro and friend to Bob Makihara," he said as he menacingly stepped towards Shinji.

That got Shinji's attention," what do my friends have ta do with this?" Shinji demanded him.

"It's all punishment for all the serial violence the two have done and you just interrupted the punishment," he then got dark chuckled going on," so that lumps you in with them, the expulsion will reported for all three of you once I turn you into charcoal, bitch," Ryuzaki then dashed at Shinji, throwing a punch towards him and made blast of fire Ki racing towards him.

Shinji jumped out of the way, thanking that the fire Ki didn't blast towards Chiaki's way. As he kept dodging fire Ki blasts, Shinji looked over the guys fighitng style. It wasn't that hard to figure this guy's style of fighting relied on his fire Ki blasts to hit the opponent, but that's where it stopped being impressive. The guy mindlessly let loose his blast that he just shot them, hoping for them to hit a vital spot, his posture was all wrong, the way he shot them off was uncontrolled; all in all, he plain out sucked ass.

'But...' Shinji though for a bit as he looked at the flames coming at him and the flames surrounding Ryuzaki. There was one move that he could do that would be good time to practice and hopefully be able to manifest. And so, he delved into a technique that he used partially when he first met his Pops again.

"If I beat you, does that mean this expulsion is off?" Shinji asked in a neutral tone, his eyes looking almost as cold as ice. Just as he asked that, Maya came around the corner and blinked at how his voice was.

'Is that...' she trailed off in thought, as she recognized what might be happening just now.

"Heh, like it matters, the decision is final, it wouldn't even matter if those two joined your club," Ryuzaki shot back.

From what Shinji could tell, it would matter and it would matter even more if the two did join. But there was also something in his voice when he mentioned the two, along with himself," tell me Ryuzaki, do me and my friends...scare you?" he would have smirked at the stunned and angered face that appeared on the blond punk's face, but he was deep in the technique he was using.

The stunned state melted in a boiling inferno, making the fire Ki that blazed around him erupt almost like a volcano," watch that tone of yours, asshole. Don't think just because you're good enough to dodge my attacks that it means you can beat me, even Natsume Maya would have trouble with me now," having not seen Maya just come in, he couldn't see or hear Maya herself scoffing loudly and shaking her head at Ryuzaki's little fantasy.

Shinji just cocked his head," I doubt that, she's more skilled and more powerful than you'll ever be," although he hadn't seen her fight, he could just tell from the way she moved and how her Ki moved around her that it was true in what he said. He too also didn't see Maya, and thus missed the smile that spoke of her skills.

Ryuzaki, obviously enraged further, rushed in with his fire Ki swirling dangerously around him. As he started to punch and send fire Ki blasts at Shinji, Shinji himself just kept dodging and parrying all of his attacks easily and kept jumping back.

'Is he really going to do it?' Maya wondered as she watched Ryuzaki and Shinji fight each other. After a few seconds, her eyes widened a bit as she confirmed what she saw and felt,' he is, he's leading Ryuzaki into a spiral and the rise in Ki is enough to let anyone know what he's planning next, if they know what he's doing,' Maya thought as she waited in anticipation for one of most powerful martial art techniques to be unleashed.

"What's the matter, can't see what's in front of your eyes," Shinji taunted in an icy tone, still enraging Ryuzaki more. He dodged a haymaker and leaned back to dodge a fire Ki blast," I'm sorry, was supposed to hit me," another dodge and parry," you couldn't hit the broadside of a barn," duck and side-step," my dead grandmother can move faster than you."

"shut up, shut up, shut UP, SHUT UUUUPPPP!!" Ryuzaki was clearly off his rocker now, the taunts and dodges further enraging him into his crazed state. When Shinji stopped moving, and pulled back his hand, he madly rushed in to pulverize the brown wild haired teen," DIE!!" he exclaimed in rage as he sent a hardened punch surrounded in Ki fire at Shinji.

'Now!' Shinji thought in an icy tone as he sent a cork screw uppercut towards Ryuzaki. When it missed, the blond punk was about to mouth off, only to be cut off by Shinji's exclamation," HIRYU SHOTEN HA! (Flying Dragon Ascension Strike)" Shinji called out as he formed a dragon tornado of Ki of opposing temperatures, making Ryuzaki lift up into the air, twisting and thrashing his body as it did so, due to his fired up state and Shinji's cold emotioned Ki.

"Amazing!" Maya whispered in awe at the technique being used in in reality.

Chiaki was in a similar state of awe at how her ex-boyfriend formed the tornado. She had heard from Bob, her current boyfriend, on how Shinji was a whole lot tougher then both him and Soichiro and his abilities on what was supposed to be just in mangas. After hearing that, she wrote it off at her boyfriend trying to jerk her leg, but seeing it now was something that rocked her view on reality.

Shinji held on to the technique for all he could, the winds were making it tough to stay in one place and keep the Hyo no Konpaku (Soul of Ice) in check. Just as it was about to get to be too much, Ryuzaki shot out of the mouth of the dragon tornado and was sent hurtling towards a bill board. He then crashed into it headfirst, his head seemingly in the crotch of Smokey Bear, with him saying 'only you can stop forest fires'.

Shinji took in a calming breathe and turned over to see Maya's awed face," heh, Hiryu Shoten Ha: success," Shinji then got a cocky smirk on," well, I guess I can write that one off as a new technique for me," Shinji said with shrug.

"I still can't believe you were able to pull it off," Maya said with astonishment in her tone.

"I'm the best," Shinji said simply, as if it were fact.

Maya would have shot his boast down if it weren't for Soichiro and Bob running into the scene," oh, the gaki and gaijin are here," Maya noted to Shinji.

"Eh?" Shinji blinked he turned to the two running towards them. That was when he remembered," oh shit, Chi-chan!" he exclaimed as he rushed over to and jumped over the broken window of the laundry mat. When he saw here putting on a fresh pair of clothing, a plain black t-shirt and light blue pants, he rushed over and hugged," are you okay?"

Chiaki, stunned for a bit, sank into his hug," thanks to you, I'm more than okay," just as she said that, Soichiro and Bob rushed in.

"CHIAKI!" Bob exclaimed as he rushed over to the two.

"BOB!" she too exclaimed as she made equal haste over to her boyfriend. The two then embraced each other feircely.

'That was corny,' Shinji thought with a deadpanned expression on his face.

"What the hell happened here? Me and Bob were just looking for Chiaki when we saw that big ass tornado," Soichiro mouthed off as soon as she saw Shinji.

"Some punk ass tried to rape Chi-chan here," at hearing that, Bob was shaking with rage," but I made it in time before he could do anything of the sort and sent his ass flying with that tornado," Shinji said, making the two blink at what he said.

"You...made that tornado?" Bob said in confusion, trying to make sense of it and wondered if Shinji had gone off his rocker.

"I'm sure you guys have heard of it, or at least, you have Soichiro," Shinji said with a grin on his face.

"Eh?" Soichiro made a face as he couldn't think of what his cousin meant.

"Hiryu Shoten Ha," at hearing that, Bob was clueless, as he had never read a manga book in his life. But while he was clueless, Soichiro's mouth hung wide open with his eyes almost popping out, since he had read the manga books Shinji had bought.

"You're shittin' us...right?" Soichiro said in a hesitant tone. Seeing the grin on Shinji's face that told him he wasn't shittin' at all, Soichiro looked down at the floor,' am I...really that much weaker than you cuz?'

"But that isn't what matters now," Shinji said as he got all three of their attentions.

"What ya mean Shinji?" Bob asked in confusion.

"That guy that was about to rape Chiaki said something about you two receiving punishment and that Chiaki was one of the punishments you would receive," Shinji informed that two.

"You mean someone ordered that punk to rape Chiaki!?" Bob hollered in anger, tightening his hug around Chiaki, who trembled a bit at how close she was to being violated.

"Yeah, but who could and would do that?" Shinji as he confirmed it to his friend and asked himself in wonder. It wasn't that he was mad, he was still a little, but he had let off a lot of steam with the Hiryu Shoten Ha on Ryuzaki.

"It was the Executive Council's Enforcers group that sent Ryuzaki," Maya answered Shinji as she made her presence known. Everyone turned to her, making Bob raise an eyebrow at and Soichiro blush a bit at what she was wearing.

"Who are those guys?" Shinji asked as he dug information.

"The Executive Council is the main force among the students of Toudou Gakuen, they keep the order on the school and punish the students that do not follow their rules," Maya informed them, making both Bob and Soichiro piece together as to why this happened.

'It was almost my fault Chiaki got raped,' Bob thought in an almost defeated tone. It was something that he really didn't like. Soichiro had similar thoughts and that made him feel equally as bad," I'm gonna bust that punk's head wide open," Bob said in an enraged tone.

"You won't be able to beat him," Shinji said with even tone in his voice.

"And what's makes you say that, you don't know if..."

But Bob's was cut off as Shinji appeared right in front of him in a burst of speed, with a Ki ball right in front of his face, making Soichiro and Bob gasp a bit in surprise and Chiaki putting her hands in front of her mouth to cover her own," he may not be as fast as me, but the power in this ball of Ki would match the power of his flame Ki and would devastate you at your current strength," as he said that, he pulled away his hand and let the sphere of Ki dissipate," as of right now, you couldn't best him, and as far as I can tell, he's most likely the weakest of the Enforcer group," Shinji said as he turned to Maya and walked toward her," go home guys, I'll talk to you later about this," Shinji said as he put his arm around Maya's shoulder and led her away from them.

* * *

As the two made their way over to the Natsume Clan home, Shinji still had his arm wrapped around Maya's shoulder. Maya would have taken it off, but could feel that Shinji was in turmoil right now. She could tell he was still a bit angered at, what she pieced together, almost happened. Hell, she almost had the same experience two years ago. Luckily, it hadn't gotten that far, but it had also been a turning point in her life for her and her brother.

Shinji was relieved, but angered at what happened just about two hours before. If he had gotten there any later, Chiaki would have been truly violated and that punk ass would have the pleasure of doing it. He was grateful that he had gotten there in time and utterly thanked his training in using Ki and sensing intents in the area around him. But now, he was worried what other creeps the Executive Council would send next. Would it be just like that same punk, Ryuzaki, who would go after Chiaki again, or would it be someone that would go directly for his cousin and his best friend, who was also his friend, and beat the? He had no illusions that the two could handle the Enforcer group, not after seeing the power their weakest member could pull off. That made him decide, he needed to convince them to join the Jyuuken Club.

"Are you okay, Shinji," Maya asked in a bit of worry.

Shinji lifted up his gaze from the ground and looked at her in the eye, his eyes narrowed and his face etched in a mood of seriousness," yeah, I'm okay, just..."

"Just what?" Maya asked as she noted his hesitance.

"It's been awhile since my eyes were narrowed this much into a 'Death Glare' and...well..." he turned to her with the same look on his face," my muscles are stuck," he said simply.

Maya almost tripped over and immediately pinched his cheeks apart in frustration,' I was worried about him like this and he pulls this off,' Maya thought in frustrated annoyance. As she let go of his cheeks and was satisfied with snap that was heard, she then wore a smirk in satisfaction," there you go, now there's the face you usually wear."

"Heheheh, thanks," Shinji chuckled a little as he rubbed the red spot on his cheeks a bit. But then turned over to serious look, though it wasn't as hard as before," I just wonder why the Enforcer group, that you said was supposed to keep order in Toudou Gakuen, would order such a thing as rape another girl," Shinji wondered out loud.

"Well, I don't think it was what they had in mind, as the one who orders them let's the chosen Enforcer do what they think is punishment enough. Usually, it's just a beat down, but those like Ryuzaki would sink as low as to what might have happened if you hadn't interfered just now," Maya answered him with a solemn tone in her voice.

Hearing this, he asked," will this get the Jyuuken Club in trouble or anything, since I interfered with the punishment the Executive Council approved of? I mean, not that I care about what they do ta my ass, but if it gets all of ya's in trouble, I could just quit the..."

"No, no, it's alright, if it was me, I would have done the same as you did even if I didn't know her," Maya cut him off, not wanting him to leave, since he could very well be the one that could actually beat Mitsuomi," it wouldn't have mattered anyway, the Jyuuken Club and the Executive Council have been in a sort of stand off anyways. So, in way, this was bound to happen sooner or later," she said as she turned back and started to walk ahead.

"So that means, that we'll have to prepare for a big fight, eh?" Shinji asked neutrally before feral smirk appeared on his face," heh, I can't wait for it," Shinji whispered under his breath as he jogged up to her to catch up.

* * *

It was morning now and the events of last night weighed a bit heavy in both Soichiro and Bob's minds as they sat at the table of dinning room, waiting for a good breakfast Shinji was cooking up. As the two wanted to ask why Shinji was with the Natsume sister last night, Shinji had butted in saying that they needed to talk before they went to Toudou Gakuen.

As soon as Shinji came in with the eggs, bacon and hash browns, they started to eat," I wanted to talk ta ya guys about joining the Jyuuken Club, the club I'm apart of now," Shinji said as he started to dice up his eggs.

"You joined the munch-kins club?" Soiciro asked with a bit of disbelief in his voice.

"Why?" Bob asked as he wanted to get to the point of the matter.

"Well, seeing as how you two have been targeted by the Enforcers, you'll need some back up. Plus, from what I just learned, the Jyuuken Club is in opposition to the Executive Council," Shinji informed the two of them as he started the mix the food around a bit.

"So if we want a crack at those Enforcer assholes..." Soichiro started as he took a bit of his bacon.

"...we should join the club that has the best chance of going against them," Bob finished as he drank some orange juice.

"Exactly, and the training that we'll do in the coming week, Golden Week, will be the time we get right into the training," Shinji said as he took a loaf of bread and put some of breakfast on it and ate some of it like a sandwich," I'm going to set some specific training for both of you with Maya's help."

"About that..." Bob started as he got a big grin on his face," what was she doing in that dress with you all snazzed up in that new clothing you just got the other day, man?" Soichiro, hearing this, leaned in as he was interested in his answer.

Shinji looked back and forth between the two and wondered if he should answer them or not. Shrugging a bit, it wouldn't hurt to let them know what happened," well, me and her were supposed to have some fun with da other two, Masataka and..." he turned to Soichiro and smiled big," Aya," hearing that name made the blond twitch a bit, making the wild brown haired boy snicker a bit," but da two didn't show up, so we had our own fun at the Karaoke bar around your area Bob," Shinji leaned back, and started to think back on that night," I gotta tell ya, she's fun to be around with once she cuts back being that untouchable girl that she is."

Bob got up beside him and nudged him with his elbow," so, what's up, you going for it?" Bob prodded a bit.

"Psh, you havta ask?" Shinji looked at him oddly with amusement. The two, though, missed the put out face on Soichiro's face," anyhow, come on, gotta get you two introduced as the new club members of the Jyuuken Club," Shinji said as he walked over the coat racket and took the black custom school jacket and buttoned up and made his way over to door, picking up the book bag along the way. Not one to be left behind, the other two followed, ready to get introduced and start their path on becoming the strongest they could.

**A/N:** Well, that's Ch. 2 for all of you, the next chapter will have the next battle with the Fourth Angel. As for the model of the bike I got Shinji on this, I really just picked a model of motorcycle at random, so that's that. As for the interaction between Shinji and Maya, it'll develop more when the training starts, though some things that happened during the training in Golden Week on Tenjho Tenge will stay the same, so that the story can continue. I might or might not do the Bowling Alley Fight happen in the next chap, it'll really depend on how it works out and how it'll fit into the Evangelion series. Well, if want to know anything else or something, just reveiw or PM me, ja ne.

NeroSparda


	3. TRAINING PLANS

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Evangelion, Tenjho Tenge, or any other anime I'll crossover with these two.

TRAINING

"Jeez, that woman can talk my ear off when she's pissed," Shinji muttered as he started to put his school uniform on. He had just fought the Fourth Angel, this one having come out right in the early morning of three O'clock, with him only getting at least three hours of sleep after beating Ryuzaki and his 'date' with Maya.

_FLASHBACK_

_Shinji, in the Eva, hid behind the building with the rifle clutched to his chest, waiting for the Angel to get into position. It really pissed him off that this Angel had to come when he should be getting some good z's right about now._

'_Oh I'm a gonna kill this fucker for messing with my sleep time,' Shinji thought with a hard scowl on his face._

_When he looked at the radar, he saw a red blip just come into view. Waiting for just a bit more, he moved the Eva's forefinger onto the trigger of the rifle,' a little closer,' the blip continued,' a little closer,' he continued as the Angel continued on its merry way towards the location of Nerv,' NOW!' he exclaimed into his thoughts and shot out of his position. Leveling the rifle and locking onto the purple…dildo?_

_Shinji had to stifle a laugh at the look of his Angel, but nonetheless, in less than a second, pulled the trigger while he could not help but say," say hello to my little friend!" he said in a mock accent similar to that old move called Scarface, as he sent a barrage of bullets at the Angel._

_It didn't any good for Shinji as the bullet's pinged off against the Angel's A.T. Field,' that damn shield again, do all these assholes have 'em,' Shinji thought with a scowl as he kept the trigger on the rifle to keep firing, while holding with one hand and strafing to the left. Not a moment later, the Angel used beam like whips and sent them coiling towards Shinji. Having practiced against dodging multiple attacks before, Shinji easily jumped over the low swipe and started to twist around the air and also dodged the follow up swipes at him that Angel sent at him._

_The Angel may not have hit him, but it did slice through the electrical chord that powered the Eva," Damn, Shinji, the Angel just cut your electrical connection, hurry up to the next chord now," Misato ordered him over the communications link they had to the purple robot._

"_Shit, right," Shinji acknowledged as he landed and turned towards to where the next electrical chord was located, but made the mistake of showing his back to the Angel. In doing that mistake, the Angel took the chance and latched the beam whip onto Shinji's ankle, making Shinji bite off the scream of pain from feeling his ankle being burn to a roast._

_The next thing Shinji knew, he was flying in the sky,' dammit, I made a rookie mistake,' Shinji thought angrily as he berated himself as he rearranged himself in the air. He then landed on the side of a mountain on his feet and quickly checked his time,' I've only got two minutes left? That damn timer goes off too fast,' Shinji cursed a bit and saw the Angel closing in on his position._

"_Shinji, retreat for now," Misato ordered quickly._

"_Sorry Misato, but I ain't got time for that, might as well kill this guy quickly," Shinji said as he started to gather took out his progressive knife,' I'll use this as a imitation medium, no need for Oyaji to know I can make this out of pure will alone,' he thought as he started to gather his Ki around the vibrating blade._

"_Shinji, Shinji, get your ass back here now," Misato called out to the wild brown haired boy, only to note that she was being ignored, which really left her steaming,' I'm going to freaking chew his ass out for this,' after a bit of silence in thought of that, she almost blushed atomically but thankfully stopped herself,' maybe I shouldn't have worded it like that.'_

_She was about to try again when she and everyone else was surprised what Shinji did next. A haze of blue fire sprouted from the progressive knife before it compacted itself to look like a blue light saber," what the hell?" Ritsuko asked incredulously, voicing most of the people thoughts._

_Only one did notice what this was and voiced it," that's a Ki-sword," Makoto muttered out loud enough for almost all to hear._

"_Explain, First Lieutenant Hyuga," Gendo asked in his usual cold monotone voice._

_Seeing everyone looking at him in wonder, he blushed a bit at the attention," I know it doesn't sound plausible sir," Makoto said as he scratched the back of his head, hoping this wouldn't make him look stupid," but what Shinji just did was based off an old manga, what he's doing is compacting his life energy, or Ki, or A.T. Field, or however you want to say it, and shaping it into the fashion of a sword."_

_While some just looked at him as if wondering if he was that much of geek, the remaining had look of wonder, wonder of what else Shinji was capable of. Gendo made a mental note to find what he could do to try and get at least some form of control over his son. Maybe he should have Rei move in with the boy so she could observe any weaknesses the boy has._

"_I ain't got no time left for ya, chump," Shinji said out loud as he charged in and started to dodge all the whip like motions the Angel was sending him._ _Shinji knew he only enough time for this last move, a total of ten seconds. Once in range, he sent a barrage of rapid slashes._

"_A rain of slahes?!" Misato was amazed at the speed of the slashes were going as they were too fast for the eye to see. Many would also agree about the speed as all they saw was series of blue blurs from the form Ki-sword._

_The rain of slashes stopped, as the Angel at least hit the Eva through the shoulder with a beam whip. But it's short score victory was cut off as it fell into a dice of Angel cubes. Before the Eva went dead, they heard Shinji mutter the words of the technique he just used,__" Hiten__ Mitsurugi-Ryū:__Ryūsōsen (__Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style: Dragon's Nest Strike)__."_

_After a bit of silence, the commander broke the silence," explanation,__ First Lieutenant Hyuga__," Gendo commanded once again._

_Makoto answered quicker this time, since it seemed he was going to be the one to explain the techniques Shinji will be using from now on. Coughing a bit to dig up his memories on his particular knowledge on the Kenjutsu, he spoke," the __Hiten__ Mitsurugi-Ryū, as it is translated as the __Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style, is a fictional Kenjutsu that allows the user to move at super human speeds, the manga often states that is up on par to the speed of the gods themselves. This style also allows the user to use many powerful techniques, along with__ battōjutsu. Using such techniques along with Shinsoku, or God-speed, allows the user to quickly overpower and dispatch opponents with their sword before they have time to react. If the user had an actual katana and was using it upon an army of people, be it with swords to guns, they wouldn't be able to keep track with the swordsmen since the practitioner can read multiple opponents moves and therefore dodge and strike in a speed of light. You wouldn't even have time to pray."_

_After a bit of silence happened again, Fuyutsuki leaned in and whispered to Gendo," you son is truly full of surprises, Gendo. I don't know if we'll really be able to handle him," though it did really put a damper on their plans, the old man couldn't be happier the son of his favorite student, Ikari Yui, was most likely out of Gendo's reach._

_Gendo frowned at this; this made his son all the more powerful, a little too powerful. There had to be something that he could use to at least control the Third Child's actions, at least until the war with the Angels were over. Making Rei spy a bit on Shinji was seemingly going to be his only option, since the Section Two Agents were regularly beaten down by the Third Child for sneaking around him. After the twentieth beat down, he had called them off since it only made his agents punching bags for Third Child._

_Misato though, had other plans, as she stomped her way to the cells, since she knew the Section Two Agents would put Shinji in there for disobeying orders from a superior," don't go too hard on him," she heard Ritsuko, only the hmph at her. She could just feel the sigh and shake of the fake blonds head as she made her way to the cells to tell the street fighting punk off._

_END OF FLASBACK_

"She really needs ta get laid, she's too stressed out," Shinji mumbled to himself for a bit as he button the school jacket,' maybe I can help with that,' Shinji thought seriously for second before shaking his head," naaahhh, she'd probably get a big fuss about me being her Junior by more then ten years…wouldn't mind though," Shinji added as an after thought as he closed the locker.

* * *

Shinji rode his way, once again, to Toudou Gakuen. But this time, he decided on a little detour and found himself in front of the Natsume clan home. As he stopped in front of the door, he gently knocked onto the door front of the gate of clan grounds, gently because if he didn't restrain his usual strength, the door would split into splinters.

Not a second later after knocking, the doors opened to show the two Natsume sister's coming out,' probably just got out of door of their house,' Shinji guessed.

"Shinji-san, what are you doing here?" Aya asked in her innocent sounding voice.

"Really, what're you doing here, Shinji?" Maya asked with raised eyebrow now in her Chibi-mode again.

"Eh, I just took a bit of a detour and thought I could give your a little lift, Maya," Shinji offered as he held his helmet in his right hand. He then turned to Aya and grinned," I would try and get Soichiro to get his motorcycle, but he can't ride worth for shit. So, he's not with me," Shinji then tilted his head a bit to her," you wanna ride with us? The bike is big enough for the two of ya if Maya stays in that Chibi-mode of hers."

Aya shook her head, a little disappointed that Soichiro-sama wasn't with his cousin, she really wanted to cuddle with him again, no matter how reluctant he is to return the cuddling," it's alright, the school isn't far, and I'm fine on my own."

"Okay," he then turned towards the silver haired chibi," so, what's up? You wanna ride with me for a bit?"

Maya tilted her head in thought. If anything, she could tell Shinji was still trying to put some moves on her, but he seemed at least genuine in his interests in her instead of going for a quick fuck, not like the perverts at the school. She could sense it in his Ki. Maya didn't want to lead Shinji on, but maybe it was time to move on from Mitsuomi. A lot of the things that are going on at Toudou Gakuen somewhat started with her being stubborn and rash with her decisions.

Looking at Shinji's smirking face, she grew a smirk of her own, a genuine one," sure, it's not like I really attend the classes anyway," Maya snickered a bit with Shinji, who nodded.

"I hear ya, I already know some of da course class's education, so I skip on 'em too," Shinji told her as he offered a helmet out nowhere," here."

Maya turned into her adult form, making the little kimono she had on come apart loosely on her and form around her truly perfect body, in Shinji's opinion. Shinji raised an eyebrow at how the kimono stayed on and remembered how the clothes stayed on the last time she did this, making him wonder if she was using some sort of Ki technique that held the clothes together so they don't show her privates bits.

Taking the helmet, Maya was about to walk out the doors of the clan grounds with Shinji and Aya when she paused and blinked," Shinji?"

"Hmm?" Shinji stopped from putting on his helmet and looked at Maya with questioning look, while Aya just blinked from her walking towards Toudou, having stopped when Maya paused in her actions.

"Did you just use that Mousse's Hidden Weapons Technique to take this helmet out of nowhere," Maya asked curiously as she held up the helmet for a bit.

"Yeah, the concept of the Hidden Weapons Technique is kind of hard to explain, but basically I just surround the item I want to put in my 'Stuff Space' in my Ki and fold it into a pocket of my clothing," Shinji explained as he put his helmet on and strapped it on with the visor still up," now come on, let's get going," Shinji urged on.

Shrugging, she turned to Imouto," see you later, Aya, I'll see you at school," Maya then put her helmet on and strapped it on herself before getting behind Shinji, who made a two finger salute to Aya.

As the two were about to speed off, Aya waved back," see you later, Onee-chan, Shinji-san," and then watched the two drive off in a different direction from Toudou Gakuen, more than likely to take their time getting to the academy,' I wonder, is Onee-chan going for Shinji-san,' she rubbed her chin cutely before giggling, not minding if Maya would go for Shinji. In fact, it may increase her own chances with Soichiro-sama.

* * *

"So, what do you think of my cousin and Bob?" Shinji asked as the two made their way through the scenic route to Toudou Gakuen.

"The gaijin will need to be trained along with your gaki cousin, since they don't know how to access their Ki pools yet. With the gaijin, I think he'll need to go through extensive track and speed runs, since his unique physic will allow him to fully use more of his body than just what he's capable of now. Now for your gaki cousin, I'll be starting him with a basic training technique called the 'Uraate', which will allow him to access the Ki within his body, since it seems he's already making full potential of his body for the moment," she answered he assessment of the two, she the rest her chin on his shoulder to make his head a bit to her, which he did," what is it you have to say to that?"

"Well, I agree that Soichiro needs ta access his Ki sooner than Bob, since he seems close ta reaching the ceiling of his current abilities; doing that will make him break through that and allow him to grow stronger. But Bob is already strong enough as it is, since whether or not he does da track and speed runs, will not do him any better than he was before. Sure, it'll increase his leg power and lower torso, but to do just that will only increase his abilities at a snails pace," Shinji gave a bit of sadistic grin to Maya, who made the teenage woman feel a little sorry for the gaijin's training, even though she couldn't see the grin herself," I'll be adding some things to that training regime you have for him, and then he'll really get strong in no time."

"Eeehh, feeling a little creative, huh?" Maya asked with a playful grin, which widened in humor when Shinji chuckled a bit and seemingly tried to scratch his nose, but couldn't since the helmet was in the way," what about you? I know you already have access to your Ki pool and you already have good control over your body's movements."

"Well, since you offered ta train me in your style o' fighting, I'll train along with Soichiro on this 'Uraate' a bit. All ya need ta do is show me what it's capable of a couple o' times and I'll break it down on my time. If there's more techniques for it after that, I'll learn 'em as fast as I can and start my own training sessions," Shinji then looked back at her a bit, knowing that he road was clear for a bit for him to allow this," and if ya want, we can get started on you making your own Ki Blast Techinques," Shinji offered to her as he turned his head back to the road and maneuvered around two cars.

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind, sure," Maya said as she smiled a bit at the wild brown haired teenager. Seeing as how they still had some time before getting to Toudou Gakuen, she opted for a change of subject," so, what did you do before coming over to Toudou Gakuen?" she asked curiously.

"Hm?" Shinji blinked a bit at the change up subject, but mentally shrugged at it," well, from what I gather, you stopped what I usually did with Soichiro and Bob at the beginning of this semester."

"You went on those school-take-over bouts?" Maya asked with raised eyebrow and deadpanned face.

"Hey, I wanted to have some good fights and those two usually find some good action," Shinji defended himself," you could say that my cousin is the reason I'm at least the way I am now."

"What do you mean?" Maya asked curiously with a cocked head.

"Before I met up with my cousin and Aunt, I was at least six, maybe five, years old when my Oyaji just dumped his responsibilities on to my Aunt," Shinji said with a little heat when he talked about his Pops. His face then turned into a remembering smile," back then, I used to such a baby, I was always spoiled by my deceased mother, so I didn't stand a chance against the bullies that Soichiro always got into a scrap with. After my mother passed, I caved into myself, I became weak, submissive, meek…basically, I was just a plain out coward and pussy back then."

Maya looked a little disbelieving at that, since Shinji was anything but weak and cowardly. The Shinji she saw the first time was cocky, confident, strong, and an over all good guy if you got on his good side. Thinking of him as anything like he was describing himself in his childhood seemed out of character.

"But then, after a particular fight Soichiro got in, one of the bullies that he regularly beat down got the idea of using me as a hostage and told him to submit to what he deserved and let them beat him, or he'd knock my brains out," Shinji chuckled a bit at the memory," when I saw Soichiro face slowly go into resignation, my mind became a total blur at that exact moment. The feeling of adrenaline, the rush of my fist and feet go into sloppy motions, the beat of my heart made my mind go into autopilot at the moment," Just as he said that, Toudou Gakuen's grounds and building were starting to come into view," all I could gather from my cousin's cheers and compliments after my mind came to was that I went totally berserk on those guys. He said that even though I was nothing but a miniature sized gorilla at that moment going on a rampage, that he was proud of me, that I was a person he could depend on from then on that could watch his back."

Maya looked a little happy as she could feel Shinji's wistful smile," is that why your this strong, for you cousin?"

"Yeah, but not just him, my Aunt Makiko, Bob, Chiaki, and some other people that I've come to respect. My skills and fists are for those I love and care for. Those who have been with me the longest are the reason I'm strong. I don't know where I'll go with this, but my fist will speak for themselves and carve my path to the future," Shinji said seriously as the motorcycle got into parking lot of Toudou Gakuen.

'He already knows for himself what he is strong for, but…' Maya then turned back into her chibi form as soon as she got the helmet off and was off the bike, before looking at Shinji,' he hasn't fought a true battle yet, the battle within himself,' her eyes narrowed a bit at that,' I wonder if he'll have what it takes to take himself on.'

"Anyhow, right now, I'm just another martial artist looking for good challenge," Shinji then turned to Maya as soon as he took his helmet off and put it back into his 'Stuff Space'," and from what I can gather from that Executive Committee, I'll be having a whole lot of good challenges ahead o' me," he said with excite grin.

"You will, I can assure you on that," Maya said with smirk on her face as she handed him the helmet she wore and watched him stuff it into his 'Stuff Space' again.

* * *

"Alright, you ready, Soirchiro," Shinji asked as he had shed his school clothing and changed into a navy blue Chinese type shirt, much like to that of Saotome Ranma's, the one with out the sleeves and showed his strong bare arms, his pants were a pair of black training sweats that he made sure could withstand his usual fast footwork and stretches. His feet bare as the two were about to spar in the Jyuuken Club dojo.

"This time, I'm kicking your ass, Shinji," Soichiro grinned as he had a light blue t-shirt, navy blue basket ball shorts, and blue wrist bands on. He too was bare footed for this spar.

"Alright you two, you ready?" Masataka asked from in between them, getting a nod from each of them. Seeing this, Masatak brought down his hand and said," Hajime! (begin)"

Since joining the Jyuuken Club at Shinji's request, Soichiro and Bob have been sparring with both Shinji and Masataka to increase their overall skill before the real training begins in the coming Golden Week. Bob was set up to spar with Masataka while Shinji handled Soichiro. Being that the two fought in an almost similar fashion, it wasn't that hard to tell that Shinji wanted to pass on his knowledge of fighting onto Soichiro.

'You may consider yourself a brawler and street fighter, Soichiro, but you have the makings of a good Martial Artist,' Shinji thought as he parried and dodged some punches from this blond spiky haired cousin.

"Alright, Soichiro, let's see if you can keep up with me," Shinji called out as he jumped into the air.

"Shit, I know I'm not going to like this," Soichiro muttered as he jumped up into the air to meet Shinji.

This was another thing that Shinji wanted to pass on. Having already a good amount of skill on the ground, Shinji wanted to improve Soichiro's mid-air combat skills. In other words, he wanted to pass on the Saotome arts onto Soichiro, just as he perfected them himself with his own training.

Shinji being the better, got in more shots than Soichiro, who also sent in his own punches and kicks, but his were either dodged or parried. Meaning that Soichiro was getting his ass handed to him in the air. The two stayed up in the air for a couple of seconds before the law of gravity took its pull onto them and started to drag them down. Seeing this, Shinji weaved under a particular right cross and sent a hard heel kick onto Soichiro's shoulder and sent him hurling into the ground.

Not having been trained and learned how to recover in the air after a break off in the air, Soichiro landed onto his back and bounced off of it before hitting his head as well, making the blond boy cradle his head a bit," dammit," he cursed as he tried to shrug it off as he got back up a little slowly," you fucking asshole, I'm definitely kicking your ass now," the more spiky hair of the two exclaimed in anger.

"I can't believe they were actually able to pull that little stunt off," Masataka muttered as he saw Soichiro charge at Shinji. He didn't actually think it was possible for anyone to stay up in the air for awhile to fight it out.

"I'm beginning to think were all going crazy because of Shinji," Bob replied as he knew stuff like Ki and other strange things should not be humanly possible, but he saw that a lot that proved that wrong. He chuckled a bit when Shinji weaved in and out of Soichiro's attacks and kicked him in the butt, making the blond street fighter fall on the ground, rubbing his rear in frustration.

"Soichiro-sama's cousin is really amazing," Aya said with a bit of awe. She may support Soichiro fully and love him, but that didn't mean she couldn't acknowledge other people's skills, though she seemed to overlook Masataka's skills for some reason. She winced when Soichiro had got his punch caught by Shinji and was rewarded with a counter by Shinji, who sent a hard punch into Soichiro's gut, the fist burying itself into stomach right below the ribs and molding itself into looking particularly painful.

Maya said nothing about this as she continued to watch the two with an ever watchful gaze. Soichiro and Shinji were really alike since some of the attacks and counters Shinji made were being replicated and used properly by Soichiro himself, but Shinji also seemed to be learning some of Soichiro's moves and used them against him. It was like seeing a loop going around each other. Though despite that, Soichiro was having his ass handed to him since he didn't have the capabilities his cousin seemed to have.

'But...' she trailed off as she watched the two grapple each other's hands, both trying to overpower the other. Shinji's well muscled body going against the athletic like build Soichiro had. Though it should be obvious that Shinji still had an advantage, the blond gaki was quickly catching up,' he has a natural talent in fighting and in the Martial Arts.'

Not that Shinji didn't either, since he too had a learning curve so high, it shouldn't even be humanly possible. Using Masataka's 'Hakka Soudoushou' after seeing it once was a good indication of that. She could already see him flying right through the 'Uraate' and making up variations for the 'Ryukei Qigong Tashinkou'. Though some may say she was giving him too much credit, she would retort that what she was saying wasn't even coming close.

After thinking this, she focused back to the spar, only to sweatdrop as she saw Shinji standing nonchalantly over his gaki cousin's smoking form, a faint looking ghost of himself coming out the corner of his mouth,' eh, maybe I should ask Shinji to ease up on the gaki,' she wondered at that as she walked up to the wild brown haired boy," don't you think you took it a bit far?" she asked as she started to poke the smoking form of Soichiro with a stick out of nowhere.

Shinji shrugged and kicked the boy in the gut, earning him a grunt of pain," nah, he's still feelin'. Now all I need to do for his next training is to strap a couch on his back, lay on it, and let a pack of wolves chase him while he has some meat products strapped onto him," Shinji said with a sunny smile.

Everyone, except Soichiro because he was mostly knocked out, had a sweatdrop with gloomy and shadowed looking eyes,' that's going to far!!' they exclaimed in their thoughts to the bright smiling Shinji.

Seeing the disbelieving looks, Shinji dropped his sunny smile and had a mischievous smirk on this time with a raised eyebrow," you didn't think I was serious, did you?" seeing the stares, he mockingly sighed," I was kidding," he answered them, making them relax the tense shoulders," about the wolves, I think bears and/or tigers might do better," he added playfully. Cue in another set of, but bigger, sweatdrops.

Soichiro, as if hearing this, paled in color and truly passed out. In doing so, Aya exclaimed 'Oh My,' much like the Ranma ½ character - Tendo Kasumi, Shinji noted, and immediately started to give him CPR. Shinji chuckled when his couin scrambled away before the lips even touched him, exclaiming to stop with what she was doing.

"Never a dull moment," Maya sighed as she watched the antic between her sister and the gaki.

"Would you even want one," Shinji said as he sat cross legged beside her, as he watched Maya chase Soichiro around the room, his cousin already looking like half a mummy due to the younger Natsume sister thinking he injured his body too much.

She smirked a bit with closed eyes," I guess not, though it would be good to have a relaxing moment once in a while," May said as she opened her eyes and it seemed that the chase now progressed outside.

Seeing this, Masataka and Bob ran out with them, just to see what other things would happen. But Shinji and Maya stayed behind. A silence then reigned over the two of them, the two of them just listening to the winds that rustled the Sakura trees and the sounding antics of Soichiro and Aya.

"Shinji..." Maya said with some seriousness in her voice, making the teenager in question raise an eyebrow at the tone," I just want to ask, are you the pilot of that big purple mecha?"

Shinji blinked at this, why would she ask this and how did she even make a connection to even ask it," why would ask something like that?" Shinji knew that the Eva was supposed to be top secret,' but really, how the hell are you going to keep Angels the size of Godzilla and giant fighting machines about same size away from the public's notice? I mean, you're just asking for them to notice giant foot prints that leave a big nike signs on the streets.'

"I was on the mountain side's top, where the big purple mecha was tossed at," Maya answered and turned fully towards Shinji," I saw how the big mecha fought and noted it was similar to how the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū is used in the Ranma ½ manga. Plus, only one person could even come up with a way to use a Ki-sword and use such speeds of sword attacks, am I wrong?"

'Well, shit, she's got me right there,' Shinji thought as from what he could gather, some of the things he could do with Ki shouldn't even be remotely possible. The fact he was able to do it unlike anyone else made him hope it was just part of his training, and not something to do with his body's genes, he was very proud how he accomplished and acquired his techniques, thank you very much.

"Yeah, I'm the pilot of that big mecha," Shinji said truthfully to her. It wasn't that hard to even tell it, really, so he might as well tell her as much as he could," the only thing I could tell ya is that it's called Evangelion, my mech is called Unit 01, and that it was made to fight off those demons, creatures, or whatever you would like to call them, called Angels."

"Is there reason for those things coming?" Maya digged for info, it was the only thing she could do for now.

"As far as I can gather, those Angels want nothing but the destruction of humanity itself. But considerin' my Oyaji is runnin' the place, I'd wager it had something ta do with him," Shinji spoke with some distate about this dad.

"Don't like your father much, do you?" Maya asked with smirk on her face,' almost just like Saotome Ranma,' Maya noted with a mental giggle as the main character of Ranma ½ didn't have much respect his father as well.

"Do I gotta say it plain out, or do I have to tell ya the many ways I wanna torture my Oyaji," Shinji said with a deadpanned face.

Maya gave a small sweatdrop and shook her head,' I don't want to have nightmares tonight, thank you,' she thought to herself," no need, Shinji, it's already clear."

"Good," Shinji said with little smirk, before it turned into a full blown one," oh, and I wanted to show you something I just mastered the other day," Shinji said with excitement in his voice.

Maya had her eyes closed, as she was trying to relax a bit with the sun's warm ray hitting her face lightly, her thoughts focused on wanting to nap a bit," sure, go ahead and show me," she mumbled a bit.

She kept her eyes closed as she felt the rise of Ki a bit, before it started to...compact? The feeling had a familiarity to it. It was almost like...her eyes widened as they opened and she was about to open her mouth to ask what he was doing before she heard his voice," so, how do I look?" asked a child like voice, the voice sounding only a little close to Shinji's usual tone.

She turned slowly and gaped at what she was seeing. There, in an oversized shirt and pants, was Shinji in his own Chibi form. She noted that his hair had stayed its same front spiky mess, while the rest of it stayed in a combed manner. His usual well formed physique that was only matched by Mitsuomi and body builders was now that of a child's. His frame did show muscle tone and depth, but it wasn't as impressive. Add to that his clothes were hanging off him since they couldn't change with him, she couldn't help but think that he looked cute as a kid. She also noted that he was about her size.

"You look...cute," Maya said with a giggle. Though she would usually not use that word, she couldn't help but say that as Shinji's face and clothes hanging off his lithe child like form showed utter cuteness to her. If she were in her adult form, she probably would have grabbed him and hugged him like a plushy.

Shinji just rubbed the back of his neck with grin, a similar reaction to that of Saotome Ranma. Just as he was about to speak, he heard someone choke. Well, the sound of four chokes could be heard," ARA?" the two of them questioned as they turned to the pale white looking active Jyuuken Club members.

"Sh-Shinji..." Soichiro started in a stutter.

"...Y-you're..." Bob continued as he stuttered as well.

"...a..." Masataka said clearly.

"...little..." Aya said with her voice barely containing the squeal of cuteness Shinji had as a newly formed kid.

"**KID!!**" they all chorused in unison as Bob and Soichiro with still pale looking forms, Masataka with a look of awe at the amazingly high learning curve Shinji had, and Aya finally giving in as she squealed out 'KAWAII' with Shinji finding himself having his head squished into Aya impressive breasts. This made a perverted little grin quirk up a bit on his lips.

CRASH!! WHAM!! KAPOW!!

Next thing Shinji knew, he was already all the way across the dojo, a big bruised lump on his forehead with smoke coming off of it, his face bloodied up from a beating, and his eyes set in rotating swirls. The one responsible was Maya, as she had her bokken rested on her shoulder, her back turned to him with a slightly irritated look, though the amount of ticks on her face showed just how pissed she was.

"O-o-oro," Shinji muttered out loud, making the others besides Maya sweatdrop just how similar that was to another manga character.

Just as they were about to ask how Shinji turned into a chibi, an alarm sounded off throughout the area. Another Angel, had come.

**A/N: **Well, here's CH. 3. Yes, I know, short, but I don't want to rush the scenes that much. A word of advance to many of you though, seeing as how the timeline in Tenjho Tenge is a lot more shorter than the Evangelion series, as I have checked the timeline of it on the wikipedia site, the Angels will be coming in a more faster succesion than before. As for the Angels themselves, some of them will be nothing but nuisances, while others will be tough. What I'm saying is that those that weren't that really tough, will be given short scenes of getting their asses handed to them, while the ones that did give a challenge will have an even playing field with Shinji and his skill. As for the styles Shinji will have so far, you already know he had Anything Goes and it has now been revealed he know Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. Any other things will be revealed in time what he knows personally. Anything else, please PM me or post a review, ja ne.

NeroSparda.


	4. GOLDEN WEEK TRAINING

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Evangelion or Tenjho Tenge.

Golden Week Training

With a groan, Shinji got up," fuuucckkk," Shinji moaned out as he felt as if he went through an inferno, literally. He had gotten to Nerv quickly enough and got into his Eva with the Plugsuit just in time. But right when he got up to the surface and heard Misato yelling out for him to quickly get out of his position, the cockpit had immediately turned into a literal kettle of boiling water and then he had blacked out.

'Makes me wish I had Ranma's immunity to heat and fire right about now,' Shinji thought as he kept his eyes closed and started to heal what was left of injuries. He knew his body could instinctively heal itself once he was knocked out, but it didn't hurt to heal what was most likely missed during that time. He didn't need any distractions right now.

"I see that you are awaken, pilot Ikari," said a cold monotone voice beside him. Getting his barrings, Shinji looked to his left and saw Ayanami Rei with a cart that food on the top shelf and what looked like his plug suit on the middle shelf.

"Yeah, what's up?" Shinji asked as he shook his head a bit to get rid of the light feeling in his head," what's the sitch on what's going on?" Shinji asked more clearly.

"I've come to inform you of the schedule for the Yashima Operation which starts at midnight," as soon as she said that, she pulled out a small note book and read out loud what the orders were," Ikari and Ayanami, come to the cage at 17:30 today. At 18:00, activate unit 00 and unit 01. 18:05, launch. 18:30, arrive at temporary base at Mt. Futagoyama, and wait for orders. The operation starts at midnight," putting the book away, she pulls out the packaged plugsuit and tosses it onto his lap," here's a new one."

Shinji looked down at the packaged plugsuit and then at her,' I'm surprised she's able to keep that tone of voice, it's like she's on permanent 'on' with the Hyo no Konpaku,' Shinji thought as he stretched his arms out and popped his back, inadvertently making the bed sheet over his nether regions slide down a bit.

Rei still looked on coldly at the man who hurt the commander before her eyes drew down to his crotch. Now, she may be a human and Angel hybrid made to be a puppet for Gendo and the key to the end of the world, but even so, she is still a female. So she couldn't help but lick her lips a bit when she saw how big he was,' I estimate that it must be at least six to seven and half inches when it is erect (even I think that's stretching how big someone can get, so no big nine to ten inch dicks, it's just ridiculous),' she mentally calculated, before mentally tearing those thoughts brutally with the likeness of a berserk Eva. Quickly, she turned her head a away with a blush on her pale face," don't come looking like 'that' because you're groggy."

Shinji blinked at her for a bit before looking down to see that he see his little junior was almost out for all to see. Looking at her, he saw the corner of cheeks in a blush. He grinned at that,' so she isn't that much of Yuki-Hime (Ice Princess),' Shinji snickered mentally before getting teasing tone in his voice," oh I don't know, I think most of the ladies here would appreciated a little free show, wouldn't you agree, Rei-chan?" he teased her with a equally mannered grin.

Rei's cheeks started to be covered more in red before she handed the tray of food to him with out turning her head to him," your food," she stated clearly, obviously trying her best to ignore her hormones and their urge to make her jump him and do naughty things. Turning, she walked to the door," we leave in an hour," she said before leaving out the door. Halfway out of the hallway, she breathed in a sigh of relief and stress,' I must try and control my urges if that happens once again,' tilting her head a bit, she pondered,' maybe the Captain Katsuragi would know how to control them, she is rumored to be quite knowledgeable in that department,' with that, she left to get ready for the operation, keeping in mind if such a matter happened again, she would indeed talk with Misato on how to best deal with her hormones. The world will never be the same again.

Shinji just chuckled,' oh yeah, I got it,' Shinji thought smugly to himself as he ate the hospital food that was given to him. One bite of this stuff would have made him thrown up, but after trying some of Soichiro's cooking, this was nothing,' I swear, he must have tried to cook it like Tendo Akane,' Shinji even remembered the one time he saw his cousin try to make some eggs and bacon one more and came up with plate of C4, which exploded and took almost half the apartment with it. His ears still ringed from the earful they got from Makiko about making explosives.

After taking one minute to eat his food by using a speed eating technique, much like the manga of Saiyans and the Soatomes, Shinji hopped out of his bed and slipped on the plug suit. Tying the top part of it onto his waist, Shinji started to do some light exercises, making sure that his body was in good condition. After a few minutes of this, Shinji looked around the room and the noted that big space. Wondering for quick second for the reason for the big space, Shinji shrugged and started to do a relaxing kata of Tai Chi for at least twenty minutes.

During his relaxing kata, Shinji tried to think on how what he should focus on after mastering what Maya called the 'Uraate'. One thing he would ask after completing it would be if their was a connecting technique for it. Then, if there was, then he would quickly try to master as soon as he could. Once done with that, he would try and train on how to make what he saw of that Bleach manga. The technique called Shunpo (Flash Step). Though he did have the Shinsoku from the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, it wouldn't hurt to have a technique that really did teleport you in short distances.

Another thing he wanted to train on was a technique from Rurouni Kenshin, the Futae no Kiwami (Double Layer Limit or Mastery of Two Layers). It was much like the Bakusai Tenketsu he had now, but the difference was that it was actually usable on the human body, able to break the body in two from the inside out. He knew the mechanics on how to do the move, now he just needed apply them. And with the Bakusai Tenketsu training he had, he would be able withstand the training itself. Once he completed that, he could train onto its advance form of Sanjū no Kiwami (Triple Layer Limit or Mastery of Three Layers).

After hearing a beeping, he stopped his kata. He had set an alarm on from the alarm clock that was beside the bed, since he sometimes looses himself to his thoughts and training. Noting how much time he spent in here, which was at least thirty minutes, Shinji opted to call and see how everyone was doing.

He picked up the phone nearby and dialed Soichiro, seeing how he was family and a guy who got into too much trouble. After a couple of rings on the phone, he heard the phone being picked up," who the fuck is this?" he heard Soichiro ask rudely.

'Leave it to Soichiro to be the perfect gentleman on the phone,' Shinji thought wryly on his end of the phone," who the fuck do you think it is, asshole? You don't be talkin' ta me like that, I'll rip that hole out your ass and shove it right down your throat if ya talk ta me like that again, ya bitch," Shinji shot back in mock anger.

"Shinji?" Soichiro asked in confusion, as he was about the only one who he could think would talk back like that after a greeting on the phone like he just did.

"Naw, it's Santa Claus calling about you being a really bad boy," Shinji said sarcastically before getting to the matter at hand," of course it's me, anyway, how are you doing so far in that shelter and who's all with you at the moment?"

"I'm doing okay, but this damn place is stuffy as hell," Soichiro admitted as flapped his shirt a bit to cool himself down a bit," and Bob and Chiaki are the ones with me down here."

"How are those two doing?" Shinji asked in a bit of worry for Chiaki. It wasn't too long that she was almost raped and he hadn't talked to her yet on how she was after that incident. He hoped that Bob was able to help her with that situation.

Soichiro, who was sitting against the door of a locked bathroom, could hear the moans and grunts of ecstasy increase at that question," they doing good, REAL good," he deadpanned to his cousin.

Shinji, who heard the faint noises briefly, sweatdropped at that," yeah, uh, never mind," Shinji trailed off at that, and opted to quickly hang up, since he didn't want to be listening to that stuff any longer then he had to," look, I'm going to call Maya and see what's she's up to, so I'll talk to ya later, okay cuz?"

The spike haired blond got blank look at that. He didn't know why, but seeing his cousin go for the child like sister of Aya made him a bit angry. She was just about the first person to beat him and the most beautiful thing he ever saw at the moment when she had done so. He didn't know why he was feeling angry and jealous for his cousin when he talked to and got along with the munch-kin, he knew he just did," yeah, talk ta ya later, see ya."

"See ya, man," Shinji hung up and wondered about the lack of tone in his cousin's voice. Shrugging, he dialed up Maya's cell phone. Hearing the ring go for a bit of time, he started to wonder if she was ever going to pick up when heard the phone click, signaling it was picked up.

"Hello?" asked the familiar voice of Natsume Maya.

"Hey, Maya, what's up? It's Shinji," Shinji greeted as he laid down on the bed and taking not that he had at least twenty-five more minutes left to go before he needed to report in and get ready for the Yashima Operation.

"Shinji, why are your calling, shouldn't you be taking care of that thing you called an Angel? Were you hurt?" Maya asked in a bit of worry, as she felt something like this should have be resolved by now, what with how skilled Shinji was.

"Well, we'll be taking care of that Angel when we start this operation soon. And yeah, I'm okay, just got knocked out from feeling like a lobster in a boiling pot," Shinji answered her honestly," and believe me, I won't look at those lobster the same way again," Shinji joked a little.

Maya just shook her head with a small smile," that's good, I don't want what we planned for this week to be ruined just because you got yourself killed."

"Geez, nice to see you care," Shinji said sarcastically.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm truly and deeply relieved you're okay," she said honestly sat down on one of the chairs available in the shelter they were in.

"I know, I'm just playin' wit ya," Shinji admitted as he looked at the tiles on the ceiling, trying to think how her, Aya, and everyone else are feeling for being in those shelters for so long," so, hows Aya doing in there with you? She is there with you, right?"

"Yes, she's currently taking a bit of a nap right now, she kind of wore herself out after a brief bit of training," Maya said with sigh as she looked at the snoozing sister. Maya then turned her attention back to the conversation she was having at the moment," now, what are you going to do about this Angel?"

"I'm not sure, they're going to brief me and another pilot on how the operation will be played out. I don't know what they'll do myself since all I remember before blacking out was a beam of light hitting me in the chest," Shinji answered as he rubbed the area around where he felt pain on his chest," so, really, I don't know what all this Angel is capable of?"

"I see," Maya said in a bit of worry, before dicing the worry in her head to pieces with sword in likeness of Reiki. She should have confidence Shinji would be able to beat this thing,' besides, if he's anything like Saotome Ranma, he doesn't lose, right?' Maya asked herself and that assured her more than ever.

Looking at the clock and how much time he spent in the room, which was at least forty-five minutes, Shinji decided now was the time to get ready for the operation," well, Maya, I think it's about time I go. Wish me Luck!" Shinji said cheerfully.

"Yeah, good luck, Shinji, see you later," Maya said as she felt the luck would be really needed right about now.

"See ya later," Shinji said as he hung up and got off the bed. Untying the plug suit around his waist, he slipped his arms and hands into the sleeves of the plug suit and made sure the torso of the suit was on right. He then pressed the button on the left wrist, making the plug suit shrink down and form around his built body. Making sure everything was on right once more, he walked towards the door," here we go," Shinji said as he made his way out and toward his designated area.

* * *

Shinji sat on the high platform that was watching over Tokyo-3, the Angel and it's breaking into the underground plainly seen from his position. Shinji bobbed his head up and down as he listened to an Ipod that he took out from his Stuff Space. Taking a sidelong glance at his right, he saw the blue haired pale girl that sat on the otherside, next to her orange Unit 00.

The two of them had already been briefed on the mission. As Shinji took position as sniper, Rei would act as a shield for him if the Angel were to shoot before he got a shot off or if he missed the shot and the Angel shot afterwards. The sniper rifle would be powered up from most of Japan's electrical power, giving the power of the snipers energy piercing rounds immense power. Shinji estimated he had only one chance at this. The second chance would be very close and very thin.

"Ya know, I've been wonderin', why do you pilot these Gundam-wannabe's?" Shinji asked as he lowered the volume of his Ipod to listen to her answer as he asked Rei her reasons.

The only indication she was even listening was the side long glance she gave him," because of my ties," she answered simply.

"Ties?" Shinji asked in confusion.

"Yes, ties," Rei replied back once again.

With a bit of narrowing eyes, he asked in specification," with my Oyaji?"

"With everyone," she clarified immediately.

He blinked a bit,' so she's fighting to protect everyone?' he asked himself before shrugging, his respect now starting to grow for the current Yuki-hime beside," that's a good cause, I like that," Shinji said as he closed his eyes and got a small smile on his face.

"I have nothing else," she said back to him as she continued to gaze dispassionately at the scenery of Tokyo-3 and the attack of the Angel.

"Huh? Nothing else?" Shinji asked with a bit of incredulity in his voice. That didn't sound right, but from the way she acted all the time, he'd guess she was being just like a doll or robot. So, it really wasn't that hard to see that coming from her mouth.

"It's time to go," she replied as she stood up, her form casting a beautiful scene as she stood on the platform, the moon giving a nice touch as it stood beside her. Shinji would have said she look down right beautiful, if he had not met Maya that is.

'I'll give her scene a seven out of ten,' he thought as a number popped out of his head.

"Goodbye," she said as walked towards her Eva.

'That girl...' Shinji thought as he trailed off in his thoughts, as he too made his way to his Eva and put his Ipod back into his Stuff Space. From the way her Ki reacted, which was very different from that of a human, he noted, said out loud she had no qualms of dying or sacrificing herself for a cause she believed in. That would be a good thing, if only he knew what it was and if it was really worth it at all.

But, as Shinji sat down in his Entry Plug, he could at least try and piss his Oyaji off by making his little wind-up doll a little more lively. Giving off a little chuckle, he started his Eva, already getting little horn on his head as he made plans on how to make the girl more...lively," Oyaji, you are so going to kill me, hehehe."

(A/N: the battle went the same as before and Shinji did get Rei out of her Entry Plug when it was burning hot from the ejection. Not gonna write those scenes, since it would take too long and would be pointless since you know what happens)

* * *

Looking at the tree in front of him, Shinji chugged some water into his mouth and held the small towel around his shoulders. Walking over to it, he tapped the center of it with his foot, and watched it topple over itself immediately.

"I should have known it would only take you so long to learn the Uraate and the Ryuukei Qigong Tashikou techniques," Maya voice cut through his inspection of the toppled tree and look towards her, as she walked towards him in Chibi mode with her tiny hand on her hips," and its only day two," she said with some exasperation in her voice.

"Meh, like I said, it would only take a couple of tries for me to be able to do it," Shinji then turned back to the tree and knelt down to the stump, which had pieces of wood still attached and spiked out," but I think I need to cut down on the power," he said as he touched a tip of a spike of wood and watched as it crumpled like dust," if that had been a human body, it would have been torn to shreds from the inside out. I guess I'll just need to cut down on my Ki and how much power I pack into it. I really don't want to murder somebody just because I put too much power into a possibly lethal technique."

"There's an even more advanced technique that might help with that, but I don't know the procedures to the technique, so I'm sorry, I can't help you with that," Maya said with a shake of the head. She brightened up though, as she remembered their deal when he joined up with the Jyuuken Club," so, when are you going to teach me how to do those Ki blasts?" she asked with some restrained excitement.

Looking at her from his position, he couldn't help but smirk a bit at her restrained excitement," hehehe, down girl, I'll help ya out tonight," he stood up and shoved his hand into his pockets," we'll have lots of time then, but right now, I need to get started on some techniques I've been wanting to try for a while."

Raising an eyebrow and accepting when they would train with each other, she just had to ask," what techniques?"

"That..." she leaned in interest," is a secret," he finished with a cheesy smile and made her face-fault.

"Baka!!" she exclaimed as she whacked over the head with her bokken, his head tilting from the blow. It really didn't hurt, she knew, because of his Bakusai Tenketsu Training. But she really didn't like being played like that.

"Hehehe, I'm just playin' wit ya, Maya-chan," he playfully threw his hands up in surrender," but don't worry, I'll let ya know what they are when my training in those techniques are completed," he guaranteed her as he put his hands on the ends of his small towel that hung of his shoulders and neck. Hearing a certain sound off in the distance, a ting of a pan being hit, followed by cursing, Shinji rose an eyebrow," Soichiro still havin' trouble?"

"Yes, but you really can't expect him to have your high learning curve," Maya sighed as she crossed her arms before looking at Shinji somewhat seriously," you are very special Shinji, and you can't expect everyone to be like you. The things you do and are able employ border, or just completely, break the rules of reality," she then tilted her head towards him and gave an examination over his body," there must be something about you that must let you do these things."

"Forward much?" Shinji asked as he kept his risen eyebrow.

"I like to think I'm just being honest with you," Maya answered back," besides, if you're anything capable of doing things with your Ki like I can, you know I would be holding something from you when you read my Ki."

Shrugging at that, he looked up at the sky and wondered, what would he have been like if he hadn't met and known his Aunt Makiko and his cousin, Soichiro. Just the thought made him frown a bit, he most likely would have dug deeper into the persona of being someone worthless and being a burden to all. He remembered so clearly how he thought back then before he took charge of his own life. His feelings were close to an angsty emo and was self depreciating. Looking back towards where Maya was, he was glad he had took charge of his life now. If he hadn't, he wouldn't be who he was now and wouldn't have never met Maya at all.

"Well, since your here...how about a little spar?" he then pulled out a sheathed sword from his back, seemingly out of nowhere.

Raising an eyebrow, she closed her eyes in thought. She had to admit, she didn't want to fight him just yet. It wasn't out of fear, she felt confident she could take him, if not fight him to a stalemate. But then the feeling of challenge laying right there in front of her was too good of a chance to pass up. She hummed in thought, before nodding," sure," she answered before she released the Ki that compressed her body into her Chibi form. The sight of seeing this, Shinji thought, would never get old for him. As soon as she was done with getting her original teenage form back, she held out her hand," have another sword I could use, preferably a nodachi, please?"

Smirking at this, Shinji complied as he pulled a sheathed long sword, a nodachi, from his Stuff Space. He was glad that she accepted his offer, besides the fact he wanted to form a relationship with her, he wanted to fight her just as much. Now to some, this sort of notion would be odd, but for Shinji, it was a simple thing. She was a fighter, he could tell, and since that was the case, he would treat her as an equal and make challenges just like any fighter would against another. There was also no doubt she was very skilled. Her singled strike defeat of Soichiro was proof of that. Soichiro was one of the most kick ass fighters out there, despite his lower discipline as a Martial Artist. So for her to beat Soichiro so quickly spoke of a great amount of skill.

As Maya was handed the nodachi, she clicked it open and blinked,' the blade is dull,' she noted as the part that was suppose to be sharp wasn't even sharp. She looked up and gave a questioning look towards him.

"I said a spar, not a death match," Shinji answered as he unsheathed his katana and showed her that his was just as dull," but that doesn't mean we won't get any bruises from their hits," Shinji said as he showed a excited grin.

Showing her own excited grin, she threw the sheath away and shouldered the nodachi with her eyes closed with her right hand. When she opened them, she gave a 'come here' gesture with her free left handed," well, come one big boy, you wanted a spar, so I'll give you one you won't forget," she said as she gave a playful, but sultry smirk.

Shinji got a cocky grin on his face and snort," oh, I'm sure I won't. But that same will apply to you!" Shinji exclaimed as he charged towards Maya with the intent on giving her more than a challenge.

* * *

Aya continued to eat her meal like the others around her, except her Soichiro-sama, since her Onee-chan had made a condition that if he didn't even master the Uraate, he would not eat anything until he had mastered the technique. His cousin seemed to have made it a bit weirder by making him meditate while they ate...while upside down on his head. She had to stifle a giggle at that, as she remembered that was how Saotome Ranma from the Ranma ½ manga meditated.

Looking over to the two who sat by her side, she looked at the black male that was her self proclaimed fiancé's best friend and her sempai, the first young man she met since coming to Toudou Gakuen. The two had gone under the training rather well. Her sempai was a given, since she knew that he had previous training from his clan and the training under her Onee-chan.

She winced a little when she saw the state the gaijin was in though. At first, she was told he was going to be doing just track and speed runs, but Soichiro-sama's cousin had stepped that up to dodge training, as he threw weapons of various origins at him that could have killed him. She had heard him cursing him to the heavens when he started doing that as he dodged by a hairs breath each time, not even having time to think about what he was doing except dodging and running as fast as he could at the the same time. Though, despite that, he still had some pretty nasty looking cuts afterwards.

After that was done, Shinji would drag him and tie a rope around his waist. He would then tie the other end to a nearby tree and would leave, only to come back with a bee hive safely a good distance away from him, since it would be held by a long pole with a clamper at the end. He would later on wedge it into branch nearby, on the same tree where Bob was trying to rest. She fidgeted a bit at this ludicrous training, but also saw the benefit, it did help Saotome Ranma to be able to dodge attacks better. But she couldn't watch any further, so she left and had later heard the sound of screaming and the evil laugh that followed.

Looking at Makihara-san now, she could see he didn't do very well on dodging the bees and their attacks. His face, neck, and arms were peppered with bee sting wounds. She was sure there were most likely a lot more on his torso under that shirt of his. It did not make a pretty picture. The only thing that brought a close smile she saw on that swollen face of his was when Chiaki-san had verbally attacked Shinji, who had turned pale and started to stammer out apologies and assured her it was for the sake of the Art, which did not really appease Chiaki-san one bit.

Speaking of Shinji-san, she looked towards him and saw him conversing with her Onee-chan. She had been surprised and scared a bit when she saw the two come in for breakfast. Both had bruises and cuts on their clothes here and there on their bodies. Shinji seemed to be irritated with the long bruise that was on his left shoulder and the other long bruise mark centered on his chest. But her Onee-chan had her own bruises as well, one was a particular dark one on her right arm, just below the elbow, and the second one trailed along from her right hip up to her left shoulder.

How did she know this, well, aside from the bandages they both wore, she was the one who dressed their bruises to ease up and bandage them as well. There were other notable bruises, but they weren't worth noting. And that was saying something.

"Man, we gotta do that again, I haven't had a good fight since...shit, I don't think I've had one really, and that was only a spar," Shinji said as he rolled his left shoulder and winced a little, letting his Ki flow into it to ease the pain and heal it quickly.

"I may not be as enthusiastic about battle as you, but I have to agree, only one other person has matched my skills and he can't be called to spar with me now," Maya said as she vaguely referenced Mitsuomi, while also letting her own Ki numb the long bruise Shinji gave her. The bruises still hurt despite what Shinji did earlier to ease the pain.

Putting down his dish and giving a prayer of thanks for the food, Shinji stood up," so, wanna get started on working your own Ki blasts," Shinji said to her, as he saw that she too was done with her food.

She winced a little, hoping this it wouldn't involve anything too physical, she was still bruised from their spar," it won't be anything too physical, will it?" she asked hopefully.

To her relief, he shook his head," naw, it will only depend on your Ki control and the amount of Ki you can gather from yourself," he answered honestly.

Nodding her head, she stood up, and jumped onto his left shoulder, taking satisfaction in his wincing," well, what are you waiting for? Let's go," she said with a bit of cat like smirk.

"You're evil, ya know," Shinji muttered, but she heard nonetheless and giggled at him, making him chuckle a bit himself. As Shinji left, he didn't see the disdained look Soichiro was sending him.

* * *

As Shinji instructed Maya on how to form her own Ki, he remembered to the spar they had earlier they had that day. He could only hope there were more powerful people in Toudou Gakuen to keep him challenged.

_FLASHBACK_

_The two, after for half an hour, were taking their sword spar to the outside forest, beyond the Natsume grounds. To say that Shinji was impressed by her Kenjutsu was an understatement. She was able to keep up with the high speed attacks that was the of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, if only barely. Shinji himself hadn't gotten off easy._

_Which proved true as Maya suddenly appeared above, her nodachi coming down in an overhead swing with great force," __Natsume Goushin-Ryu: Tsubasa Otoshi! (The Natsume Sword Handle Drop)," she exclaimed as she drove the sword downwards toward Shinji._

_Shinji had hardly anytime to block the heavy and quick strike as it drove into his left shoulder. If it wasn't for his Bakusai Tenketsu Training, he would have had a really busted up shoulder. But thanks to his rock hard skin, he only got left off with pain and a bruise. He would've gotten mad that she would use such a technique on him, but he knew that she knew about his rock hard skin and that it provided good protection, so he really couldn't say anything._

_When the attack was done, he slid against the ground, making a bit of a gouge out of the ground as he slid and try to stay up as he did so," getting tired already, stud," Maya taunted a bit, as she shouldered her nodachi._

_Shinji snorted," I see how it is," Shinji muttered only loud enough to be barely by her. He sheathed his sword and changed his stance, the sheathed sword only let out a little, the sheath and blade held in his left hand while the right hand hovered over the hilt of the sword, his knee bent and his back almost showing to her," let's see if you can get past my __battōjutsu_ _," Shinji goaded to Maya as he kept his stance at a ready._

_'From what I've seen so far, his speed with the sword is incredible and __battōjutsu_ _increases the speed of the sword by two or three times. Combine that with his own speed of attack, the odds aren't looking good. The only drawback is that it's a one shot attack...I can get him,' she then looked closely at the partly showing blade and her own,' not to mention, the dullness of the blade slows the speed of the __battōjutsu_ _down,' setting her foot forward she readied herself," here I come, Shinji!" she announced before dashing in at great speeds, using a bit of her Ki to help._

_Shinji reacted in an instant once she got in range and struck almost like lightning. Maya tried to stop her charge and barely dodged as it almost hit her nose by a hairs breath. Seeing her chance, she went in to finish the spar, only to feel pain burst from her right arm. Flying back a bit, she quickly reoriented herself and landed. She looked to her right arm and saw the very red and stinging mark just right below her elbow. She looked back at Shinji and saw what hit her: the sheath of the sword!_

"_Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Soryusen (Double Dragon Strike)," Shinji informed her as he set the sheath back to his side," I knew that __battōjutsu_ _ was a one shot attack and that the dullness of the blades we have would have slowed it down," Shinji shook his head a bit with respectful smile," but you've gotta at least give me some credit that I might have made up for that disadvantage, Maya-chan."_

"_Alright, I'll give you some credit," Maya said, only to appear in front of him in a flash again," but let me give you something a little extra as well," with that said, she shoulder charged him with her left shoulder, releasing her Ki upon impact, sending Shinji flying backwards," Natsume Goushin-Ryu: Radotenko! (Eye-connecting Heavenly Twist)," she informed him as he flew back from the strike._

_But his flight was short as he quickly twisted in the air and caught onto a nearby branch and flipped himself onto it. Looking left, he didn't see anything. To the right, no, she wasn't over there. Behind, not there either. Below, not one antenna piece of hair. That only left...," Above!!" Shinji saw her coming down once again with over head strike, but this time, he was ready._

_Testing a theory out, he sent the centrifugal force that was part of the Ryukei Qigong Taishikou towards both his feet, making the bark of the branch he was standing on fly off and form a circle around his feet. Just as he did so, he blocked just in time as the overhead strike connected with his sword._

_'What?!' Maya exclaimed in her thoughts. She had a put enough force into the nodachi to break through his sword,' how was he able to stop the force of my strike from breaking his sword?' she wondered._

_Shinji, while he kept her in a deadlock, crashed his knee into her gut. This action drove some of the air out of Maya's lungs and forced her back. Seeing this, he sent a kick into her midsection, making her fly off the branch they were on._

_Landing on her feet, she quickly jumped back," Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryutsuisen! (Dragon Hammer Strike)," the attack Shinji announced was barely dodged as she quickly gave him a kick upwards, hitting his chin and snapping his body updward. From that position, she slashed at his chest and hit him with all her force._

_Shinji grunted from the blows, but made his new position into an advantage and made it into a bicycle kick, give Maya the same treatment. She too used her new position and flipped backwards some feet away, while Shinji circled a bit as he landed._

_Breathing labored breathes, the two gave each other admiring looks. Not ones of love, more of ones of respect for each other skill and tenacity, the drive how they became so strong at the point. The one thing the two of them knew, they each knew the person in front of them was still holding back._

"_You know, I think it's time we finished this," Shinji said as he rolled her shoulders a bit," what da ya say, hm?"_

"_Ya, let's do it," and with that, she charged at him with all she could do at least for this spar._

_Shinji calmly held his sword at a ready, waiting for her with his eyes closed..._

_She never even saw him strike._

_Intent on on finishing the match, Maya never saw the dull blade flash when she made her strike, only for him to appear behind her. She stood there for a moment, hearing the resheathing of his katana as she did so. When the click was heard, she felt hot pain burst from her left hip up to her right shoulder. Falling down to the ground, she breathed hard. Man, did that last attack hurt, was the one thought that was running through her head._

_She heard footsteps coming towards her and moved her head painfully in the direction it was coming from, but could only turn it slightly. Before she could even ask what he was doing, she felt a soothing sensation run through her. Feeling a little better as it kept going through her body, she turned her head fully to see Shinji passing his Ki into her by passing it into her head, as the hand she felt on it was an indication to that._

_Looking down at her, he smiled genuinely at her," you put a hell of a good fight, let's try again sometime and see how we fair then," Shinji proposed._

_Maya groaned and thumped her head onto the ground," yeah, sure, whatever," she really didn't have the energy to deny him, because there was still a good amount of pain in her body. She yelped when she was turned over and was picked up bridal style," hey, let me go, don't carry me like this," she protested with a blush on her face._

"_Hey, don't worry, I won't do anything to ya," Shinji said with grin on his face," besides, I wanna give ya some thanks for accepting to spar with me. Hold on, I'll be right back," he then walked over and took both swords back up from the ground._

_Shinji, taking both swords and putting them back into his Stuff Space, walked over to Maya and continued to heal her as best he could, with a massage and Shiatsu Pressure Points as well to ease her pain and help her relax._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Shinji chuckled mentally when her remembered the moans of pleasure when he started to us the Shiatsu Pressure Points to help her relax. He could almost feel the restrained words for wanting more when he stopped.

When he stopped thinking back to the spar, he looked to see how Maya progressed. She had been forced to go back to her original teenage form, since she needed control on how to draw out the Ki into a sphere. This was because that since this was going to be a new sensation for her Ki, she needed to focus on that and not have her control elsewhere, otherwise it would just slip through her fingers. And judging by the creased brow as she sat down in a meditative position with her hand open and facing each other, she seemed to be having a bit of trouble.

"Maya, don't try to force it out of you," Shinji said in a calm tone, not like his usual one," to be able to form a sphere of Ki, you need both control and instinct. I know you've got control down to a great degree, but you seem to let it control your instincts as well. I know you should be feeling a sort of pull to you, don't fight it, let it go just a bit and..." as Shinji instructed her, a sudden marble sized ball of Ki formed in between her hands," voila," Shinji added with a proud smirk on his face.

Opening her eyes, Maya looked down to her own Ki sphere. It was so small and hardly compared to the sphere the Shinji conjured for her,' but...' she thought as she let the sphere dissipate,' it's at least a start,' she finished and breathed in and out, a little winded from just forming the Ki sphere.

"You did real good, it took me at least a week to even do what you just did," Shinji congratulated the bucho of the Jyuuken Club," but then again, I was only trying to form it out of will alone with no instructions what so ever, so it did help that I was here," Shinji added as he nodded to himself.

"So..." Maya started as she leaned back a bit with her hands back on the grass, her position giving off a sexy and sensual look, she knew that, because she like to play around and hang the perverted boys by their tongues. She saw Shinji look at her and saw that she had his attention in the gutter a bit, but he controlled himself to a great degree not to have a little nosebleed and hanging tongue," what is that you do at that place you called Nerv?"

Shinji looked at her, liking the kodak porn moment he seeing at the moment. Inside, a wolf howl could be heard, with the tongue rolling out and hitting itself over with a hammer over its own head, repeatedly. This kind of showed on his face, but he kept it back, knowing that with the way Maya was, she would like to be appreciated, but not that much in that manner.

"Well, as you already know, I pilot that mecha. Thats about it really, I do train in simulations with it, which I tend to mess up a bit, because their hella boring," Shinji explained a bit to her.

"That's it, I thought there would be more to the hero of the world's job," Maya teased a bit with a grin.

"Hey, if that's all I gotta do, then I'm not complaining," Shinji shrugged as he as he closed his eyes a bit with a grin of his own," it lets me have time for a life, and the pay isn't half bad either. It also let's me have time to have fun with you and the others," he then opened his eyes and smiled at her genuinely," if anything, I like to spend the rest of my teenage life with you, and if possible, the rest of my life. Now that would be fun."

She blushed a bit at that last sentence. The way he said that was almost like a vow. And to say something like that with a straight face was a credit to him, it was almost like he was proposing to her,' this guy,' she giggled a bit in her head.

"Anyhow..." Shinji started as he felt he made enough flirting with her for one day," I think it's about time we head back and get some rest, we still got some big training to do tomorrow," Shinji said as he turned his back to her," besides, from tomorrow on, until something happens, I'll be training out here, away from you guys."

"Why, the Natsume grounds have enough room for everyone to train?" Maya asked curiously.

"But you forget, I said I wanted to surprise you," Shinji said as he turned his head to look over his shoulder and gave a mischievous grin," and how would I surprise you if I didn't train in secret," with that, he walked off," just keep training like that every night and you'll get the hang up on making a Ki blast."

As she watched him leave, she looked back at her hands and wondered if she was able to catch up to his level of Ki control and power, would she be a match for Mitsuomi. The hopeful part of her voiced out a yes, but the more rational and experienced part of her overtook that answer and yelled out a big NO! Despite how good Shinji was and seemed to be, it seemed he never met anyone like Mitsuomi, and that meant he was below the elder Takayanagi brother.

'But...' Maya thought as she picked herself up and changed back into her Chibi-mode,' if he's able to survive his encounter with Mitsuomi, there's no doubt in my mind that he'll be a force to reckon with afterwards,' she thought with certainty. Because if anything, if he lost, she felt he would stop at nothing to win against Mitsuomi, when next they meet. She didn't know why she thought that, but it was what her gut was tellin' her, and she trusted it to be right most of the time.

* * *

Shinji, standing by a boulder, held his both his hands and arms at a ready with his eyes closed, as if in a meditated state. In his mind, he knew the mechanics of this technique, but to be able to even make the technique happen was another thing.

Oh, sure he got the Ryukei Qigong Tashiko down in just a couple of day, but that was because he got the Uraate down and was given the instructions on what to do next. Plus, seeing it in action helped just as much, what with his high learning curve made possible with the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū.

But this, the Futae no Kiwami, was another thing. It was a technique that was purely fictional, just like his other skills. It shouldn't be even possible, or more like Impossible, to do. But what with his determination and past experiences, he knew he could make it possible. His ability to even make those fictional techniques workable in reality spoke for itself.

It was just a little difficult though, it was already day five of the training week, with two more days left before Golden week was over and the training week itself done. But he could feel it, he knew he was close.

Opening his eyes slightly, he cast his gaze towards his fists. Even with the Bakusai Tenketsu, the middle of his fingers and knuckles were starting to shows cuts and there was purple bruises peppered over them. The training was also starting to dull the nerves on them a bit, since he had been going nonstop in mastering the technique. He was sure they were going to scar a bit, but a little Ki healing might just help along with minimizing that.

'Okay, one more time,' Shinji thought as he delved deep into his mind. As if willing the scenery to change around him, it soon darkened into a pitch black void with only him glowing in the darkness. As he slowly positioned himself, a sort of shadow trail followed his movements, as if showing this was to be a great moment. Setting his right fist and his fore-knuckles positioned forward, showing a clenched, but opened fist.

Breathe in.

Breath out.

Breathe in.

Breath Out.

And with one last repeat, Shinji's eyes suddenly snap open," HIYAH!!" the yell was a bit overdone, but the yell combined with his right fist moving forward, impacting the boulder, showed its results.

BOOM!!

The thundering sound of a boulder being blown away was sounded within the hidden area Shinji was in. Seeing this happen stunned Shinji. His eyes wide with a bit of shock. But the moment of silence was broken as his smile turned wide with glee and whooped for almost all the animals in the forest to hear," WOOOOH, YEAH, HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW!? UH-HUH, UH-HUH, YEEEAAAAHHH," Shinji exclaimed as he jumped danced a bit. But when his right hand suddenly brushed up against a tree, he froze.

* * *

The other were just getting their dinner when all of a sudden their heard a the cry of "IIITTAAAAAIIIII!!" making them snap their heads towards the direction of the outer forest and making the resting birds fly out of the trees. Though the cry of a crow overhead, cawing 'ahou' repeatedly, made them sweatdrop a bit.

"You think Shinji-san is okay?" Aya asked the others in a bit of worry after hearing the scream of pain.

"The bastard could be limping here with his arm hangin' off by his skin and his stomach cut wide open, and I still wouldn't give a damn," Bob said with a not one bit of worry in his voice. Though, inside, he was a little. His reply was met with a metal ladle clunking his head, courtesy of Chiaki.

"That's harsh," Masataka muttered as he looked a little blue at that description.

"Shinji's always came home with some injuries after his training and fights when we were kids," Soichiro said as he answered her civilly,' she's still a psycho though,' he noted to himself, despite she was sexy as hell, and likes him a lot, and cooked for him with good food, and was willing to sleep with him, and... Let's turn our heads away from the sorry excuse for a man and look towards the last of the group shall we.

Maya had to say, she too was getting a bit worried herself. The only time she saw Shinji was in the morning, and even then, it was only a glimpse of him leaving after he ate his breakfast. And the only time she knew Shinji made it back was the sound of footsteps being heard when everyone else deep into their sleep. She knew from the Ki of the person that did walk in her house at the dead of night was Shinji, coming back to her home after being done training. She didn't know if she should have a good amount of respect for him to be training so hard, or be worried at how he was pushing himself constantly.

* * *

Shinji waved his pained hand around a bit,' fuck, I guess I still need some perfecting,' Shinji sighed sadly at his partial failure,' but at least I got the technique down, now all I need to do is refine it and I'll be bustin' heads with a flick of a finger, hehehe,' he chuckled a bit evilly, sending shivers down a bunch of goons that worked for Mitsuomi, a feeling of doom coming felt down their spines.

As he healed his pained hand with his Ki, Shinji stood up walked to a more open clearing. Once in the area, it showed that it had been used recently, the run down grass showing various paths, due to his training in the usage of Shunpo.

Shinsoku and Shunpo were the same in that you moved to one spot to the other in a flash. But where Shinsoku relied on physical steps to get there, Shunpo got you there in one. From what he read, Reiatsu was a compressed form of energy of death, but it was still energy nonetheless. So, if he could compress his Ki in a certain manner and apply that to the soles of his feet, it might be possible to be able to use Shunpo.

The clearing he was in showed the results of it. He was able to accomplish it last night, but only at short distance, and there was some resistance from the air itself that made it a bit slower than it should have. But, as they say, practice makes perfect.

Just as he was about to do a Shunpo for a greater distance and speed, his cell phone rang, making him groan in frustration. Taking it out of his pocket, he flipped it open and looked to see it was Misato calling him,' well, might as well see what she wants,' Shinji thought as he pressed the 'send' button and put the phone to his ear," yeah, what's up?"

"Shinji, I was just calling to let you know that after Golden week is done, you and me are going to go and pick up a new Evangelion and the pilot their sending for back up against the coming Angels. We kind of see how the Angels are concentrating on Japan and we'll need all the help we can get," Misato explained over the phone as she rode back to her apartment.

"Oh, okay, is it gonna be right after Golden Week, or is it gonna be a day after?" Shinji asked with some hesitation in his voice.

"It's gonna be a day after," Misato answered with a blink," why?" she asked before she got a smirk on her face," don't tell me you already have a date now? Man, you work fast, Shinji," she teased the boy a bit. Despite not taking up her offer at living at her apartment, the two of them got along pretty well. Though, she would admit, he made it hard for her not to jump him and have her naughty way with him when he worked out at Nerv's gym.

"Something like that, my club at Toudou Gakuen is having some fun at the bowling alley downtown at the end of Golden Week," Shinji answered honestly, as he let out a sigh of relief," and I wanted to spend some more time with this one person after that day," Shinji said as he thought of the older Natsume sister.

"Oh?" Misato kept her smirk as listened to his answer.

"I can feel that smile, why you smilin'?" Shinji asked in worry for himself. Hey, he could beat a lot of people, but Misato had a way of getting to you.

"Oh, nothing, good luck with that, bye Shinji, hahahaha," Misato laughed a bit as she hung up," that gaki," Misato said as she held a small smile as she drove in a crazy manner back home.

"Riiiggghhht," Shinji drawled out a bit before pocketing the cell phone and spread his feet out, compressing and adding Ki to the soles of his feet," well, with that said, time to train," Shinji smirked as he disappeared in a blur.

* * *

It was the final day of Golden Week, meaning it was the final day of training, and no one had seen more than a glimpse of Shinji since he began his training in secret.

Soichiro wondered what his cousin was up to. With what he learned about Shinji's abilities, it was a real good incentive to reach out for any techniques that would help him try and get up to par with him. Despite having a family love for his cousin, he wanted to be better than him, to be able to protect those in his grasp and defend himself while doing it.

Bob was curious as to what his best friend's cousin was doing. Despite being an ass in training, Shinji greatly helped him out in finding out how to use his Capoeira dance movements to find the 'beat' that helped him dodge Shinji's attacks. He wasn't able to hold for long, but that one moment of time being able to predict attacks as if he had a Spider Sense, urged him to try and find that 'beat' again.

Chiaki was worried about Shinji. Even though she couldn't love him like she used to when they were together, she still felt the connection between them. Whenever she saw him hurt, she would still fuss over his bruises, which were always minor. She had always wondered why they were so small when both Bob and Soichiro would come in with bruises peppered over their bodies and were large enough for more than a fist to fit onto. But hearing the explanation of his rock hard skin explained it. Still, she was worried if he was hurt or not out there.

Masataka wondered why someone like Shinji hadn't been heard about. Someone with that much skill and power wouldn't have gone unnoticed to anyone. His father, when he was still in power, had a major information network on fighters and their potential, it was how he survived for so long when he had two top class fighters as his bodyguards, up until his brother usurped him. His brother now had that information network, so it was hard to see Mitsuomi not take an interest and recruit Shinji, unless Shinji himself had something that made Mitsuomi wary of him to think he was a threat to his growing plans. It was all so confusing.

Aya wondered what Shinji-san was doing now. She too was worried like Chiaki-san, but not to the same extent as being in love with him, but worried of him as a good friend. Ever since he showed up, he always joked around with her and made her feel welcomed. Even going as far, despite Soichiro-sama's protests, that she was more than welcome in the family. He even called her Imouto-chan, despite being the same age. But all the same, she didn't mind. She was starting to see him as an Onii-chan.

Maya, despite everyones statements that he would be back soon, went off in search of the wild brown haired teen. She may care for Shinji as a new club member and friend, but, as cold as it sounded, he was her back-up weapon against Mitsuomi. She knew what Soichiro was capable of, him being the only heir to the Nagi clan and the only one able to use the Dragon Fist. But Shinji was a fighter all on his own, and seeing as how he was part of the Nagi clan in a sort of way, he too had the chance of having the Dragon Fist, or a maybe a variation of it, since his blood might not be as potent as the gaki's.

As she walked through the outer forest that was outside the Natsume grounds, Maya kept her senses open with the use of her Ki. So far, she hadn't be able to get a slight blip off her Ki senses to be able to sense Shinji.

Just as she was about to give up, she felt it. A brief burst of Ki suddenly appearing within range of her Ki senses. Before she could identify the Ki signature, she heard the sound of fast shifting air sound behind her, making her look back in time to dodge a fist. When she saw the fist land on the boulder nearby, her eyes bulged out as the boulder sprayed out into tiny pebbles as it was completely destroyed.

"You know, that punch still wouldn't have hit ya, even if ya had moved..." the person said as the sun's rays shadowed his figure before it shifted a bit to show it was none other than Shinji, with his usual grin on," Maya-chan," Shinji said as he gave off a teasing tone.

Now that she thought about the boulder and his skill, it wouldn't be a surprise he was able to shatter as he had the Bakusai Tenketsu...,' but wait,' thinking back to the way his fist moved, she clearly saw it was clenched totally in a fist, only with the for-knuckles were positioned forward, leaving and opened and clenched fist, not a clenched fist with a index finger extended, as that was the signature method of the Bakusai Tenketsu she remembered.

Then there was the way he appeared. She knew he had great speed thanks to his explanation on the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu. But the Shinsoku he described still required physical movement. It wouldn't have been possible for him to be able to not make single sound before appearing behind her in such a short amount of time, especially when she had her Ki sense opened.

Seeing her perplexed look, his grin widened a bit," oh, I guess I should tell you about..." it was then at the moment, he felt a little light headed," oh, wow, never...mind," Shinji trailed off as he completely collapsed onto the ground and blacked out.

"Shinji!" Maya exclaimed as she rushed over to him and immediately transformed into her original teenage form. She checked his vitals and noted they were fine, but her Ki senses told her he was almost totally out of Ki, which wasn't good. If he lost it all, he would most likely slip into a coma or if left unchecked and with out quick replenishing, he would die within the day.

So, seeing as how she had no other choice, she opened his mouth and fully pressed her lips against his. To make it even more applicable, she shoved her tongue in and started to transfer her Ki into him. She had done this with the gaki, as he had went beyond what he should have been capable of and was in the same situation as Shinji.

As the Ki started to filtered into Shinji's own reserves, the said recipient was starting to come to. He had really pushed that last move, he knew that, but he just wanted to really show Maya the fruits of his training,' Oh yeah, I definitely impressed her by passing out after that shit,' Shinji thought a bit dryly.

His consciousness started to come into play and he slowly felt the soft feeling in his mouth and lips. Feeling confused, but yet familiar with how this feeling felt, Shinji's eyes slowly fluttered open.

When Maya saw his eyes start to open in a half-lidded position like her own, she held his gaze. It was much like before with the gaki, but just as she was about pull away and wait for him to pass out again, she was surprised when he held took hold of face when she about broke away and re-initiated the lip-lock. Her eyes widened at this and was about to pummel him for being so direct. But when his own tongue went into her own mouth, her body went into auto-pilot and start to do some payback.

Shinji didn't know what was going on, but he didn't want to pass up an opportunity like this and went for it. Hey, you have to take life by the horns and go full throttle sometimes, right? He didn't know how long he held her, kissing and tonguing with her, and he didn't remember how he came up sat up against a tree with her straddling his waist for better making out.

Of course, there was one thing needed after so long of making out, and that was oxygen. And so, after some steamy kissing, the two broke away to take in some much needed air. When they regained their breathing, Shinji broke out a big smile at her and was about joke a bit. But he was cut off by a big fist to the head, courtesy of a bright blushing Natsume Maya.

"BAKA!!" she exclaimed as he jumped off him and reverted back to her Chibi-form, a bright blush still adorning her face as she face away from him. Taking in some calming breaths and trying to forget how it felt so good to let loose in such a long time and make out with someone,' besides, it's too soon for me to even think about having a significant other right now,' she convinced herself.

Still a bit dazed from his recent awakening and the blow to the head, Shinji immediately went into his own Chibi-mode and quickly donned his own child sized garments. A dark blue, but also expensive looking samurai kimono was his outfit, with the sleeves a bit over-sized, making the perfect look of a cute child in an over-sized kimono.

"But Maya-chan, I just wanted my good morning kiss," he said in an innocent and cute voice to the elder Natsume sister.

Snarling a bit at his act, she huffed away from him as he kept his cute and innocent child act. As he kept it up, she could help but let out a little giggle at how a teenager like him could act so well as a little kid who didn't know any better.

"Whatever, I just came out to find you so you can get ready for tonights fun at the bowling alley," Maya informed with a neutral tone as she kept her back to him, as she didn't want him to see the amused smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Shinji said as he scratched the back of his head at the base of his hairline. He quickly reverted back to his usual form of a teenager and flipped back to his training clothes at the same time. Maya rose an eyebrow at this and wondered if she could learn how to do that, but shook her head mentally, she liked strutting her stuff a bit and it always did make for a good distraction when the fighting began.

"Well, seeing as how you can change your clothes like that, I would have to guess you already have an outfit ready for tonight after you take a shower or bath," Maya inquired with a raised as she turned and turned her face neutral, no need for him to know how amused she was.

"Yup," Shinji stretched a bit, popping some bones in the process, making him grunt a bit in relief," well, come on, let's go and have some fun," Shinji exclaimed with some enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yes, let us be on our way. In the meantime, you can tell what you've been doing all this time," she agreed as she jumped onto his shoulder to hitch a ride. She noted he didn't say anything, seemingly already used to her riding on his shoulder. But one thing though, she couldn't help but have a gut feeling things were going to get rowdy tonight, and not in a good way.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys, here's CH.4 for ya. I know, really late, but I have a job now and I can't keep the thoughts of stories in my mind when I gotta work. But, nonetheless, I won't give up on these stories of mine, you can count on that. Anyway, the battle with the Angel, as said before, wasn't in this because, basically everything in the canon went the same as it did in this story. There will be a flashback, courtesy of a certain pale blue haired and crimson eyed girl, but that will be later on. As for those wondering about that Jet Alone Project robot, I decided to cut that out. It has no meaning to me in this story and it would go just the same as the battle with the Angel in this chapter. As for the training that Shinji did in this chapter, I'll let you all know now, he hasn't mastered those techniques completely. The Futae no Kiwami is able to performed throughout the body, as stated by Anji in Rorouni Kenshin, so in this sense, Shinji is where Sanosuke is, in that he's only able to use his right fist to do the technique. As for Shunpo, it's not as fast as his Shinsoku and that of the Shinigami's on Bleach, it's probably half of what Ichigo could do when he f fights Byakuya a second time, and that was still below Yoruichi, way below. So Shinji is still a beginner on using the Shunpo. So, after the bowling alley fight incident, Shinji will perfect these techniques and others later on. Well, I hope I've thought of everything you guys might have asked and satisified your curiosities. So please, reveiw or PM me on anything else, ja ne.

NeroSparda


	5. BOWLING ALLEY BRAWL

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Evangelion or Tenjho Tenge.

BOWLING ALLEY BRAWL

PAKAAA!!

That was the sound effect that echoed through out the bowling alley they were in. Tonight was the night that signaled the end of the Jyuuken Club's training of its members, both new and old.

"Strike, like that's a surprise," Bob muttered dully to those around him, as he commented on Shinji's new strike.

"I told ya he would suck the fun out of this," Soichiro said out loud as he played around with the bandages around his hands.

"Ain't my fault you two suck so much ass," Shinji called out to them, making their eyes shadow and vein ticks to pop up on their foreheads.

"Still, you could at least down play it a little for us," Chiaki said with a cute pout on her face. But he just waved her off, as he had gotten the trick down to ignoring that pleading look. Wanna know how? Just don't look at it.

"Anyways, your up, Chi-chan," Shinji said as he sat down on Maya's right side, with the left being occupied by Soichiro. He knew his cousin would have played, but his hands were still in the process of healing, so it was best not to aggravate them further.

"I can see how it sort of takes the fun out of this when you play like you do," Maya noted to him.

Shinji just shrugged as he idly glanced at her. Like everyone else, she dressed up pretty well. She was dressed in a one piece dress that was like the last one he saw her in, showing a lot of cleavage and almost showing that ass of hers. The only difference was that it was black and had two slits that showed skin at the hips.

Soichiro had a tan v-neck and sleeveless sweater on with the red line going around the bottom with a paired of cargo blue shorts. His shoes being sneakers, instead of the usual dress shoes he wore to Toudou Gakuen.

Bob had a design T-shirt on that showed angel wings on his back with a halo in the middle, a little bit a above the wings. He also were green baggy cargo pants.

Chiaki had one piece dress like Maya with spotted dots on them with a sort of beret hat on her head.

Aya had a sleeveless dress shirt with some tight pants on that definitely showed her curves. Shinji still wondered how Soichiro could not want to get with her, besides her incessant want of his hand in marriage.

Masataka was a bit on the plain side as he had a plaid blue button shirt over a white T-shirt and jeans on.

Shinji, himself though, dressed pretty nicely. He had a blood red button shit with the only design on it being the black tribal markings that were on his back and went over his left shoulder. If you looked at it right, you could make out a figure of a tiger, the head resting upon his left chest. He wore it over black shirt with a blood red collar fit him like a second skin. His baggy pants were black with his shoes being boots that were colored red and black.

"But, I can see it myself as a challenge to try and best you," Maya added a bit later.

Shinji snorted at that," I'd like to see you try," Shinji challenged her.

She turned to him and just smiled. Shinji knew she was going to meet that challenge after they were done with this game set. He noticed she was gauging him for herself. She had been doing so since he gave her that passionate kiss they shared earlier that day. From what he could gather so far, she had at least been with someone once before and it left her on guard in relationships. But from just how that came to be was a mystery to him. He would like to know, but he wasn't really the nosy type and he'd like to deal with the here and now.

He took a chance glance at his cousin and noted the solemn look on his face. He knew it wasn't anything in the usual thought process of when people had the same look that Soichiro had on right now. If he knew his cousin any, it was something along the lines if he had trained enough by now to stand against the coming stronger opponents.

He was half-right, as Soichiro had noticed the chance glance and gripped his bandaged fist,' I'll catch up to you soon enough, Shinji,' he thought almost darkly as he swept his eyes towards Maya for but a moment, before focusing back on his bandaged hands.

Chiaki noticed the tense air around So-chan and the playful banter between Maya and Shinji, bordering on outright flirting. She felt bit saddened for So-chan, since she could tell right away he had feelings towards the older Natsumi sibling. The blond Knuckle Bomber didn't have any interest in women at all since she met him and always seemed to have fighting on the mind. She guessed it was him trying to find a way to prove him self that he could take care of himself.

Though, lookin' at Shinji and Maya flirting with each other, she could help but feel both happiness and a sliver jealousy. Happy that Shinji was moving on in life. Their time together had let her know more on what most people saw in Shinji. Sure, he was cocky and a good guy at the same time, but he was also hurt in the heart. As much as Shinji said it, he was hurt that his father left him behind at such a young age and wished his father would come back and take him in. Seeing this hurt, she did the best she could to help him through his pain, it was the first time either of them made love and lost their virginity to each other. The sliver of jealousy was that small part that Shinji was flirting outright with Maya. Sure, she knew that the two of them weren't getting' back with each other, but she couldn't help but want him be there if things didn't go good with Bob. She quickly squashed those thoughts, as it wasn't proper to think like that, seeing how such thoughts usually snowballed into a broken heart and relationship.

Bob, not knowing these thoughts coming from his girl, looked around and noted one thing," huh. It's Golden Week and there's hardly anyone here," he said out loud as he scanned the almost empty bowling alley.

Hearing those words snapped her thought process and made her look around before gazing back where he attention was before," hmmm...'hardly anyone here', huh?" Bob could have imagined it, but he could've sworn a set of fox ears popped out of her hat," I think I'm picking up a message. It's coming from the zone down below," she finished with a mischievous smirk.

"The Zone?" he asked uncertainly as he looked at her with a blank face, wonderin' what the hell his girl was talking about.

"Yep!" she replied positively," the E-Zone!" she said looking pointedly at the three across from them.

Shinji, having ignored this, looked at Soichiro's sullen face and sighed tiredly," yo, cuz," he called out, gaining the blonde's attention," you getting' bored, or what?"

Seeing the attention from both Shinji and Maya made him feel on the spot," ah, uh, no..." he looked away before looking down at this bandaged fist," it's not that. I'm just, uh, how can I put it...it's like if I have time to hang around here, I'd really rather be out there training!" he lifted up his left hand into a clenched fist for emphasis," I still got a long way to go to get up to speed with you guys!...I've already gotten a lot stronger."

He stopped when he saw a hand with a few scars on it take hold of his left clenched hand and looked up to see Shinji an amused, but also exasperated look," yare-yare daze, don't you know?" he kneeled down and took hold of the other hand and started to apply some if his Ki, a soft blue glow emanating from them," resting is just as important as training. Why do you think whenever I got back home I rested for almost half the day after the times you'd see me gone, huh? My body needed time to sort out and get out the bad junk that was in me at the time," Shinji looked up pointedly at him as he finished his partial healing, as it really wasn't his area of expertise," your body is no different. So just chill, relax, and have some fun for now."

He stood back up and went back to sit down, only putting his right arm around Maya's shoulders. The Nastume elder sister doing nothing to stop him from doing so and letting it stay there, holding an amused smile upon her beautiful face.

While Soichiro was glad for the increase in his healing, as he could now feel the difference between now and before what Shinji had done, he couldn't help but scowl slightly at what Shinji was doing now.

"More like an impending War-Zone, if you ask me," Bob said with a slight bead of sweat going down the back of his head as he looked at the dark aura Soichiro was emitting and the flirting duo not being aware of it as they chatted each other up.

Not seeing this, Shinji looked around and spoke as he noted it," oi," Shinji called out to them, gaining their attention," where's Aya? It'll be her turn next after Bob and me," Shinji asked as he looked for his would-be sister-in-law, not seeing a trace of long flowing brown hair anywhere.

Maya, upon thinking back, stood up," I think I know," she answered as she started to walk towards the bathroom area of the building," I'll be back," she told him with a bit of a saucy wink.

"Right," Shinji acknowledged as he chuckled a bit and couldn't help but think of the saying,' I hate to watch you go, but...' he grinned as he noticed she added a nice sway to her hips, his sights on her rear,' I love to watch you leave.'

Maya shook her head, but softly giggled,' boys,' though she wouldn't admit it, she giving all the ammo he needed to see if had what it took to be more than just friends. But, she knew for certain she wasn't gonna make it easy, it would send the wrong kind of message if she did.

Thinking that, she headed to the bathroom, where she knew Aya was holding herself up. Though she couldn't help but feel the impending sense of danger she felt earlier that day naw her more and more as she progressed on.

* * *

What the group didn't know was management was being held and tied up by one of the Enforcer's lackeys, along with driving out those who weren't part of the Jyuken Club, rather roughly. If not outright beating the crap out them and telling them to fuck off.

A Section Two Agent noted the going ons and checked in," Erzo 2, come in, we may have a situation," he called in. The agents may not have been able to keep physical close contact with the Third Child, but that didn't mean they couldn't do it from a very long range point. The agent waited for a reply, but got none," Erzo 2, this is Erzo 8, do you copy? we have a situation," he tried again, but was again met with silence," Erzo 2, pick up, stop fuckin' around and come in," he called out again and was once again met with silence," what the hell's going on?"

He was answered by a strong blow to the head," j-just a little get together," a tall and very thin, to the point of bones, man in leather pants, cowboy vest and red designed bandanna carrying a staff loomed over his dazed and collapsed form," j-just makin' sure no one crashes it," he continued before lifting his staff.

The last thing the agent saw was the but end of the stuff hurling towards him before unconsciousness welcomed him in it's warm embrace.

* * *

'Something ain't right,' Shinji said as his senses felt the change of intent in the air. Where there was still an air of joy around their immediate area, there was now a hanging sense of danger that was diminishing it bit by bit and it wasn't slowing down anytime soon,' either a bad storm is approaching, or...' Shinji didn't like the other outcome and stood," I'm goin' to the use the bathroom, get something to snack on while I do so," he looked at them with grin plastered on his face," put it on my tab," he told them.

"But..." Bob was about to protest as it was Shinji's turn to bowl and it wouldn't take as much time if he went and bowled before going to the bathroom. But he was stopped as Shinji passed him and whispered.

"Look out for Chi-chan," Shinji warned in that second that he passed him and continued on, where the feeling of danger was coming from.

"Wha...?!" Bob eye's widened a bit at the cryptic warning and judging from face he briefly saw from Shinji, it meant he as totally serious. Lookin' back at his girlfriend, who was milking the offer from Shinji with all her worth, considering that she was ordering practically the whole menu and then some, he put a determined face on,' whatever the case, if there is danger comin', I won't fail in protectin' her!'

Though he and the other two males of the Jyuken Club couldn't help but sweatdrop at the tower of food that she was easily carrying to them. Seems being an ex-girlfriend to a boy with the appetite similar to a saiyan and a Saotome did wonders for overall body strength.

* * *

Shinji walked down one the hallways of the building. It was one the halls leading towards the main area of the building. While the bowling alley was the attraction at night times, the rest had a number of other ones that drew in the crowd during the day and dusk times. Stepping out into the main hall, he could see the many places that had arcades, game stores, clothing stores, and other many things. But there was one thing that stood out.

'Where the hell is everyone?' he thought to himself in suspicion. The lights were off, the main area only illuminated by the light of the moon through the ceiling windows, as it was full this evening. His senses had felt the growing danger coming from here. But he also noted another one was coming from the other direction, heading towards Soichiro and the others. He stretched his senses towards Maya and Aya as he continued onwards, his body tensed and ready.

Just as he made to the food court of the building, his eyes widened a bit as he felt Maya's Ki shift towards to an aggressive intent, signaling that she was fighting. Not to mention the danger that was heading to Soichiro and the others had arrived at their location, and judging by their Ki flows, the it wasn't gonna be long before things broke down into a riot. He also noted that Aya was in the upper floors of the building and had another piece of danger heading towards her and fast.

Just as he was about to turn back, he was blinded by the sudden activation of lighting in the food court. He let his eyes adjust, already knowing before gaining his vision back that he was surrounded by all sides. Looking around, he saw an impressive amount of men around him, not to mention the occasional girl here and there. He could tell they were the basic cannon fodder for whoever staged this attack on the Jyuken Club, as it was not that hard to imagine seeing as how no one but those of the Club were in the building. His senses told him that. But, one did stand out amongst them, and the clack of boots were all he needed to turn his head towards whoever was moving towards him.

'A bishounen, a dark skinned one at that,' Shinji noted as the person approaching was just as he described. Nicely formed lips, beauty mark on the underside of his left eye, well trimmed eyebrows, and soft long hair that stopped at his neck from under a beanie, along with a delicate lookin' body,' delicate my ass,' Shinji thought as he could see that while he seemed delicate, he had an athletic build. Shinji noted the way his body moved and noted he seemed to favor his legs as they seemed to have a bit more muscle definition than the rest of his body.

The bishounen wore a sleeveless red button shirt, tanned plaid short stopping below the knee area, and brown boot and socks. A sun like design tattoo on his left shoulder with flames going down from it, stopping at the elbow, another tribal tattoo marking going around the wrist of the said arm.

"Hmm," the bishounen started as he started to walk around him, Shinji not moving his sight away from him a second," so this one of the new cubs to the Jyuken Club. While I can see that you newbies are impressive fighters, overall, you're nothing compared to the monsters of Toudou Gakuen."

"Nothing?" Shinji asked with a skeptical look," tell that to Ryuzaki's ass when I sent him sailing to have some bear dick, though considerin' he's most likely still laid up at that hospital I found him at and told the nurses what he about did, I don't think you'll see him any time soon," Shinji said with a wolfish grin as ladies in the crowd gave a whoop of joy at justice being served.

The bishounen grimaced at that, as he last checked, Ryuzaki was being tended by a decidely burly guy that didn't have any compassions on letting certain 'accidents' occur around the blond fire starter. Last he heard, they were just getting in the process on removing one of his balls while trying the save the other, with not much success being seen in the future.

'He certainly knows how to get payback, that's for sure,' the dark skinned teenager thought with a shiver," Ryuzaki was the lowest of the low of our Executive Committee's Executioners, saying you bested him doesn't mean squat whatsoever," he then stopped at Shinji's total frontal side, his hands in his pockets," but I digress. So, I'm sorry to say that your short time of fun in the Jyuken Club is about to end, as it's time for Execution of the Jyuken Club..."

Just as he said that, Shinji felt various fights occurring around the building start

"To commence!" the bishounen stated with decidely nasty smirk on his face as he knew that massacre of the club was now startin'.

Shinji saw the whole gang of people closing in on him and called out to them," ah come on guys, how about we just chill, hang out and drink some good yebisu as we score on the decidely limited chicks here," he looked around with a playful grin, noting that girls were actually thinking it over, but the men kept advancing," well?" he quiped a bit more before jumping over a thrown crowbar that had been set on opening his head like a pinata," so much for witty banter," he said with eager grin.

Shinji then shifted into a basic stance, the bangs of his hair darkening the slight shadow that over casted his head and left shoulder and chest," but if it's a fight you want," his eyes glowed evilly along with the eyes tribal tiger on his left chest," then come on!"

The mob gulped, but pressed on, they had orders after all. Though the sound of a tiger's growl did nothing to curb their fears as they all rushed in as one.

* * *

Not to far from site of the battle, a lone biker made his way towards the bowling alley brawl. As he did so, he went over the information he gleaned on the new Jyuken Club members, having been the one to personally take down the last big group of stragglers Natsume Maya herself had made in an order to defy the Executive Committee with his Enforcers and Executioners.

Nagi Soichiro, 15 years old, a current 1st year at Toudou Gakuen. Mother is Nagi Makiko Kengo, he had suspicions on who the father was, but hadn't gotten the deep yet and it was noted that the father had disappeared almost immediately afterward. Thanks to his life growing up, he was a hothead with a hair trigger.

Bob Makihara, Also 15 years old and 1st year at Toudou Gakuen, but was noted to be the older of the two. Mother is currently unknown but is known to be living in the U.S. The father being named Gene Rodrigo, a First Lieutenant in the U.S. Navy. Both parents divorced. The two had met during somewhere in their childhood, most likely elementary considering how closely bonded the two of them were from what intel gleaned so far. Although he seemed nothing special compared to Nagi's lineage, he saw a bountiful pool of talent in this Bob Makihara. He also seemed the more coolheaded and sensible of the two. Not to mention a lot more controllable.

And lastly, the one he wondered about the most...

Ikari Shinji, 16 years old and a 2nd year at Toudou Gakuen, having been transferred from his old school. This being due to his father and the head of NERV orginazation, Ikari Gendo, formerly Rokubungi, having changed his last name when he married Shinji's mother, Ikari Yui Kengo. Mother is deceased, though the cause of death was unknown, if not top secret.

Having been abandoned by his father, he was trusted into the care of Nagi Makiko Kengo, after having recovered from a serious incident that almost killed her, as the guardian that was assigned to him had commited suicide. Though witnesses had noted he had been screaming at people to help him stop his body from moving against his will, but it was written off as an old man's insanity getting to him, before he jumped off the very top floor of Tokyo Tower. Another suspicious occurrence.

Reports noted he had been a timid child since his abandonment, but had developed a more confident stance after several fights that his cousin got into. He speculated that in between those times of peace and fighting, Shinji trained vigorously, though how he did so was up to anyone's speculations. The reason for such a theory was the noted fights intel had obtained that while Soichiro and Bob fought with all their worth in their usual skirmishes, Shinji would practically dance around his opponents, no matter how big or skilled they were.

Another thing he noted off from the personal history of Shinji was the report of him and Maya hanging out with each other and their seemingly mutual affections to each other. He scoffed at that, knowing that Maya wouldn't have time, or even the desire to find a significant other. Not to mention he felt undoubtedly confident that he was still firmly placed in her heart despite her hate filled words of vengeance on his person.

The biker parked in front of the building the Execution of the Jyuken Club was happening, calmly taking off his helmet, letting loose the the bangs of his lime green hair. He had brown eyes and what could be called forked black eyebrows. His build was one of a body builder, but also of that of a fighter. Huge, but in a way made for the best of the best of fighters. It showed through his tight blue biker suit that clung to him like a second skin, leaving nothing to imagination.

Takayanagi Mitsuomi had arrived.

Kagurazaka Shinobu, the bishounen that had been the first of the Executive Committee to meet Shinji could only say was he may have underestimated this newbie of the Jyuken Club...

"WAAAGGHHH!!!" was the cry of one of the lackeys flying away from something reminiscent of Gatack's Rider Kick.

...Okay, sorely underestimated this Ikari Shinji. If he hadn't felt the might of Mistuomi himself at times, he would've said this guy was on par with him, but the Chairman of the Executive Committee would've have been done by now.

"Ora, ora!!" Shinji called out as he continued to weave and attack through the mob of enemies," this the best ya'll got," he called out before sweeping one lackey trying to sneak up on him, following up with a flip kick before the lackey could hit the floory. Shinji quickly jumped over him before slamming him down with a double stomp kick, staying on him till he hit the ground.

Shinji looked behind him and urged his attackers," c'mon," before kicking off and using the stunned man as a skate board, knocking over any who came across him, whooping for joy all the while. Jumping off and launching the man into a group, the sound of bowling pins ringing," strike!! Ah yeah!!"

Though admittedly, Shinobu corrected, Mitsuomi wasn't this carefree in his fighting as he liked to things done quickly, though he never questioned why,' it's like he's Dante and the Chairman's Vergil,' he thought dryly. Though, now that he looked at it, he could almost say Mitsuomi and Shinji were twins. The same body build, wild bang hair fashion, and skill. Of course there was the facial differences. Shinji's bangs being more spiky compared to Mitsuomi's wavy bangs. And skill wise,' that remains to be seen,' he thought as he continued to watched.

"Omae-tachi taosu kedo ii yo ne? (mind if beat ya guys?)" Shinji asked to those in front of him, making them look at him as if he off his rocker, quoting something like that in the middle of a fight," Kotae wa kiitenai!! (I can't hear ya!!)" he called out as he rushed towards mob in front of him.

The first lackey went in for a wild haymaker, but Shinji intercepted the fist and flipped the man flying behind him before power thrusting his his back into a thrust attack and crashing the man into one of the groups standing aside.

The second lackey tried to capitalized this by trying to crack Shinji's skull with a pipe, only for Shinji to spin on his heel and practically teleport behind the attacker. He then took hold of the weapon that had went into motion in his previous position, thus unbalancing the man. Capitalizing that, he tripped the man and chopped down hard before he touched the floor and drove him hard into the ground, taking out both breath and consciousness from the man.

The third didn't even have a chance to start his attack before Shinji was in his space. Before he could even move, Shinji danced around him, nailing him all around his body in a boxer like fashion, following up with an uppercut that would have made the best boxing champion, old and new, proud. He then took hold of the air born opponent and swung around like a top, using the knocked out man like a flail and knocking down more thugs as he did so. He then shot the man into a store filled with teddy bears.

He didn't want to kill anyone unless necessary, but he wasn't gonna go easy on these guys as they were trying to kill him and his friends. Speaking of not hurting, he saw one of the small groups of girls racing towards him with weapons of different sizes and origins.

Shiniji quickly pulled on his most suave look," Seduction Technique: Ikari Kiss," he pressed his fore and middle finger to his lips and sent a kiss to them with the fingers pointed towards them.

'The hell?! Like that would...uh?!' Shinobu trailed off in his thoughts as he heard the girls moan out.

"Nani Kore?! (What is this)"

"Atsui!! (Hot)"

"Auuu?!"

"Oh Kami-sama!!"

'Oh Hell No!!!!' Shinobu thought as face planted himself into ground with much vigor. Once he lifted his face up, he noted that the rest of girls they had brought along started to fight each other, as it seemed they felt slighted by the ones having Shinji's attraction.

Ah, even in a fight, Shinji somehow develops fangirls amongst the enemy ranks. The power of an Ikari is strong in him indeed.

"Ah, yare-yare, I didn't think that would happen," Shinji said as he referred to the female riot," Hell, I didn't think that technique would work at all, hehehehe," Shinji chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IF IT WAS GOING TO WORK?!" Shinobu, and the rest of the men that were conscious, slapped the air with with whited out angry eyes.

Shinji would have responded, but he felt then he felt a huge power of Ki, so much that he didn't know if he was up to par with it, if at all. And the Ki signature was dwindling down Masataka's like it was a little candle in a hurricane wind room, along with Bob's steadily going down alongside his.

Feeling this, Shinji put his game face on and turned to the last of the group, knowing the riot of girls would take care of itself," Gomen," Shinji apologized," but I'm gonna have to cut things short!" and rushed that last group of men.

In a flash, Shinji pulled out a dull sword and bashed all the thugs into unconsciousness with the Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu, before putting it back into his Stuff Space.

Shinobu having seen that speed, but not the attacks, looked in awe as the rest of the men fell down,' fast,' he noted before smirking,' but not as fast as me,' he noted as he felt confident in that department of combat.

Shinji turned towards Shinobu to take care of him, only to double take as the bishounen appeared in front of him in a flash of speed, making him react as he jabbed at Shinobu's face. But the dark-skinned teen ducked quickly and kick flipped Shinji in the jaw, upturning the Ikari youth's head.

Shinji glance from his head position and turned it fully to him,' fast,' he noted.

"I'm a 3rd year at Todo Gakuen and head of the guard to the Chairman, Kagurazaka Shinobu at your service," the dark-skinned man introduced himself.

"The tradition of the Tohbu Juku, huh?" Shinji muttered the original name of Todo and it's traditions to introduce yourself to your opponents," Wakata," Shinji acknowledged the tradition and responded," I'm 2nd year at Todo Gakuen and soon to be the best fighter in the world," he then thumbed to his chest," Ikari Shinji, Sanjou!! (has arrived!!)"

Introductions met, Shinobu charged and dodged the barrage of punches Shinji sent at him, scoffing at the speed they were going, his boots squeaking excessively at the rate his speed kept him going. Getting right under Shinji's guard, he sent his own barrage, that of the kicking kind, and hammered them into Shinji's upper body.

Ducking under a roundhouse, Shinji noted as he exchanged blows with Shinobu that he focused his attacks on his legs,' Tae Kwan Do, if I'm not mistaken, though seems to have mixed in other styles to cover for his upper body defense, and not to mention...,' he dodged to the left and noted the small impact mark on the concrete wall,' some serious power in his legs, but...'

"What's the matter?" Shinobu taunted as he continued to dodge the attacks from Shinji, continuing to barrage the teen with kicks," can't hit me because of my speed?"

'I don't have time for this,' Shinji finished as he backed off and stood still. He would have loved to continue this fight as long as he could, to see if he would finally have someone who could go up against him. But considering the situation, fun and games were over.

Shinobu stopped and looked at Shinji oddly," nani? Giving up already? We've barely started," he stated with smug look, but Shinji face was like granite and remained neutral. Not hearing and seeing no answer coming, Shinobu spitting to the side, ticked off with the short performance," whatever, but I nonetheless have to beat your ass dead anyway to send a message to the wench," with that he charged. He never noticed the sudden tick mark that appeared on Shinji's forehead when he mentioned Maya.

With but a squeak of his shoes, Shinobu was already upon Shinji," ja ne, aho," Shinobu stated before he sent his best barrage of kick that would have made even Chun-Li jealous. But then, suddenly, he felt his ankle snap, making him curse loudly and jump back, landing awkwardly on the floor. He looked down at the foot he used to attack and gasp at how teared up the shoe was. He looked at the other and saw that it was in a similar, but less damaged state,' but when...'

"You finished?" Shinobu looked quickly towards Shinji and saw that his upper torso was being shown and saw the shredded remains of his black shirt hanging off from his waist. But what made him gape at the Ikari youth was the perfectly fine skin, not a trace of bruising on the torso," now, let me show you true speed," with that, Shinji went into action.

All Shinobu heard was shift of air behind him and the call of " Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" before darkness claimed his vision.

Shinji looked down at the fallen fighter, his cheeks puffing out comically and his lips turning so swollen, they would look like fish lips. His body was starting to form some mean bruises, the most notable of them was the one on his forehead, somehow spelling in kanji 'Novice'. But Shinji didn't have time to admire his work and immediately shot off towards where he last left Soichiro and the others.

As he made his way, he noted the unconscious body of people,' more thugs from the Executive Committee, seems this Chairman guy was determined to end it tonight,' Shinji forced himself to not use Shunpo again, as he felt the need to conserve his energy at the moment and shifted his speed into that of Shinsoku, sensing Bob's and Masataka's Ki hanging by a thread,' hang on guys, I'm almost there!'

* * *

Misato, having come back from another bore of a day from NERV, was settling down with her trusty warm water penguin, PenPen.

"hmm, ppffffhahahaha," she almost did a spit take at the slapstick comedy that was on the TV as she drank one of her many Yebisu Beers.

"Wark!" the Penguin exclaimed as it pecked hard on one of her shapely thighs.

"Ow! Okay, dammit," she exclaimed as PenPen was getting antsy about not being fed earlier," I'll get your damn fish," she got up with a grumble as she marched towards the kitchen area,' damn penguin should be able to do it himself, seein' as how it's always able to move around in the apartment,' which was true, considering that door knobs were positioned at more than twice his heights, but seemed to appear and reappear in any room he wished.

Just as she was about to open the fridge, a shot tequila glass Shinji got for her as a joke cracked down the middle slightly. The cause of such a thing happening for no reason other than just hanging off its holster was unnerving her mildy, as nothing had touched it,' Shinji...,' she thought worriedly and hoped he was okay.

* * *

Bursting through the doorway, Shinji eye's widened as he gazed at the sight of Bob being covered protectively by Chiaki, her eyes tearing up with the cause being obvious as blood was starting to pool out of Bob's head. Bruises starting to form over his still form.

Masataka was much the same, with only one difference. Instead of a beautiful woman covering him, a boot was grinding against his still bleeding head, the boot belonging what he already felt was the leader of the Executive Committee," we meet at least, Ikari Shinji..." his voice was deep, commanding, and full of confidence.

"And I can only guess who you are, teme," a decidedly intense scowl appeared. Despite the immense Ki he could feel from this guy, he was going to do everything in his power to make this guy pay," gotta say, you got some stones to go around and parade yourself in that outfit," he quiped a bit to try and relax,' cooler heads prevail in a lot of situations,' Shinji reminded himself.

"I'm always on the lookout for 'Talent'," Mitsuomi continued to speak, not bothering to reply to Shinji's banter, as he approached Shinji with purposeful steps," for people who have fought countless battles, for certain individuals who outweigh 10,000 people."

Mitsuomi stopped right in front of him, right in his personal space, their height about the same. Though Shinji felt like this guy was still looking down on him, like a king looking upon one of its many servants, or peasants. Shinji couldn't help but sweat a bit at this guy's level of power being so close to him. Shinji knew, that without a doubt that he was powerful, more powerful than those in the Jyuken Club, but this guy was making him of all people sweat,' is this...' Shinji started to think, but trailed off, as he kept scowl on his face,' is this...fear?' he asked himself uncertainly.

"But I must let you know one thing, that even if I do extend my invitations for you to join me, Ikari Shinji," Mitsuomi's voice was low, hardly audible, but he then leaned down to Shinji's ear," is that Maya will, and always will be, mine!" he said in a low tone, but the intensity in those were practically screamed at him.

Shinji's intense scowl turned bloody. This asshole dared to think he owned Maya like some cattle,' oh it's on now!!'

"Shinji, Don't!!" Chiaki warned him, but it was far too late as Shinji immediately gave a concentrate Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken to the Chairman's face with his right fist, the amount of 500 hundred punches beating into Mitsuomi's face.

But a out of nowhere, punches just as fast as his Amaguriken flew at him, the power behind them so much greater than his own that it tore through his Bakusai Tenketsu's hardened skin like wet tissue paper.

And that rest of the event slurred together. Shinji tried to defend himself in those 30 seconds he was fighting this monster, but it felt like a damn eternity. As Shinji tried to prepare a Ki blast, Mitsuomi immediately latched onto his wrist and twist it out of place. Shinji tried his Shunpo, only to be backhanded in the face so hard, that he saw star blink in his vision. And doing the Futae no Kiwami had busted up his right hand as the torn muscle and various bleeding spots were any indication when Mitsuomi used some sort of reflect technique from his body. Finally, a strong blow to his chest sent him flying to the wall behind him.

He tried to get up, but a boot to his chest stopped," just give it up, Maya will never see you as anything more than but a mere replacement, in both as a plan and a significant other," he dug his boot further, somehow still getting past the Bakusai Tenketsu's harden skin and giving him a good amount of pain," she'll only be able to see me and only me as the one for her," Mitsuomi gave a smug smile as he leaned down to whisper," and there's nothing...you...can do about it!"

A strong blow to the head knocked his mind off it's center, making him slip between consciousness and unconsciousness. He knew Soichiro had not too long after the hit and that he was about to duke it out with Mitsuomi, he was just that reckless.

'I can't stop now,' he thought as he got bits of his vision back, his cousin getting attacked by Mitsuomi, and seeing Aya's staff get blown to pieces by that same reflect technique. Fighting the darkness that was wanting to claim him, he watched in helplessness as Mitsuomi went in for the kill with what looked like an advanced and most definitely more fiercer form than the Ryukei Qigong Tashikou.

Pushing all the energy he could, he called," SOICHIRO!!

"GET OUTTA THERE, GAKI! GO!!" he heard Maya call out after him.

"Ryukei Qigong Tashinkou Shinden:..."

But it was already too late...

"GAO SORYU ENRENSHOU!!" Shinji watched as Mitsuomi did a double palm thrust, instead the punch motion for the 'Forged Needle', the rotational and Ki capacity far outweighing the one he, Soichiro and Maya used by leaps and bounds. Such was the force of the attack that was used for internal damage that it ripped open a huge hole in the back of Soirchiro's shirt. Shinji could only imagine the outward destruction it would do compared to it's lesser form.

Shinji staggered down, wanting nothing more to pummel this guy into the ground,' but, I-I can't even make a single st-step without feeling like faint-ting,' Shinji thought as it was becoming harder and harder to keep conscious thought, let alone movement,' but I gotta keep it together,' he willed himself with so much force to stay out the darkness' embrace.

"That technique is the secret of all secrets, passed down by the generations of the Takayanagi Family," he heard Mitsuomi say. He look over and had to stay his rage as he saw the down form of Soichiro, lying his head in a pool of his own spit and blood. He could only imagine what this was doing to Aya," _your_ Iron Needle is nothing more than cheap imitation, a pathetic hand-me-down from someone who tried ripping off the secret from the Takayangis. In the end, you'll learn..."

He could hear Aya sobbing now, the sound making his heart wrench even further and fueling his rage at the Chairman,"...Soichiro-sama..." he heard her mutter in distraught concern.

"...just like the brother of these two, Natsume Shin, who stole and corrupted my family's technique...what it means to incur my wrath and sorrow!!" Mitsuomi finished, the memory of the man bringing back memories of pain and anger even now.

"Uresan..." Aya started before he felt a rise in her Ki react in a peculiar way," Uresanai!!" but just as soon as it appeared, it was dashed away like nothing,"wh-what'd you...?" he then heard a thump.

His sight returned to him and saw Mitsuomi moving towards Maya, the words of the Chairman playing across his mind.

_She'll only be able to see me and only me as the one for her._

'Move...!' he pleaded to his body as Mitsuomi continued towards the elder Natsume sister, the words Mitsuomi was saying to Maya being deafened by his pleas,' please, move! If I don't move...' he trailed off uncertainly. And in a quick flash of movement, he saw Mitsuomi rip open her jacket, showing her bountiful breast to the world, her face of stricken conflict,' Move, Dammit! Just fuckin' move! I don't give a damn what happens to me, as long as I stop him from hurting Maya!' he exclaimed to his body, a powerful stirring starting to churn within him. A churn that was familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time, like he had felt and used it before.

And then he saw him start licking her wounded right shoulder, as if he were a lover to her and the pained face of Maya's that started to cry tears of sorrow.

That was the last straw.

"MOVE!!" Shinji commanded his body out loud in righteous rage before a powerful burst of Ki unlike anything he felt within him explode outwards.

Mitsuomi looked back at the beaten Ikari in alarm, having thought he had beaten Shinji enough to not a be any sort of threat anymore. But what surprised him further was the damage he had done to the teenager, and the damage he did to himself, was healing at a phenomenal rate,' but Ikari Yui Kengo never showed any signs of obtaining the Dragon's Fist, so why...'

Only to feel another rise in Ki, though it was decidedly different from the constant pressure Shinji let off with his Ki aura and looked towards the source, that of being the one he knew would possess the Magabarai, the Dragon's Fist. Nagi Soichiro Kengo was rising like a devil from hell, as anyone would say if they saw him at that moment.

Maya looked the two in confusion, more so at Shinji, since she felt he wouldn't have anything like this up his sleeve and the insane and terrifying pressure Ki that was different from Soichiro's eager and primal Ki.

"Oi, teme," Shinji's voice was calm, but was disturbed by the downright insane lookin' grin that appeared over his mouth, his hair bangs shadowing his eyes," you did two things that you should have never done..."

"Ho?" Mistuomi inquired with a superior raise of his eyebrow," and, what was that?" noticing the growl that escaped the blond of the two's throat. He noted the feral gaze was on not only him, but Shinji as well. If not more fiercer if the intense growth in his growl when he looked that Ikari youth was any indication.

"First, you gone and made Maya upset, and that makes me antsy," the insane grin widened as he moved his head and showed his eyes, making Maya gasp in shock," Second, you pissed me off, kono yaro!"

His eyes were blood red, having replace his steel blue tone, a decidedly insane glint hiding in them," and you won't like me now that I'm pissed off!"

A/N: yes readers, I have finally made an update in for so long. I bet your ranting about, 'What da fuck took ya so long', or 'this asshole's still alive?'. First question, life, that's all I can say to where the hell I've been. Second question, well, I'm writing this ain't I, that should be proof enough. Anyhow, back to my explanations of this chap. Yes, I seem to have glossed over a lot of fight scenes from the manga/anime, but let's be honest, Shinji is the main role here and there's so much shit goin' on during the Bowling Alley Fight, writing it out, for me, will be a brain buster and a half. Knowing me, I'd probably cluster fuck it and it wouldn't make sense afterwards. And thanks in due part that some books of the manga (including anime) focusing on the past events between Maya and Mitsuomi, I'll be skipping over them and give a brief overview to those who are just readin' this for kicks and are just too lazy to read/watch Tenjho Tenge. Course, this will be done as Shinji receiving this information. Also, let me assure you that while Shinji may have transformed, he does not have the Dragon's Fist, nor is he possessed if those who caught onto my Kamen Rider references, so no Momo action or any other Taros-Tachi action in this fic will happen at all. And yes, this chapter seems a bit small, but, I've been out of the action for awhile and this seemed like a good time as any to end the chap. As for what's next, well, after certain events I want to get done, it'll finally be time for My version of Shinji to meet a certain hot-headed redhead.

Nerosparda: I got the earplugs ready!

Shinji: Good, cuz she's got a set lungs like you won't believe.

Soichiro: HEY!! Where's my set?!

PenPen:*quietly sneaking out with said pair*

Bob: Though, makes you wonder what she uses that lung set for besides yelling, you know what I'm sayin?

Knuckle Bombs: HAHAHAH-GURK!!!

Maya, Aya, and Chiaki standing over the three with anti-pervert mallets.

Nerosparda:*hiding behind Pillar from the three* R&R or they might come after you next

Kyrie:*Appears behind him*Oh Nero ^_^

Nerosparda:*slowly turns to her and sees a mallet in her own hands* Uh-oh! O.O;


End file.
